SAM
by teamEdwardx17x
Summary: Rewritten: Something About Max, by heyfriday. In 'Someone Like You'.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a story I've been working on, it's not really in chapters, more like parts. Hayley's POV is normal text, Max's POV is in italics. I'm sorry the paragraphs aren't indented when it's a new day, or later in the day or whatever. I guess it'll become obvious as you read...or I hope at least...please review!**

I followed Grace into the dimly lit basement. It was a room I'd been in a hundred times. The floor was barely visible through the musical mess. Drumsticks littered the floor, some whole while some were broken, along with lone guitar picks, an old microphone, a broken drum and a beautiful bass guitar. I picked up one of the drumsticks, spinning it in my hand as I threw myself into one of the three bean bag chairs.

"Hayley, I wouldn't play with that if I were you," Grace warned, though I always messed with the sticks. I loved to pretend like I knew how to play the drums, ever since I had "discovered" Lars Ulrich, one of the greatest drummers of all time, at least in my opinion.

"Why not Grace?" though I had heard the warning a thousand times.

"Max is going to freak if he catches you with it, and you know it." Max was Grace's seventeen-year-old brother. The mess on the floor was all his. He was in the local band, Automatic Reaction, which was hard rock, something I rarely listened to, though something I listened to all the same.

"Grace, you've told me that a thousand times, and never once has he caught me. And I highly doubt he'd freak out," I added.

"Hayley, if the president of the United States came over and played with one of his drumsticks, he would freak out." She sighed, but dropped the subject, instead turning on their large flat screen TV, and beginning to flip through the channels.

I shrugged, beating the stick against my leg and gazing around the room. What I wouldn't give to be this musical. The only thing I had at home was my acoustic guitar that I liked to fiddle with. And then there was the keyboard that my father had left behind for me when he had died from cancer six years earlier. I had taught myself how to play, even writing my own songs, all of which had been dedicated to my dad. He was the only inspiration I had.

The basement door slammed open suddenly, bringing me back to reality. I glanced up quickly and saw Max racing into the room. I looked over at Grace and saw her glancing at me before back at her brother.

"Could you please not slam the door, Max," Grace asked him, exasperated. They weren't exactly the best of friends. He didn't answer, instead picking through the drumsticks on the floor until he found the one he wanted. He noticed me for the first time then, and his eyes went to the stick in my hand. I started breathing harder, worried about what he would do.

"Is that the other 5B Hickory, Hayley?" he asked me, strangely calm, at least from what Grace had said about how he would react. However, he did seem a little hurried and from what I had heard, I definitely did not want to be the one to slow him down.

"Yea, it is," I said, checking the label on the end of the stick. He held out his hand and I tossed it to him. He caught it, shoving the pair into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Thanks," he said, a smirk tugging on the corner of his lips before he turned to Grace. "Where's Mom?"

"Pilates," she replied absentmindedly, glancing between Max and me.

"Alright, well I got a show in Marlette, I won't be back until ten or so." He turned and left the room, leaving the door wide open, allowing me to look after him as he loped easily away, drumsticks in his pocket.

I heard Grace let out a long breath but still watched through the doorway though he was long gone.

"Wonder why he didn't freak…" she said quietly and I could feel her eyes on me, not accusingly just curious. I finally turned and look at her, shrugging.

"Maybe he was having a good day," I said, shrugging again.

"Nah, even if he had a good day, he would freak." She continued to watch me but I at last turned my attention to the TV, wondering why Grace was so shocked, and if that really was different behavior for Max about his drumsticks. I'd been with him before, seen how he acted with other stuff but never with his music, so I had no idea what to expect. I sighed but kept watching the softball game, though my mind was now off in a different place, never to return, though I did not know that yet.

_My phone rang again, the one-hundredth time it had done so in the past ten minutes. I grabbed it quickly out of my pocket, whipping it open as I pulled into the driveway._

_"I'M COMING!" I shouted, shutting the phone and shoving it back in my pocket. Hurriedly, I jumped out of my van, barely taking time to press the brake and leaving the door hanging open. I raced into the house and down the steps to the basement, pushing the door open as fast as I could. I vaguely heard Grace, my younger sister, telling me to please not slam the door. But I barely registered her voice as I looked through the mess of drumsticks on the floor, looking for the right ones. I really should organize these, I thought before quickly extinguishing the thought. Too much work._

_Yes! I screamed inside my head as I found one of the sticks I needed. But where was the other? Then I say Hayley, Hayley holding the other one. She looked slightly freaked out and I wondered what Grace had told her._

_When I asked her for the stick she tossed it to me a little nervously and I had to work hard not to smile but could still feel a smirk tugging at my lips. I told Grace where I was going and then I was racing up the steps again, flinging myself into the van and speeding out of the driveway, narrowly missing the mailbox._

_As I hit the main road, my phone rang again and this time it pissed me off._

_"What?!" I shouted into the mouthpiece._

_"Bad time?" I heard the sweet yet sarcastic voice of my girlfriend, Riley. I immediately relaxed, but only slightly._

_"Riley, sorry, I'm late for a gig. What's going on?" I glanced at the clock. Five o'clock on the dot. A forty-minute drive that I now had to make in twenty-five. I sighed, frustrated, before tuning back into Riley's voice._

_"...and I was hoping you'd maybe want to go?" She was saying as I sped past a soccer mom minivan, ignoring the horns that blared. I shook my head, sighed again._

_"Oh, Riley I'm so sorry, go where?" I crossed my fingers hoping she wouldn't be mad. She didn't answer at first. "Riley? Riley, really, I'm so sorry, I'd love to go anywhere with you." I spoke as softly as I could, though my anxiety was getting the better of me._

_I could hear her sigh. "I wanted to know if you would go with me to a barbecue in Bartly at my sister's boyfriend's house." I could hear the hope in her voice. "It's tomorrow night at seven thirty," she added before I could ask. My heart broke._

_"Riley...uh...I can't. We have a gig in Lamont at eight. How about next weekend?" I kept my fingers crossed again._

_"Nevermind Max, I'll talk to you later." She hung up before I could say anything. Great! I thought, slamming my hand against the steering wheel. Just as I turned my radio up full blast, my phone vibrated in my hand. It flew to my ear._

_"Riley?" I asked anxiously, hoping she had called back to tell me everything was all right._

_"Oh, problems with the girlfriend?" the deep voice of my bandmate, Charlie, met my ears and I clenched my fist around the phone._

_"Shut your mouth, Baker. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Hey is the gig tomorrow really that important?" I was desperate, I wanted to make this better, even though I knew this gig was way more than just important._

_"Maxwell Garriner, please tell me that I did not just hear you say that..." I could hear anger and disbelief in Charlie's voice and I immediately knew I had said the wrong thing, especially now when I was late._

_"I did not just say that, see you soon." I slammed my phone shut and threw it into the back of the van, cranking the radio like never before and arriving to the gig ten minutes late, right on schedule._

_"Max?" It was Tom, calling to yell at me for being late to the second gig in twenty-four hours. Except this was the important one. Here we go, I thought._

_"Max, it's Tom, obviously. Anyway, they cancelled the gig; it's rescheduled for next weekend, so you're off the hook for whatever was so much more important today than our gig. See you tomorrow." He hung up before I could even breathe. And then it all clicked together. YES! I thought, now I can go tell Riley I can come before she leaves. Hurriedly, I turned the van around and sped towards her house._

_When I pulled into her driveway it was empty, which meant her parents were gone. Perfect. I got out, slamming the door behind me and jogging to the side door, carefully letting myself in. I heard a noise up in her bedroom and decided to sneak up there, give her a surprise. She loved surprises._

_As silent as was physically possible, I climbed her stairs. I could see her bedroom door open just a crack at the end of the hall, her computer monitor blank. As I reached the end of the hall, her doorway, I heard an odd noise, one I knew I should recognize but somehow it didn't click._

_And then I looked through the crack. And my jaw dropped, surely hitting the thick carpet of the hallway. I felt my face heat up, the anger and betrayal growing inside of me until I thought I would burst._

_Riley was there in her room all right. But so was her ex-boyfriend, Patrick something. The Patrick something that she was now laying on top of, shirtless. How could she do this to me!? I thought angrily. And then a thought occurred to me. What if this wasn't the first time?_

_Suddenly the anger and betrayal overtook me and I slammed her door open, scaring them both. Riley quickly slid off of Patrick something, and then she saw that it was me. Her eyes got real big and she shook her head again and again as if saying I wasn't seeing anything. That she wasn't cheating on me. I shook my head back at her and spoke quietly, tensely, the words carrying across the shocked-silent room, reaching both her and Patrick's ears loud and clear._

_"You little whore." And with that I turned and sped down the stairs, out her front door, letting it slam. I jumped into the van, speeding so fast out of the driveway I was sure I left skid marks. As I raced in the opposite direction of home, I looked in my rearview mirror and saw Riley standing at the end of her driveway, arms crossed over her chest, her mouth open as if she was shouting to me._

_I kept driving, not knowing where I was going, yet somehow my conscience must have as I recognized the route to the old hangout. It was a beach on a remote lake where we always went to have bonfires during the summer, somewhere none of us ever went anymore unless we just needed to get away. I never had, until now. As soon as I reached the familiar dirt road, I swerved to the side, hiding the van in some brush before jumping out and running towards the dock, my anger the only thing pushing me forward.._

_How could she do this to me? She had said she loved me. First love. First love, and I get cheated on. What was love anyway? Except an excuse to put your heart out there only to let it get ripped out of your chest and thrown across the room. Love was nothing, nothing at all. It didn't matter. And neither did Riley. I don't think she liked surprises any more.

* * *

_**Okay, this is different, sorry, some thing told me no true stories are allowed, and i said it up there but i took it out because this actually isnt based off of a true story. it originally was going to be but i changed my mind, so yea.**

**PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEW. :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I had the sudden urge to sneeze, and pulled my pencil out of my mouth to do so. My teacher paused from his lecture and glanced over at me at the outburst. I shrugged and he went back to his droning. And I went back to chewing on my eraser, trying to figure out a word that rhymed with "wrong" for the new poem-slash-song I was working on. I repeated it in my head, trying to get the word I was searching for to come to me. Suddenly a lightbulb went off over my head, and I had two rhyming words though no idea in how to use them.

The birds were chirping outside, and the sun was shining so brightly I wanted to scream. Yet, here I was, stuck in this classroom, expected to pay attention as Mr. Connor went on about the importance of the microscope, something he could lecture about for more than thirty minutes straight. I sighed and doodled the rhyming words on my paper, thinking about practice that afternoon, until the bell rang.

Hurriedly, I jumped up, shoving everything into my backpack and racing out of the room. I beat both Millie and Grace back to Millie's locker and that is where they found me three minutes later, lounging against it staring at nothing in particular.

As Millie exchanged some of her books for her lunch, Max came walking around the corner and I felt my heart zing in my chest. I told myself it was because he had just startled me, that was all.

"Grace, you need a ride home after practice?" he asked, pausing in the middle of the now empty hallway. His eyes flicked to me for a split second before back to his sister, as he waited for her answer. He never looked at Millie. She automatically got a ride home every day, no matter what. And it was common knowledge that, even though the two were like family, they did not like each other, though they showed it differently.

Millie preferred to grimace and look away from Max while he, in turn, annoyed her to no end. It was actually quite entertaining if you ever got the chance to watch the encounters.

"Are you leaving right after?" she asked, already inching towards the cafeteria.

He nodded. "You need one Hayley?" he asked, turning his gaze on me, taking Grace's question as a yes. Even though Grace played soccer and I played softball, our practices ended at the same time and I would take rides from him whenever Grace did. He always offered. There had only been one time when I'd accepted and Grace hadn't. I remembered that ride only briefly. It had been slightly awkward but we had talked about music, a topic that brought out many of Max's opinions.

He started to walk away in the opposite direction, backwards, still facing me.

"Yea, I do." He nodded again and turned around, disappearing down the hall. I watched him go for a fraction of a second before joining Millie and Grace as they walked away from me, towards the cafeteria.

I caught the tail end of their conversation.

"…this Saturday, okay?" Millie said as I walked up.

"Where are we going this Saturday?" I asked, readjusting my backpack. Our whole generation was doomed for the hunchbacked life with all the books we had to carry around on a daily basis. Eight hundred page book for biology, six hundred fifty page book for math, seven hundred page book for Latin, the list when on and on. I realized now the advantage of a locker near your classes, one of the small and pathetic high school luxuries that I did not have.

"We are going to see the scariest movie of your life," Grace replied, laughing. She loved scary movies. And she made it no secret that she found great joy in the fact that I could not sit through an entire one.

"And what exactly is the scariest movie of my life?" I asked them, steering them both to our usual table in the café- back corner, last round table on the left.

"Lock Your Doors," Millie and Grace replied, in unison. I looked at them incredulously. Lock Your Doors was supposed to be one of the scariest movies of the decade, and I absolutely despised scary movies. I'd have nightmares for weeks.

--The final bell rang and I climbed out of my seat quickly again, anxious to get to practice, to be out on the field once more.

I reached it in record time, even beating Coach Emi there. I walked out to the mound, taking a deep breath in, the smell of the dirt and mitt leather filling my nostrils, letting me truly breathe. I was in my home, my haven. The softball diamond.

I gripped the laces of the softball that I held securely in my mitt, slowly pulling it out for my windup and releasing at the hip. The ball made a perfect beeline for the backstop, clinking as it hit the rusting metal. I grinned. Pitching was my passion; it had been since I was eight years old. Now I was the starting pitcher, as a freshman, on the Mayhill Varsity Softball team. I was good, really good, though I never liked to brag about it as it was just something that came naturally to me. It was second nature, like breathing.

Slowly, the rest of the team gathered, along with Emi and practice began as usual.

"Ladies, ladies, gather around let's go!" Coach Emi called out to us from home plate. We had been in the outfield stretching and joking around with each other.

"Big game tomorrow, eh? I don't know about you but I would love to just _crush_ Dolver High." She paused as we cheered and whooped. Dolver High was our rival school, making this the biggest game of our season. For the past four years we had mercied them every game. But that had been with Andrea Deer, the pitcher whom I had replaced and who now played for the best college team in the nation. The outcome of tomorrow's game rested on my shoulders. Literally. "Now, in order to do this, we gotta get our hits and throws under control, so Hayley?" I nodded when she looked at me. "I want you on the mound. Don't throw 100 today, just give me sixty. We don't want to wear you out before the game tomorrow now do we?" She returned her stare to the rest of the team. "Okay, give me my starting lineup on the field, the rest of you will bat. Then we switch. Batters, I want big hits but keep them low and no pop-ups. Fielders, good clean throws to the appropriate base. Know what you're doing when you step onto the diamond! Go!" At that, we jogged into position and I threw a few warm-up pitches to my catcher, Melanie. She was a freshman like me-though she went to a different school because she was, in a word, a genius-, and one of my best friends. She was also Grace's twin.

"Batter up!" Mel called, smacking her mitt with her fist and squatting down. When Kristy had stepped up to the plate, Mel gave me a twirl of her pinky finger and wiggled her index finger. I nodded and lined my fingers up with the laces. Taking a quick breath, I wound up and threw a curveball, my favorite. Out of the corner of my eye-out of the corner because I was supposed to keep my eye on the ball-I saw Kristy tense up and then power forward for the swing. There was a whooshing sound and then the ball was in the catcher's mitt.

"Come on Kristy, eye on the BALL!" Coach Emi called from her spot in the dugout. Meanwhile, Melanie cheered and rocketed the ball back to me. She squatted once more, this time wiggling but her pinky and her thumb in a "hang loose" way. I nodded again, and wound up for a fastball.  
This time around, Kristy connected the bat with the ball, and a loud smack shot the ball out into center field. It bounced once before Becca was on top of it, scooping it up and throwing it hard into second. It soared through the air, straight into the shortstop and another one of my best friends, Millie's mitt. She dropped her mitt immediately and tagged out Kristy who had gone in for the slide at second.

I heard applause from the dugout and turned around to face Coach Emi as she jogged out toward second, where everyone could hear her.

"Alright ladies, great play. Hayley, you want to keep those balls away from the batter, but if they do hit it, you can count on your team to be there to field it, so don't sweat too bad. Kristy, that was a good hit but you want to make sure you can make it to second. I know we don't have anyone at first base coaching right now, but make the judgement on your own. However, you were close, and that was a good slide.

"Becca, good fielding! And nice strong throw, do it _every_ time!" Emi called into center before turning back to Millie. "Nice catch, and excellent tag. _Do it in the game_!" That last part shouted out to everyone as she ran back to the dugout. I suddenly felt a sharp pang in the side of my head but there was no time to do anything about it as Coach Emi was shouting again.

"Next batter!"

--"MAX, TURN THE MUSIC DOWN!" Grace yelled from her spot next to me in the back of Max's van. He had the stereo playing so loud we couldn't even hear ourselves think. Reluctantly, he reached forward and turned the knob and immediately silence filled the car.

"Better?" he asked, before turning the music back on, though not as loud. Grace shook her head and nudged some CDs out of the way with the toe of her soccer cleat. Melanie, from the passenger seat turned around to look at us, raising her eyebrows in Max's direction. Grace shrugged.

I studied Max's face in the rearview mirror. His voice had sounded funny, off somehow, un-Maxlike. I could see his eyes were slightly red and distant, not really seeing as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'm starving," I announced as he swung recklessly, as always, onto the main road.

"Me too," Grace agreed. "Max, can we stop at Subway?" She leaned forward, propping her elbows up on the back of the driver's seat. She was using her sweet voice now, trying to convince him to let us go. I could see Melanie looking at him eagerly from where she had her head resting against the window.

"Only if you get me a pizza," he replied flatly, turning into the Subway parking lot and nearly taking out a Do Not Enter sign.

"It's Subway, why would you get a pizza?" I asked, emphasizing the "sub" part.

Max turned around to look at me for a second before glancing back out the windshield. "Have you ever had a Subway pizza?" he asked incredulously, sounding like his normal self for a second, sarcastic and rude.

"No…If I wanted pizza, I'd go to Little Caesar's. Duh." I rolled my eyes and winced when I felt the headache resurface.

"Duh to you, Subway's pizzas are better. Grace, get Hayley one please, she's torturing herself." He shook his head and pulled into a parking spot, stopping the engine but leaving the radio blaring.

"Let's go," Grace said to me, rolling her eyes in Max's direction.

Five minutes later we climbed back into the van, carrying four steaming hot Subway pizzas. "These are the best," Melanie commented, buckling her seatbelt.

Max, Grace and Melanie all watched me take my first bite, and I felt my face turn red, embarrassingly enough. They stared at me until I swallowed and grinned, said it was fantastic. Then Max put the car in gear, and drove us home, to their house. Thank goodness for Fridays, I thought.

--"I'm telling you guys, Guns n' Roses is clearly better than Poison and Foreigner combined. They obviously had better music, and better lyrics." I argued, as I shut the door behind me and dropped my bat bag on top of Grace's soccer junk. She was pulling off her cleats and I followed suit, setting them on the mat by the front door and following her and Max into the kitchen. Melanie came up behind me, still eating her pizza as she walked. She nodded in agreement to my statement, taking my side as a catcher and pitcher should do in any situation. I grinned to myself.

The argument had started in the car after we had gone to Subway, when a Guns n' Roses song had come on the radio and I had made the comment that they were the best band ever. Grace had immediately jumped in saying Poison was better and Max had argued that Foreigner was obviously the best.

"No Hayley," Max replied, shaking his head and talking as if to someone really slow or young. "Foreigner is better, had better lyrics. They had a deeper voice, a stronger voice. Just not one that was heard by as many."

"But Poison, guys, come on," Grace interjected as we popped open some soda cans and her and I plopped onto the couch. Mel sat down at the kitchen table, starting on her last piece of pizza. "Still around and touring, Bret Michaels has his own show, seriously. Who's the most popular? Poison." She answered herself at the exact same time Max said "Foreigner" and Mel and I shouted "Guns n' Roses". All four of us shook our heads.

"Whatever, wienies, I'm out," Max said, turning around and heading up the stairs. Again, I watched him go, wondering why even as I did so, before turning my attention back to the flat screen.

"Guns n' Roses is still the best," I mumbled quietly as Grace turned the volume up for The Office. Unfortunately, she heard me and turned the volume back down, before turning to glare at me.

"Hayley, Hayley, Hayley. You are all wrong. Follow me." Grace stood up, tossing the remote back onto the couch and going down the stairs into their basement. I reluctantly got up off the couch and followed her, throwing Melanie a tortured look as she stayed at the table, smirking. Once in the basement, Grace walked towards the stereo, grabbing a CD on the way. She popped the CD in, turning the volume up on the stereo and tossing the CD case to me. I caught it just before it hit the floor and looked at the title. _Greatest Hits: Poison_ read the cover. I shook my head.

"You really want to keep this up, I'm going to win," I said as the first song came on, playing so loud I broke off my sentence in surprise. I was about to speak again, but Grace held up her finger, before plopping down on a beanbag chair.

Just as the song was reaching it's crescendo, there was a high-pitched beeping that I could hear even over the drum solo that was now blaring from the speakers. Grace pulled out her phone and read the text message before turning off the stereo.

"Hayley, toss me the _Greatest Hits: Foreigner_ CD please, it's on top of the first stack." As I reached behind the couch to the CD stand, Grace popped out the Poison CD but kept it in her lap, replacing it with the Foreigner CD that I now tossed her. She turned the volume back up and when I gave her a quizzical look she said, in a perfect imitation of Max,

"'If you're going to blare your music at least listen to something worth listening to, like Foreigner'. That's what he sent me, so I'm saying back," this she said as she texted back, " 'Is this better?'" I knew the answer even before the beep went off again. Grace nodded and said, "I thought so," before promptly turning off Foreigner and popping the Poison CD back in. "Too bad," she added, and texted one last time.

As we sat there listening to the CD, I heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and suddenly, there was Max. Again, my heart did a zing in my chest, and again I told myself it was because he had startled me. He barely glanced at me, instead holding his glare on Grace.

"Honestly, Grace, Foreigner is better. They are better than Poison, and," he paused, turning his attention to me for a brief second, "they are better than Guns n' Roses. Are we clear?"

I just shook my head and sighed as Grace rolled her eyes before drowning Max out in Hot Blooded. He threw up his hands and stormed out of the room, and before long I heard Jukebox Hero blaring from his room, even over the stereo that Grace and I were listening to. She heard it too, and unwillingly reached over and turned the stereo off.

"Jerk," she muttered. I hid my laugh in a cough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, Max's POV in italics, Hayley's POV in regular.**

_I drummed my fingers absentmindedly on the armrest of the couch. Besides the light from the television that occasionally flickered across me, the room was dark. I realized that at any moment, Mom could come home and find me lying around instead of studying for finals week. She would probably ground me for next weekend, or take away my phone or something drastic. And then I realized something else. I just didn't care._

_It had been a few days, almost a week, since I had found Riley in her bedroom and I was only just beginning to move on. It had helped going to school, and having finals coming up, giving my mind something else to concentrate on for a little bit, but even that, eventually, went away._

_I could see my sisters scrutinizing me closely, as I was not bullying them as a big brother should, like usual. Once even, I caught Hayley looking at me, trying to read my expressions, but I knew they couldn't really guess what was going on unless they had heard something at school. Oh the joy of having your siblings at the same high school as you. They would now know everything that went on in your life thanks to the usual high school gossip. Come to think of it, they probably had heard already, or realized that Riley never came over, or called. They weren't that blind, even though they were merely freshmen. Sometimes I got the impression, especially from Melanie or Hayley, that they were wise beyond their years. In a way, that depressed me. Even though I was supposed to dislike both of them – Melanie for being my kid sister, Hayley for being her best friend – I found myself feeling sorry for them, for the fact that they couldn't enjoy their teenage years as much as they should._

_Whoa, I thought, sitting up suddenly. I was starting to sound like my Grandpa Paul. I shook my head, attempting to clear it. I had to get out of this hole. I had to do something. I looked around for my phone but didn't see it. I reached behind my head, then, and into the crack between the couch cushion and the armrest. And came out successful with my phone crushed in my fist. I flipped it open quickly, dialing my best friend's number, the only one I could count on._

_"Kevin?" I asked, adrenaline now pulsing through my veins. He'd find something exciting for us to do, to get my mind off the sorry piece of scum that was my ex-girlfriend._

_"Max, buddy, what's up?" It sounded like I had woken him up although it was four in the afternoon._

_"I need a distraction," I said quickly, "anything."_

_"A distraction, eh?" Kevin sounded more awake now and I heard rustling, meaning he was getting up and moving. "I have just the thing. Get your swimsuit on and meet me in your driveway in eight minutes." He hung up before I could ask or even begin to wonder._

_I raced up to my room and once there dug like a maniac through my drawers, trying to find my swimsuit. Aha! I slipped it on and pulled a t-shirt on over it before running back down the stairs. When I got outside, Kevin was already waiting, the windows to his old black Camaro rolled down and the engine off._

_"Ready Freddie?" he joked as I climbed in. I shot him a look, snickering, as he turned on the engine and pulled out._

_"So where exactly are we going?" I asked as swung out onto the highway, though immediately getting off at the next exit. When he didn't answer, I looked over at him, and he pointed out my window. The only thing I saw was the mountain, which was actually an enormous hill, which divided our town from the huge lake on the other side of it. Suddenly, I realized that I just did not want to know exactly what he had planned._

_An hour later, after weaving through the roads that traveled through the hill, we arrived on the other side. There was only one problem. We were still up on a cliff. I looked at Kevin questioningly. He grinned._

_"Cliff diving, Max, what else?" He looked slightly manic as he climbed out of the car and stripped down to his swim shorts. I followed suit._

_"Cliff diving?!" I exclaimed as he walked over to the edge and peered down. Again, I followed him and looked down as well. It was about a one hundred-foot drop._

_"How have you been friends with me without having been cliff diving before?" he asked me, backing up a few steps and bouncing on the balls of his feet. I could only shake my head before he was taking those steps back towards the edge of the cliff and bounding off of it._

_"KEVIN !" I screamed. I peered unwillingly over the edge and saw the faint splash at the bottom. I waited several agonizing seconds before I saw a mop of red hair appear above the water. "Kevin?" I shouted again. I barely saw his arms wave in answer._

_With a deep breath I took a few steps back and prepared to cliff dive for my very first time. And then I just had to laugh at myself for being such a pussy. I continued laughing, somewhat manicly, as I bounded off the cliff, dive-bombing towards the water, my arms flailing wildly. About ten feet above the water, I managed to bring my arms together in dive formation before I hit. I could feel the weight of my body helping gravity to bring me down before the current shoved me back up again. Immediately after I broke the surface, Kevin was laughing and dragging me back to the shore._

_"Well?" he asked, shaking his wet hair at me._

_"You waited so long to show me that because…" I said, grinning. Kevin slapped my shoulder and we raced back to the top, spending the next hour trying different jumps off the cliff._

_"MAXWELL STANLEY GARRINER, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" was the greeting I received when I walked in the door two and a half hours after leaving. Shit, I thought, I forgot to tell Mom where I was going._

_"Mom, oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, I forgot, I went out with Kevin." I took a deep breath, preparing for whatever was next. I saw my mother do the same._

_"Please, please, please tell me you were just studying and nothing else." She closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose and resting her free hand on the counter. I didn't say anything at first and she opened her eyes and looked at me._

_"Max…" she said, sighing._

_"Mom, I'm sorry alright, I needed to get my mind off of…" I waved my hand, not wanting to say it._

_"Okay," Mom said, nodding, "then just please go study now before dinner." I was quiet again and this time her gaze went to the bag in my end. She sighed and turned away, waving her hand at me to get out of the room. I glanced down at the Taco Bell bag in my hand, before doing exactly what she wanted._

_As I was walking down the hallway towards my room, I passed Melanie's room and saw Hayley sitting in there by herself. I paused, debating on whether to make a sarcastic comment or not. Yes, I decided, this definitely called for _something _sarcastic_.

_"You're looking especially disgusting today," I said, just loudly enough for Hayley to hear. Of course this was completely sarcastic as she actually looked kind of cute. Whoa, I thought, banishing that thought. No way, buddy, do not even go there._

_"Quit talking to yourself, Max," she retorted, hiding her smirk well but not before I caught it._

_"Touché," I replied, heading into my room. I tossed the fast-food bag onto my bed before plopping myself down at my desk and pulling out my chemistry binder. I bent my head, intending to at least attempt the review packet when I heard a rustle. I turned around and saw Hayley standing in my doorway, looking slightly awkward._

_"Can I help you?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. She just shrugs and then turns so her back is against the doorframe. She then proceeds to slide down it so she is now sitting on the floor, facing the other side of the doorframe._

_"I'm just bored," she replied, examining her outstretched feet. She's wearing bright purple socks with frogs on them. I know what you're thinking and she's not some huge dork- well actually, she is, but not in the way you're thinking- she just tends to like funky things like that. Don't even ask how I know that though because I have absolutely no idea._

_"Uh, where's Melanie? Or Grace?" I questioned, rifling through some of the CDs that littered my floor. Maybe Melanie would want to organize these for me…if I paid her? Wow, was I really that desperate?_

_"They had to go down to your neighbors' house for twenty minutes for something or other." She now turned to look at me._

_"And they left you behind?" Hayley nodded, once, before slouching some more and closing her eyes. "Well then here, listen to this, I found it on my dad's stuff in the basement." I had found the CD I had been looking for, an ancient Foreigner disk that was hard to find in even the oldest stores. I popped it into my stereo, turning the volume up to a decent level so I could still hear Hayley if she spoke._

_"Who is this? They're amazing…" she asked in wonderment, returning her gaze to me. I could see one purple toed foot tapping, and her fingers drummed on her knee, seemingly without her notice._

_I smirked and nodded. "Of course they're amazing. It's Foreigner." She gasped and her eyes narrowed to slits, her mouth turning up in a sly smile._

_"Max, Max, Max, Max, Max," she repeated my name five times. "I cannot believe you are still arguing me on this topic. You know I'm going to win." She smirked, standing up and taking a couple steps into my room._

_"May I?" she asked, gesturing towards the CDs on the floor. I nodded and she knelt down to rifle through them._

_"You really think you'd win, huh?" I asked. Hayley stopped in mid-rifle and stood up again._

_"Yea," she challenged, "I do." I arched an eyebrow and rose from my chair, taking a step towards her._

_"Really…" I wasn't asking, just pretending to be thoughtful. And then, before she could take two steps, I closed the gap between us and wrapped my arms around her waist, lifting her up. She laughed out loud, halfheartedly slapping my arms._

_"Max," she paused to giggle, "put me down! Put me down, Max!" She laughed some more as I spun her around._

_"Only when you admit that Foreigner is best!" I exclaimed, holding her up with my arm and tickling her stomach with the other. She squealed but somehow managed to speak._

_"Never!" I tickled her some more. "No! Guns n' Roses is better!" she said in between breaths so it came out more like 'Guns...n' Roses...is...better!'.  
_

_"What are you guys doing?" a familiar yet unwanted voice said from the doorway. I immediately set Hayley down, taking a step back._

_"Nothing," I said, trying to keep my voice innocent as Melanie gave us both the evil eye. I looked at Hayley and saw her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. "I was uh…we were just…"_

_"I was waiting for you guys to get back and I just bet Max that he wasn't strong enough to lift me up…Sorry Mel, I was just bored. Did you guys have fun?" She walked towards the door, grabbing Melanie's arm, who gave me one last suspicious glance before following Hayley. As they went inside Melanie's bedroom, Hayley turned around and mouthed 'that was close'. I nodded and smirked before she could disappear completely behind the door._

"Well, where is everybody else?" I asked, crossing my arms. I looked over at Will as I waited for him to answer. He looked over at me and shrugged, glancing one more time at the door to the theatre. The street outside was empty except for an old man walking a dog and a black SUV.

My mind strayed towards the day before, when Max and I had spoken while I had waited for Grace and Mel to get back from their neighbor's house. I remembered how difficult it was to convince Mel that nothing was going on, we were just screwing around. Luckily, she bought my story about me betting against Max's strength.

"Who cares?" Will said, bringing me back to reality. "Let's just go, we'll miss the movie if we wait any longer." He started walking backwards, watching me as I tried to decide what to do. I shrugged and followed him.

Will was my best guy friend. We hung out at least twice a week and I tell him pretty much everything as he does with me. We had planned to meet at the movie theatre tonight with a huge group of people to see the newest movie but as we bought our tickets, we were the only two there. Not even the scary movie lover of all scary movie lovers, Grace, was there.

"Where is everybody?!" I asked again as we bought our popcorn and sodas. I looked once more at Will and caught him looking at me, a faint smile on his lips. He shook his head and his eyes shifted above my head for a second.

"No idea, let's go." He picked up the popcorn and I took the sodas, throwing one last glance towards the doors that led to the world outside.

The movie was starting as we slid into our seats, the center of the highest row, leaving no time to talk. I settled down into the seat, crossing one leg over the other with my arms on the arm rests. Will set the bucket of popcorn in his lap and immediately took a handful. He offered it to me and I took a larger handful. He laughed and returned the bucket to his lap, turning his head towards the big screen. I did the same.

I had told myself before we had even come that I would not get scared, though I knew this movie was considered Horror. And yet, halfway through, I found myself with my head buried in Will's chest and his arm around me so I could not see any of the movie, only hear it and the screams of everybody else in the theatre. Every once in a while I could hear his laughter vibrating in his chest when I'd flinch at a particularly loud scream but otherwise all I felt was his chest rising as he breathed in and out and his arm warm and comforting around me.

Why hadn't we tried this before? I thought to myself as the screams continued, along with my flinches and Will's laughter. It seemed odd, especially since I fit perfectly in the crook of his arm.

My gosh, I thought, mentally shaking myself. What was I thinking? Will was my best friend. Jeez Hayley, get a hold of yourself.

But then, as the credits began to roll and I pulled away from Will he suddenly leaned down, his lips brushing mine. He pulled away but held me close, his eyes searching mine to see if this was okay. I looked back at him earnestly, before answering his unspoken question by kissing him back.

As we broke apart, Will rose, clutching my hand in his and leading me out of the theatre.

"Now why haven't we tried that before?" he asked, laughing softly as we waited for his older brother to come pick us up. I just shook my head, grinning and he leaned down and kissed me again.

**Later**

"Well, you missed a big event," I told Grace later that night as I sat on her kitchen counter as she blended some ice cream shakes for us. She had already explained that they had thought we were all going to see the movie at four, instead of seven.

"We were all there, waiting for you and Will to show up but then it just got too late. And then you're phone wasn't on so we couldn't tell you. Although don't ask me how you and Will both thought it was at seven, that is something that I cannot answer for the life of me." She had told me when I had first walked in the door. "Unless…" she trailed off, thoughtful.

"Unless what?" I had asked.  
"Unless will had planned that somehow…" she trailed off again.

"You who, earth to planet Hayley, time to come in for landing," I was brought out of my daydream by a mint chocolate chip shake floating in front of my face.  
"Thanks," I said, taking it with a grin.  
"Man, I don't know what we are going to do with you now that you have a boyfriend," Grace said, dragging out the 'boyfriend' part of it.  
"Who has a boyfriend?" Melanie chose that moment to walk into the kitchen, stopping to take a sip of my shake before opening the fridge.  
"Yea, who has a boyfriend?" Max asked as he came up the stairs from the basement, a lone drumstick in his hand.  
"Hayley does, that's who," Grace replied, snickering as I blushed redder than the shorts Max was wearing. I looked down at my shake before raising my eyes back up. That was a mistake. They met Max's for only a second but he looked tortured somehow. He turned away then and when he turned back around the look was gone, replaced with a smirk, and I wasn't sure if I had just imagined it or not.  
"Hayley? Puh-lease. Who would want to date her?" Max's voice came muffled from inside the freezer, though it still came through, loud and rude.  
"Will," Grace retorted, taking her shake to the couch.  
"WILL, YOUR BEST FRIEND WILL? WILL TAMEDAN? THE WILL WE KNOW?" Melanie shouted, turning around to look at me. When I blushed again and nodded, she pounced on top of me, wrapping her arms around my torso and squeezing so hard I could barely breathe.  
"That is so cute!" she exclaimed, pulling away and going back to the blender to make her own shake.  
"Your best friend? You're dating your best friend?" Max sneered, reappearing out of the freezer holding Popsicles and frozen Magic Cookies. Magic Cookies were the best things you'd ever taste if you knew the Garriners as it was their secret recipe. As he opened the box containing them I held out my hand, palm facing up. He looked at it for a second, one eyebrow raised.  
"I'm not giving you a high five Hayley, sorry," he responded, keeping a straight face though I could see a twinkle in his eye. I smacked him upside the head and he narrowed his eyes at me but gave me a cookie.  
"That's all I wanted," I snickered, walking over to the couch and plopping down in between Grace and Melanie. As they started the movie I turned around to see Max's reaction and just saw him rubbing his hand over his eyes, his head bowed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ehh, hitting a bump in the road. So many ideas for later on but I want to build up to it much more. Any ideas?**

The next morning, a Saturday, I was awakened by barking and shouting. What is going on? I though, propping myself up on an elbow and running my free hand over my face. I looked around Grace's room, and saw her bed empty and her pajamas strewn across the floor. And then I heard Melanie's door slam as she walked out.

"Mel?" She turned and looked at me but kept walking into the bathroom. I got up and followed, standing in the doorway as she franticly brushed her teeth. "What in the world is going on?"

She spit before speaking. "Mom and Dad forgot they have some business lunch to go to so they need to drop us off at this religion thing early. I think Max is supposed to bring you home." Then, before I could respond, she raced by me and down the stairs. By the time I got to the kitchen, the house was silent. The Garriners, with the exception of Max, were gone and Sophie, their dog, was calm again. I looked around me and spotted Max on the sofa, the picture of ease, so different from the rest of his family this morning.

Just as I was about to sit down at the table, Max spoke though his eyes stayed on the television.

"Want to go get slushies before I take you home?" he asked, turning to glance at me. I shrugged and nodded.

"Let's go then," he replied, standing up slowly and reaching for a t-shirt that was lying on the back of the couch. He pulled it on as he walked towards the front door, grabbing the keys off the counter and pulling on his shoes. Opening the door, he turned around to look at me.

"You coming or not?" he asked, and I nodded, quickly walking forward and slipping on my own shoes before following him outside, shutting the door behind me. He was already in his van when I climbed in, nudging a spare drum pad out of the way in order to buckle my seatbelt. When the task was complete I gave him the thumbs up and he backed out of the driveway before turning on a dime and speeding through the neighborhood.

"Okay, Hayley, we can either go to Sonic, the Quik Zip or 7Eleven. Personally, I say Sonic has the best slushies." He stopped talking and looked over at me as we pulled up to a red light.

I raised my eyebrow. "Definitely not," I countered, putting my feet up on the dashboard. "The Quik Zip obviously does. Goodness Max, do you want me to win _every_ argument we have?" I tried to keep a straight face but I could feel my mouth twisting into a smirk.

He turned and met my gaze, his eyes half narrowed but twinkling, his mouth in a sly smile. It took me a minute before I could look away. Jeez, what was wrong with me? Then I noticed the traffic light. I turned back to look at Max and saw he was still looking at me, the same expression on his face.

"It's a green light," I said, pointing out the windshield. He blinked and shook his head. The smile disappeared as we drove away from the intersection, only to get stopped at the next red light.

As we were sitting there, Max's smile returned, this time full throttle and I was immediately wary. Instead of waiting for him to tell me what he was thinking, I asked.

"Why are you smiling like that?" The light turned green and he stepped on the gas, shooting us forward in his old van, giving me whiplash. I shot him a look and he shrugged.

"Because we are going to go to Sonic and the Quik Zip and see. I'm telling you, though, Sonic is the best."

I was shaking my head before he could finish the sentence. He raised an eyebrow but the only thing I said was, "You're going to lose."

He barked a laugh and continued driving, a smirk on his face the rest of the way.

_"Alright, alright, I give. Quik Zip has the best slushies, goodness, don't hurt me." I held a hand up in front of myself as a shield while holding my blue raspberry slushie in the other. Hayley laughed. We were sitting on the hood of the van outside the Quik Zip after already stopping by Sonic. The sun was shining brightly and warmly though it was already two in the afternoon. The time had just flown by while I had been with Hayley. We had been out for two hours - partly because it took an hour to get to the nearest Sonic and then we headed back to town for the Quik Zip – though it had only felt like thirty minutes. Forty minutes tops. I had realized, about halfway through this trip, that it was actually fun hanging out with her. Definitely something I could get used to._

_"I told you I'd win," She replied smugly, taking a sip of her cherry slushie. Suddenly, she jumped._

_"What's wrong?" I asked, dropping my hand. She shook her head and pulled out her phone, which must have vibrated in her pocket. I saw her glance at the caller ID before she quickly flipped it open._

_"Hey Will!" She said cheerily, though her face betrayed a different emotion. Was it annoyance? Or maybe nervousness. She turned around to peek at me and caught me looking back at her. I tried to appear as innocent as possible, taking a sip of my slushie._

_I could hear a voice on the other end, but it faded away as Hayley hopped off the hood and walked slowly towards the end of the parking lot._

_As the roar of traffic increased on the highway that was just a quarter mile away from the Quik Zip, I leaned back against the windshield, letting the hand that was holding my slushie droop lazily against my thigh. I started to close my eyes before remembering what Kevin had told me after school on Friday._

_"I got you a date buddy, for tomorrow night, with this hot chick that Stacy knows. She said she's quite a catch so I thought, 'Hey, why not set these two up?"" He had told me as I emptied my books into my locker. I remember the look I gave him. Stacy was his girlfriend and while she was pretty decent, the girls she knew were not._

_Now, as I saw Hayley talking animatedly out of the corner of my eye, I felt my stomach churn. I wondered briefly if I could somehow back out of this date without hurting anybody. Just then though, my phone buzzed._

_"Talk to me," I said, pressing the earpiece to my head and holding my free hand against my other ear so I could hear properly._

_"You better not be thinking of backing out of this," Kevin's voice rang loud and clear through my phone. I shook my head and blinked._

_"You know me too well, Kev," I replied, taking a quick sip and allowing the blue raspberry flavor to sit in my mouth for a few seconds. "Are you honestly going to make me go through this? You know how Stacy's friends are." Only I, as a best friend, could say this. I heard him sigh, a give-in sigh._

_"Fine Max, I'll call and say you're coming down with something, alright? But really, dude, you need to find somebody else," I could hear the frustration being held back in his voice. I sighed and shook my head, turning to look at Hayley. She was standing still before she was suddenly turning back, walking this way towards me. When she saw me looking, she grinned and waggled her fingers teasingly. I blushed slightly and looked away._

_"Earth to Max, come down to planet Earth, buddy," Kevin's voice broke through my thoughts. "What are you doing anyway?" he asked after I mumbled a halfhearted apology._

_"Er, well, I was taking Hayley home and we stopped to get some slushies," I spoke casually, hoping he wouldn't make some big deal out of this especially because of the fact that Hayley was only five steps away from me._

_"Hayley Bridge?" Kevin asked incredulously and I cringed. "How in the world did that happen?" I was about to tell him but suddenly, Hayley was sitting next to me on the hood._

_"Uh, I'll call you later Adams," I said though I knew he wouldn't let it drop._

_"You want anything else?" I asked Hayley, shoving my phone back into my pocket. She was leaning back, staring up at the clouds._

_"No, actually could you drop me off at the movies? I'm supposed to meet Will there at three," She turned to look at me, biting her lower lip absentmindedly until I nodded._

_"So what movie are you seeing?" I asked when we were two minutes away from the theatre. It was the first words spoken since we had left the Quik Zip and it felt awkward for some reason._

_"We aren't really sure yet. Do you have any suggestions?" I noticed that she used the plural though I didn't know why I caught that._

_"Hmm…" I said, trying to think. Nothing good was really in the theatres this week, but there had to be something. "What about Paulie?" I suggested the newest animated movie. It had looked good enough for being a movie directed at the elementary-aged kids. She shook her head though and I raised an eyebrow._

_"We saw that the day it came out," she answered my unspoken question._

_"Ah," was all I could say. And then we were in front of the large brick building and Hayley was climbing out._

_"Thanks for the ride and the slushie and everything," she said, shutting the door and speaking through the open window. "It was fun," she added before turning and half skipping through the doors where I barely recognized her boyfriend, Will, standing inside. I registered the fact that his face lit up when he saw her as I drove away._


	5. Chapter 5

**(Sorry, thought I'd add a little more, just to keep it updated but I'm lost at the moment as where to go next.)**

_When I got home, Riley was standing on the doorstep. Instinctively, my jaw clenched and my hands tightened on the wheel. I did not want to see Riley, not now or ever for that matter._

_After I had "discovered" her not too long ago, she had called a few times and tried to talk to me at school, but I honestly wanted nothing to do with her anymore. I still had my pride._

_"What do you want?" I asked, eyes narrowed, as I walked up the steps to where she was standing. Her eyes widened slightly at my tone and for a brief second, I wondered why. She should be used to it by now._

_"Well, uh…" She trailed off and looked everywhere but my eyes. I grabbed her chin, firmly but gently, forcing her to look at me. And before I knew what she had done, her lips were on mine for a quick second and all the feelings I had once had came rushing back, full force. I had missed her so much. After all, she was my first love, and I knew, no matter what damaged she had done, that would always be there in me somehow._

_I was so shocked I released my grip and she took a step back, her eyes wary._

_"Riley…" I didn't know what to say. What do you say in this situation anyway? "Riley, why did you come over here?" I shook my head, trying to think of a logical reason. The old feelings quickly disappeared, replaced by a stronger mix of feelings-anger and humiliation at what she had done. After all, _she_ had been the one that had cheated on _me_. And now she was back here kissing me. The world has gone mad, I thought._

_"I miss you Max. I want to get back together. I was stupid and angry and Patrick called right after you called and-" I held up my hand, wincing mentally as she mentioned her ex-boyfriend's name. "Max, I'm sorry." Her eyes burned with the truth of her apology but I shook my head._

_"So you kiss me? That's how you apologize? And you expect me to kiss you back, I suppose. Well, Riley, I'm sorry, but I really do not want to see you anymore. Can you really blame me?" Ignoring her shocked expression, I walked around her and into the house, being careful to slam the door behind me.  
When I looked through the peephole five minutes later, she was gone._


	6. Chapter 6

_Walking into school on a Thursday morning two weeks later, I saw three things at once. The first was Riley's best friend Lacy, who had been giving me the death glare since what had happened that one Saturday afternoon. And then there was Hayley sitting alone in front of some lockers her head in her hands. Turning, I saw Tom racing towards me, dodging the hallway crowd and looking way too excited for Tom. He stopped in front of me, panting for breath._

_"You will not," he said, pausing to take a breath, "believe," another breath, "what I just found out." He bent in half, hands on his knees. I shook my head, laughing, though the sound didn't sound right. What the heck was he so worked up about?_

_"Tom, what happened?" I asked when he straightened up. His eyes were wide and bright, his nostrils flared slightly the way they got when he got excited about something. He took one last breath before half-shouting it out._

_"WE ARE IN BATTLE OF THE BANDS TOP FIVE!" He exclaimed. Half the students in the hall turned and looked at us with annoyed expressions. It was too early in the morning to shout. I didn't have time to worry about what they thought, though._

_"NO FRICKEN WAY!" I shouted, half-jumping onto Tom in a front-piggyback sort of way. He thumped me on the back and we both whooped, earning more annoyed looks._

_"Dang," Charlie exclaimed, racing up to Tom and I. "You beat me to him," he explained to Tom, who looked puzzled. Then Charlie turned to me. "Can you believe it!?" he asked me loudly, giving me a man-hug. He was so tiny that the top of his head barely reached my nose._

_"Yes, I can actually," I replied, my grin becoming wider. "We are the champions, remember?" I asked, reminding them of our motto we had come up with. Whenever the band was feeling on top of things we sang Queen's greatest hit._

_"How could I forget?" Charlie replied, already running off down the hall, probably to find Lex, our other bandmate. I laughed and turned to Tom but he was already gone. I quickly scanned the crowd of people and finally found him at the other end of the hall, flirting with his almost-girlfriend._

_Shaking my head, I turned and again saw Hayley. She was now sitting, her knees pulled up to her chest, her head back against the locker, leaving her staring up at the ugly ceiling. Impulsively, I walked over and sat down next to her. When she stayed staring up at the ceiling, I bumped her jokingly with my shoulder. She still didn't look at me._

_"Hayley?" I asked quietly. I couldn't really see her eyes from the angle I was sitting. Slowly, she brought her head back down and turned to look at me. I saw tears pooled in her eyes, so close to spilling over. "Hayley?" I asked again, urgently. "What happened?"_

_No sooner had I finished the words than the tears spilled over, coursing silently down her cheeks. Her eyes looked lost through the tears and I instinctively wrapped my arm around her. She stiffened before sinking into my side, her head landing on my shoulder._

_We sat there until the bell rang, people throwing us weird looks as they passed by. I wasn't sure if Hayley even noticed or cared, and I realized I didn't either. After all, I was still soaring on Cloud Nine at the fact that we were in the top five for Battle of the Bands. This was huge._

_I was in the middle of imagining accepting the winning award when the bell rang, making me jump. I stood up quickly then, pulling Hayley up with me and turning her to face me. I kept my hand on her arm in case she fainted or something._

_When she raised her eyes to mine, I spoke._

_"You going to be alright?" I asked her, not wanting to leave her…leave her what? Heartbroken? Sick? I had no idea what was wrong, but I figured now wasn't the time to ask her._

_Her eyes searched mine for a minute before she nodded. "Thanks," she said softly, quickly wiping the backs of her hands across her cheeks._

_"Anytime," I replied, not knowing how serious I was at the time. She smiled ever so slightly before giving me a quick hug and rushing off to class. I stood there, somewhat shocked, until I realized I was the only one left in the now empty and quiet hallway. Damn._

_When the first lunch bell rang that afternoon, I headed automatically over to Millie's locker where I knew I'd find my sister and Hayley. I rounded the corner and only saw Grace._

_"Lonely much?," I asked, smirking._

_She scowled, pushing herself off the locker she was leaning against with one leg. "I'm not the one walking through the halls by myself to find my kid sister," she replied, glancing off down the hall._

_"I'm not the one that needs to be nice to her older brother if she wants to keep getting rides home after school," I shot back, heading off in the direction of the cafeteria. "Now," I said, turning around, "do you need a ride?" She hesitated, and I could see her fighting the fact that she did, in fact, need a ride from me if she wanted to go to soccer practice. At last she nodded._

_"Too bad," I replied, "I'm leaving right after school today. Sorry Charlie." I caught a glimpse of her angry expression before I turned and walked off, slapping Kevin's back on the way down the stairs._

_I was already piling food onto my tray in the lunch line before I realized Hayley was right in front of me. All she had was a bottle of pop sitting in the exact middle of the plastic tray. Her face gave away no sign that she had been crying only this morning though her eyes told a different story._

_"You didn't need a ride home after practice today, did you?" I asked her as the kid in front of us paid for his lunch. She turned and looked at me as if she just realized I was there._

_"After practice today?" she said absently. Then she kind of shook her head as if to wake herself up. "Oh no, practice was cancelled for today, but thanks." The kid walked away and she stepped up to pay._

_"Well, I'm going home right after school, so if you still wanted a ride…" I had no idea why I was being so generous. Maybe I just wanted to find out why she had been crying that morning. Or maybe I just figured that's what friends do. Give each other rides home. Friends can do that right? Because we were friends somehow, though I couldn't put my finger on exactly when it had happened._

_"What about Grace?" She replied, waiting as I paid for my own lunch._

_"She still has practice, but I have to get home after school for some band things. Hey, it's cool if you don't want a ride, just offering." We walked out of the line together and she started to head towards her table in the back. Mine was on the opposite side of the lunchroom, with the rest of the juniors that either didn't have the guts to sneak out to lunch or just didn't care._

_Just as I was beginning to think she wouldn't answer me she turned back around. "Where should I meet you then?" she asked. I could feel my eyes widen slightly._

_"Er, out front I suppose." As we each headed to our own tables I shook my head. The world has really gone mad, and somehow, I missed the memo._


	7. Chapter 7

**(Know where I'm headed, but confused as how to get there...hmm)**

I walked through the over-crowded halls of school at the end of the day, keeping my head down so as not to see anyone that I wanted to talk to but couldn't at the same time. My mind was being kept busy not only by that but by what had happened before the first bell had rang, with Max. I had no idea how he had spotted me, but somehow, just as I was about to break down, he was there.

It was pouring rain when I walked out the front doors looking for Max, my ride home, and it was as if the weather was matching my mood. When that thought crossed my mind, I again thought of how Max had been there when no one else had. His side so comforting as the tears betrayed me.

And then I saw him and stopped dead in my tracks, staring outright. He was standing in front of his bus, talking to Millie. Why oh why would Millie be talking to him? I asked myself silently. He looked slightly angry, the same as he had last night when we had hung out.

"Ready?" A voice asked, startling me. Max stepped up next to me and out of the corner my eye I saw his gaze follow mine, over to Millie and Will. "Oh." Was all he said, letting the word out in a rush of breath, as if he had gotten punched in the stomach.

"Yea, I'm ready," I replied, giving my head a slight shake. I couldn't worry about it now, or I might just start crying again and I definitely did not want Max to see me cry twice in one day. Once was bad enough.

I followed him out to his old beat up van as he raced through the rain, pausing as he manually unlocked the passenger door for me. I was used to that. Since his van was so old, the passenger side door wouldn't unlock automatically anymore and had to be done with the key. I wondered why he didn't just get it fixed, so I finally asked him as he climbed in on his side.

"I'm broke," he said, laughing as he pulled out the inside of his empty pocket. I snickered.

"Oh. I see." He turned and glared at me until I stopped. "Sorry. That's not funny, I know," though I laughed once more not knowing why I couldn't stop. He opened his mouth as though he was going to say something but then must have thought better of the idea and closed it. We both seemed too tense.

"So…" I started to say, and then changed what I had been about to say. "I heard about Battle of the Bands. Congrats!" I could see him visibly lighten up a bit at the mention of his accomplishment.

"Thanks! It's so tight, I can't believe we got in." His eyes were bright as he turned onto the main road. "Hey," he said after a second, breaking the silence that only the windshield wipers interrupted. "You should come to the Top Five Battle. It's Friday, tomorrow, at the P, seven o'clock." The P was the local venue for such events as Battle of the Bands or a private concert. I'd only been there once before, to see Automatic Reaction when they had entered Battle of the Bands last year. Then, they hadn't been so good but I heard that this year they were one of the best.

"I don't know," I said, frowning and remembering what had happened last night. Not knowing if I'd be up for anything tomorrow, I left my answer open-ended, so it wouldn't be a promise that I'd be there. Why it mattered, I have no idea. "Maybe. It sounds fun."

We drove in silence for a while until Max turned into my neighborhood. It had started to rain harder and I saw lightning flash across the sky. No thunder yet.

"So, about this morning…" he started, and then stopped when he saw the look on my face. "I mean, I hope you're…uh…feeling better and all." He shot me an apologetic look that I tried to ignore, though I knew we both felt awkward. This was different, Max and I hanging out without anyone else around. I was used to Grace in the backseat, shooting sarcastic comments at Max as he did the same. It didn't feel the same without Melanie there after a softball practice, the peacekeeper out of us all. But somehow, even without them there, this new thing-it was nice. Relaxing somehow, like not every silence had to be filled.

"Oh, uh, yea. Thanks for, ya know, being there," I replied, not quite meeting his gaze. He nodded once. "Your welcome." And suddenly I felt obligated to tell him what had happened. I wanted him to know why I had been crying. But then it was too late and we were at my house.

"So maybe I'll see you tomorrow then?" He asked as I opened the door and prepared to run through the downpour to my front door. I turned to look at him, to see what his face betrayed. He had his head half-turned towards me, his eyes flicking between the two of mine.

"Yea," I said, deciding then that no matter what, I'd go to the P at seven o'clock tomorrow night. It was the least I could do after what he had done for me. "See you tomorrow." Just as I was about to close the door, I stuck my head back inside.

"And thanks," I said softly. "For everything." He smiled wryly and I shut the door before bounding up the front steps. He waited until I was inside the house, safe and dry, before speeding out of my driveway, tires squealing. Typical.

That night, Patrick brought home pizza with all the toppings. My mood lifted automatically.

"Where's Mom and Danny?" I asked. Patrick was Danny's son, my stepbrother. He was seventeen and went to a Catholic school that was half an hour away. Sometimes he gave me the impression that he was one of the stereotypical rebels that they always have in the movies. The ones that their parents force them to go to a private school and wear a uniform, but while there they cause all the mayhem they can without getting caught.

Maybe that's why we got along so well, Patrick and I. We had told each other things in our seven years of being "related", but not everything, which left him as somewhat of a mystery. He went to a private school; I went to the local public high school. We didn't have any idea what went on at the other unless we shared the information and events. It was a nice, in a way. Private.

I remember back when I had been going to the freshman orientation at the high school for the next year when I was in eighth grade and Danny got mad because he wanted me to go to the private school with Patrick. Thankfully, Mom saved me from that terrible fate by telling Danny, who she had married three years after Dad died, when I was eight, that they didn't have a softball team.

"Dad had to meet with some client and said client's wife so he dragged your mom along with him." He made a face before opening the pizza box and sniffing appreciatively. The cheese and pepperoni smell wafted through the air to meet my nose.

"Wild party?" I asked him, smiling.

"What else?" he replied. "I'll get the keg, you get the DJ." We both laughed and I felt my mood lighten slightly more. It was our joke that whenever the adults would go out we'd throw a "wild party". It basically meant having pizza, cokes and watching movies until midnight, though we spoke of it otherwise, just for the fun of it.

"So, shall we mock or laugh first?" Patrick asked me just like he always did though we never changed the way in which we watched the movies.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure," I replied, pretending to be thoughtful while hiding my sarcasm well. "How about mock?" We always mocked first. Basically, we chose a stupid movie and made fun of everything they did in it. Then we'd watch a funny movie afterwards to relax. And then if we felt like it, we'd watch some stupid late-night television show.

"Oh but of course, why did I not think of that?" Patrick laughed. I didn't answer. My depressed mood was slowly creeping back, pushing through the fun we had planned for the evening. Patrick took a second before he realized I hadn't said anything.

"Hayley?" he asked softly, concerned. "Are you alright?" Worry colored his tone. He inched toward me slightly, allowing the pizza box to fall shut, though the smell stayed in the room.

I tried to nod but my head wouldn't move. It felt heavy as the thoughts from last night rushed back into the front of my brain. The scene flashed again in my mind. I still could not figure out what had gone wrong.

"Hayley?" Patrick asked again. He was standing in front of me now, one hand reached out to gently shake my shoulder. Or maybe he thought I would faint and he was ready to catch me before I hit the floor.

I managed to shake my head and attempted to push the thoughts to the back of my mind, but they stubbornly refused.

"Hayley, come on, have some pizza and tell me what happened." He walked back over to the counter, dishing out slices evenly onto our plates. After pouring us some orange soda, he carried it all over to the couch before coming back to pull me along. "Well?" he inquired cautiously.

"Oh Patrick!" I cried, turning to look at him. The tears pooled in my eyes but did not spill over. "I don't know what happened. One minute Will and I were so happy and the next we couldn't think of anything to talk about. We weren't getting along. It was awkward, tense. And when I tried to ask him about it he got mad and stormed out. I haven't talked to him since he left last night. What happened?! I just don't understand." It had all rushed out in one breath and I found myself trying to get more air. This was not what was supposed to happen. Will and I were suppose to be happy. Best friends, finally dating, all that movie magic. It wasn't the happy ending that Disney fooled you into believing. Well, not yet anyway. Maybe the problem could be fixed.

"Well…" Patrick said slowly. Or maybe not, I thought. "Maybe your relationship has just passed the whole love high you two were on when you finally realized being more than best friends was a cool idea. And maybe now you just unconsciously feel that it's better as friends but you guys don't know it yet." He was silent for a minute.

"Should I call him?" I asked myself out loud, but Patrick was the one to answer.

"Maybe you guys should meet somewhere secluded and talk it over. You don't want to lose this friendship. I've seen it happen with two of my best friends and it isn't pretty." Another thing to add to the gradually growing list of things I know about Paul. He goes through hardships too.

"Okay, but can we have our wild party first? I was really looking forward to it." I grinned and saw Paul immediately brighten. I couldn't just bail on him. We were siblings after all.

The silence was deafening in the park the next morning. Will sat next to me on a bench and we watched silently as an elderly man jogged slowly past in shorts that would even be too short on me.

Will had agreed to meet me here when I had called him last night after hanging out with Patrick. I had decided to make it early in the morning for two reasons. One, it would be quiet this early, because no one in their right minds besides for runners came out this early. And two, I thought it might be romantic to watch as the sun rose inch by inch and help us out.

But so far, it wasn't working. We sat with about a foot between the two of us, Will staring straight ahead as I watched the trees blow gently in the cool wind. At last I couldn't take the silence, the tension.

"Will, what is going on with us?" My voice sounded loud in the quiet morning. "We were best friends, so happy together, and now we can't even talk to one another. What's up?" I turned to look at him and saw his eyes swivel back to the ground in front of him. He didn't answer at first and I started to feel like a fool until he at last spoke, still avoiding my gaze though he was now half-turned towards me.

"Hayley, I don't know either. Maybe trying to be more than friends was stupid. Because if you start going out with your best friend then who do you have to talk to when something goes wrong and you can't come to that person anymore? Like now. If this was happening with another girl, I'd be able to come talk to you, and you could help me figure out what went wrong. And vice versa. But now, our problem is each other, and we have no one to talk to." He abruptly fell silent, allowing the chirping birds to interrupt the otherwise peaceful morning.

"Maybe we were better as friends," I suggested in a whisper. While I was desperate to fix things in any way possible, I did truly believe this. We had always gotten along so much better in that way. Ugh, this was too frustrating. Maybe I shouldn't have chosen the morning. My brain wasn't functioning properly yet.

"I think you're right," Will said at last, finally turning to meet my eyes. I smiled wryly and his lips twitched in response. I was glad I no longer felt the urge to kiss him when he looked at me. It made everything that much easier.

"So, friends?" I asked, standing up and turning around to help him up. He nodded and gave me a hug, the ones he used to give me.

It couldn't have possibly been that easy to fix everything with Will, I marveled as I worked my way through the crowd at the P that night, trying to find Grace and Millie. They had reluctantly agreed to go with me to see Automatic Reaction, and now I knew where the reluctance came from.

The P was packed, making it impossible to find the two of them where I had left them in front of the stage. Going to the bathroom had been a huge mistake, because I know had to deal with the nightmare of squeezing between people that were already squeezed together.

At last I spotted Millie leaning against the stage talking to the drummer of the band, Charlie Baker, who was sitting so his legs dangled off. As I watched, she laughed, tilting her head back to do so. Charlie grinned.

The two had been neighbors their entire lives and they still managed to get along great.

Now where was Grace? And then I spotted her. She was standing up on the stage in front of Max, her hands waving in the air. They were arguing. You could tell from the furious looks on both of their faces.

Oh, here we go, I thought, quickly making my way to Millie. I reached them and nodded to Charlie before looking pointedly at the two siblings.

"Oh jeez," Charlie and Millie said at the same time. The three of us climbed onto the stage and walked over to them. We didn't even bother to ask them what was wrong. Instead, Millie and I pulled Grace back and off the stage while Charlie dragged Max back behind his drum set.

"He is _so_ obnoxious!" Grace exclaimed, when we were all standing firmly on the ground. We nodded, knowing that to agree was the best even if it wasn't true. When Grace finally relaxed, I turned to glance up at Max. He still looked angry. Then he caught my eye and seemed to blink and relax, even grinning at me. I waved back and then it was time for the show to start.


	8. Chapter 8

**Slowly but surely, thanks for all the patience of my two reviewers, xX Hidden Secret Xx and 20nicki08 :) **

I registered the knock on the door enough to call "It's open" before returning my mind to the video game on the television in front of me. I heard footsteps come through the kitchen and into the living room where I was just as I ripped the head off of one of the guards in the game.

"Where's your sisters?" I turned around for long enough to see that it was Hayley. She stood behind me, gripping a few CDs in one hand, the other shoved in her jeans pocket.

"Did you shut the door?" I asked absently, as the next level started.

"Of course," she replied, and I heard the couch groan quietly as she sat down. "Where's Grace and Mel?" She asked again.

"Upstairs possibly. Did they know you were coming?" I stopped talking abruptly as three masked figures attacked me. It was so difficult to talk and play at the same time.

"No Max, I just decided to come over and hope that they were home," she retorted sarcastically.

"Hey, my friends do that." Damn, they got me. Now I had to start the level all over again. I decided to pause it and wait for Hayley to finish talking before continuing to play.

"Max, you have friends?" she asked, just as I turned around. Her voice dripped with fake shock. I narrowed my eyes at her and she laughed. I felt an answering smile start to stretch across my face automatically, but I bit it back.

"Could you please go find my sisters? I can't play with you talking my ear off." It was her turn to narrow her eyes before she stood up and walked out of the room. A few seconds later I heard the stairs squeak. I sighed and returned to my game, only to be interrupted less than thirty seconds later.

"Max, are they even home?" she called from above. I groaned but didn't bother to pause the game again.

"I asked you if they knew you were coming," I shouted back.

"I'm standing right here," her voice came from right behind me. I jumped and the pause got me killed again.

"Jeez, Hayley. Why don't you call them, okay? That's the second time you got me killed."

"Hey, don't blame me," she said, but I could hear the smile in her voice. And then it was quiet, and I knew she was calling one of the twins. I managed to listen to the conversation and beat the level all at once. Giving myself a mental pat on the back, I saved the game and turned it off, before heading into the kitchen.

"Where the heck are you guys?" Hayley asked, sounded frustrated. I could hear the hum of voices in the background.

"Hang out with Max?" she sounded surprised. I was too. I leaned over the half wall where the sink was to look at her. She was peering back at me, one eyebrow raised. "Well then, when will you be home? An hour? You couldn't have let me know when you said to come over at four?" More hum and then she hung up.

"What'd they say?" I asked, coming back into the living room and sitting in the big armchair, legs over the armrest.

"They said they went out shopping, that they had told you that, and we should just hang out until they come home in an hour. Did they tell you that?" she unconsciously twirled the phone in her hands, while her gaze bore into me.

"It's possible," I said after a moment, "but I was playing that game, do you think I paid attention to anything my little sisters had to say to me?" She shrugged and nodded.

"Okay, I'll give you that. Fine then, did you have somewhere to go today then?" I shook my head. "So then let's play guitar hero."

"Alright, but you have to help me bring it all up here."

Thirty minutes later, we were battling it out on the toughest bonus song, when Hayley asked me a question I was not expecting. And was not prepared to answer.

"So what's that dogtag for?" My shock made me miss the last few notes, and she ended up winning. She turned to me, smirking. "What was that, Maxie? Can't even hit the last note?"

"Well you can't shock me with a question about my dogtag at that moment, sheesh." I slid the guitar off and plopped onto the couch. Hayley came and sat next to me, her body facing me.

"Well why would that shock you? What's it for?" She reached for it-the stupid thing had worked it's way out of my t-shirt, and now laid on top of it, for everyone to see-and I flinched to stop her but then she already had it in her hand. She looked at it closely as the two people in my mind battled.

_Don't tell her! No one is supposed to know about this!_

But oddly, I trust her, why not tell her? She won't tell anyone.

_How do you know? She's best friends with your kid sisters._

But if I ask her not to tell, she won't.

_How do you know that for sure?_

I trust her.

And with that, I had my answer.

"Hayley, you have to swear not to tell a soul, especially not my kid sisters." I looked at her before continuing. She looked up at me, her eyes innocent and I could see the promise in them. She wouldn't tell.

"I want to join the army. David Garriner was my grandfather. This is his dogtag. He fought in World War II. He's the only other person that knows I want to join the Army, and he's the only other person that's going to know, okay?" By this point, she was looking at me with a sort of awe, her face only inches from mine.

"Why don't you want anyone to know?" she asked, letting the dogtag slip out of her fingers as she sat back.

Again, the people inside of me battled it out.

_She'll just laugh._

No she won't. She might understand.

_She probably already thinks you're stupid for wanting to be in the Army._

No, did you see the way she looked at me when I said all that?

_Doesn't matter. Even if she doesn't laugh at your face, she will when she tells your sisters. They'll have a real good laugh._

No they won't, because she won't tell them. And she won't laugh. I know it.

I banished the first person, and looked at Hayley's expectant face.

"They'll think I'm stupid for wanting to be in the Army. Everyone would probably laugh, especially my sisters. It's not worth that, when I could rather just have one person know, and have that one person support me and be proud of what I want to do with my life. Though it's really worthless. Like they'd even let me in the Army." I cut myself off, worried about Hayley's reaction. But I shouldn't have been.

"I completely understand," she said. I felt my jaw drop slightly as she went on. "I want to play softball all through college, and then get picked from college to play for the United States team. I haven't told my mom though. I don't know if she believes in me enough to support me."

"But aren't you the starting pitcher for the varsity team? And you're only a freshman! Have you ever asked your mom what she thought?"

"Have you ever asked _your_ mom what _she _thought?" she retorted, turning away.

But I didn't answer for two reasons. The first being that I had no answer. The second was the fact that my sisters had just burst through the door.

"We are here to save you!" Mel said, grinning.

"From?" Hayley asked, smirking.

"The evil Max," Grace said, coming up behind Mel. I stuck my tongue out at her and she sneered back at me.

"Now now, kids, play nice," my dad said, sticking his head around Grace and Mel.

"Hey Mr. Garriner!" Hayley said, grinning and waving. He laughed and waved back.

"Hey Hayley!" This time it was Mom, as she shoved her way through the rest of my family, as they blocked the door. They all laughed, and it seemed as though Hayley had already forgotten what I had just told her. But then, as she headed outside with my sisters, she turned around to look at me, her face serious for an instant, before she was gone.

I was in the middle of a drum solo in my room when my phone buzzed in my pocket.  
"Talk to me," I said, standing up and walking over to the window. Down in the backyard, my sisters and Hayley were setting up the volleyball net. Actually, I take that back. They were supposed to be setting up the volleyball net but instead they were having fencing matches with the poles, while our crazy dogs ran between them.  
"Max, buddy. I got a girl for you. You know Marnie Tudor, right? Well, Josie tells me Marnie has a crush on you. So why don't you call her up? You have her number, don't you?" Marnie Tudor. Hm. Oh right, the brunette from English. She was energetic and looked great in a skirt. Why not?  
"Yea, I do. She was in my English class."  
"Great, then call her up. See if she wants to go to the Jug tonight with us. Let me know, bye," and he hung up. The Jug was the diner that all the kids from school went to, on the west side of town.  
"Hello?" I had found Marnie's number in my phone, one I had never called before.  
"Hey Marnie, its Max. What's up?" I remembered how nice she had been in English, whenever I had needed to borrow notes or ask about the homework, and I felt myself smile.  
"Max Garriner? Hey, uh, nothing really," she said, and I could hear the shock in her voice.  
"Well that's good, cause a few of us are headed to the Jug tonight, and if you wanted, I could pick you up around seven," I replied, flopping into my desk chair to rifle through the CDs on my floor.  
"Really? I mean, sure, seven sounds good. Who all is going?" She collected herself at the last minute.  
"Just Kevin, Stacey, Josie, and possibly Tom or Charlie. Maybe Amanda…" I trailed off, waiting for her to say something. She didn't at first and I tried to remember who it was of my friends that she never got along with, but then she spoke.  
"Sounds awesome, see you at seven!" I closed my phone and relaxed slightly. Marnie would be fine, energetic. Maybe this could turn into something.

Five minutes after seven, I reached her house, whipping the van into the driveway. I jumped out and ran to the door.  
"Sorry I'm late," I said as soon as Marnie had opened it. She smiled and shrugged before following me out to the van. At the last minute, my gentleman instincts surfaced and I opened her door for her, before climbing in myself.  
"You look nice," I noted, pulling out of the driveway and glancing at her skirt and band t-shirt.  
"Thanks, so do you," she said, laughing. I grinned at her, speeding through a red light by accident. Quickly, I glanced in the mirror for cops, but saw none. Phew, I thought, hope Marnie didn't notice that.  
"So…" I said, trying to start a conversation. I was never one for small talk with girls I'd rather sit and make-out with. "What're you doing when school's out?" There, that was a general enough question. She should be able to talk about this for the entire ride. And I was right. Marnie talked for ten minutes about what all she was doing during the summer, so I only had to nod and 'uh-huh' every once in a while. I was glad Kevin had gotten me someone so energetic.

A minute before my curfew was up and I was sitting outside Marnie's house in my van, making out with her. We had been for about ten minutes now, and I finally broke away.  
"Sorry," I said, a little breathless, "curfew and all that." She nodded and kissed me a minute longer before jumping out. As soon as she was inside, I sped away, taking the turn on two wheels.  
The door squeaked as I shut it and climbed the stairs into the house. I tiptoed over to the fridge, and was about to open it when I realized the television was on.  
"Hey Mom," I said, defeated, as she leaned forward on the couch to look at me.  
"Max, what time is it?" She asked me, but I knew it was rhetorical.  
"Sorry Mom, I got held up at the Jug and then traffic was bad…" I rambled off my excuses, knowing full well she didn't believe them.  
"Give me the keys, Max. One week." I sighed, but didn't bother to fight it; instead, tossing her my keys and heading dejectedly up to my room. At least I still had my phone. I could live without my van for one week. I had lived through worse than that before.  
Exhaustion suddenly overcame me and I stripped down, crawling into bed and killing the lights.


	9. Chapter 9

**These bits feel crucial to me. Just all part of the story. Thanks for patience and reviews secret and nicki. (:**

"New Office episode on Thursday," Grace commented, as we ate our lunch at the usual table in the cafeteria.

"Finally," I replied, biting into my chicken sandwich, glad I wasn't forced to buy the cafeteria food that Millie was now picking at. She glanced up at me, grimacing at the chicken. Her and the Garriners, with the exception of Max, were vegetarians, and while Grace had gotten used to my meat eating, Millie still gagged at the sight of it.

I chuckled and took another bite.

"Can I have some of your chips?" She asked, pulling them out of my paper bag. She didn't wait for me to nod, just opening them and digging in instead.

"Yea, okay Millie, sure, you can have some chips," I said sarcastically, as she finished the bag within a minute. She grinned and stood up.

"I gotta go type up my Biology paper in the library. Any takers to accompany me?" We shook our heads, smirking. "Fine then. Hayley, I'll meet you by my locker after final bell so we can get ready for the big game together." I nodded and she walked away.

We had another big softball game that afternoon against the top team in the league, though Coach Emi was confident that we would win. She relied on my shoulders far too much.

"So Max got a new girl," Grace said after a few minutes of silent chewing. She always enjoyed telling me about Max's pathetic love life. Sometimes it could be entertaining and other times it just sounded normal. Like now.

"Surprise, surprise," I said, smiling. "Who is she this time?" I glanced around the lunchroom, trying to spot him sitting with her but he was nowhere to be found.

"Marnie Tudor," Grace answered, and I saw her immediately, her orange vintage sweater standing out in the dull colored lunchroom. "I don't know what they were doing last night," Grace continued, " but he doesn't have his van for a week." She sighed sarcastically and we both shook our heads, as if to clear nasty thoughts.

"Damn," I replied, "that means we need to find another ride home after practices."

"Oh, don't worry about that, my mom realizes that she took away our ride so she agreed to pick us up." Her grin was slightly wicked as we stood up.

"Bueno," I said, crumpling up the remains of my lunch. Grace raised an eyebrow.

"Spanish test next hour," I said in answer, laughing, as we left the cafeteria.

"Alright, ladies, gather round," Coach Emi called to us from home plate. We all jogged in from the outfield and gathered in a circle, arms around each other. The other team was expected to arrive in about five minutes.

"Ladies, ladies," Emi said to hush us. "Today's a big day. We are going to beat this team, all right? I want you all to forget about their ranking and concentrate on _our_ game. Because we aren't playing Southfield's game today. Today is all ours. Would you let somebody come into your home and take your television?" We all shook our heads, tightening our arms around each other. "Exactly. So don't let them come to our house and take our win. That win is the television. We play as a team and work as a team, because we are a team. The entire time you are out in the field today you think about what you will do when that ball comes to you. Keep yourselves focused, no floaters today. Play for your school, play for your team, but at the same time, play for yourselves. You are great players and you can beat Southfield if you put your mind to it. Don't freak yourselves out. Intimidate _them, _show them that we can put up a fair fight. Got it? You can't play this game with one person. We are a team. And as a team, we will crush Southfield. Understood?" We whooped and hollered in agreement.

"Alright! Tigers on three! ONE, TWO, THREE-"

"TIGERS!" We all shouted.

Top of the sixth. If I could hold off these three batters, we will have mercied the best team in the league, placing us at the top. Having already taken care of the first two batters, I gave the last one a once over. She was large and had proven to be a good hitter throughout the game, hitting a triple just in the last inning, though she got stranded on base.

As she took her place in the batter's box, I looked to Coach Emi for a hint on what in the world to pitch this girl to keep her away from the ball. Emi was staring at Melanie so I looked back at my catcher. She smiled at me and proceeded to give me the sign. A twirl of the pinky, wiggle of the index finger, followed by four fingers pointing down. Curveball to the inside low corner. Brilliant, I thought as I wound up.

The ball smacked into the mitt before the girl could blink.

"Ike!" The ump called. I allowed myself a brief smile before turning away from home plate to wink at Coach. She gave me a subtle thumbs up before I turned around to take the next sign.

This time it was the hang loose gesture with two fingers pointing down. Fastball to the high inside of the plate. Catcher knows best, I thought and smiled as the girl swung and missed.

Last one pitch. It just had to be a strike and we would win. As I turned back around and got my footing on the mound, I glanced up at the stands. And almost fell backwards. Max was sitting on the top row, off in the corner. He never came to softball games. Crap, I thought, taking a breath.

Melanie gave me the last sign. Fastball straight down the middle. The batter wouldn't be expecting it. I nodded very slightly before winding up. But my jumbled nerves caused me to lose the grip and the ball flew up in the air. Mel had to jump to catch it. As she through it back to me, she raised her eyebrows, asking if I was all right. I just shook my head and prepared to throw a strike to finish it out.  
Again, Mel gave me the fastball straight down the middle. This time was successful.

"Striiiike!" The ump shouted. "And I believe that's game!" My team cheered, racing to the mound and dog-piling me. We didn't even bother to shake hands with Southfield like we would with any other team.

"Way to go Mel and Hayley!" I heard Coach Emi shout from where I was pressed into the dirt and I realized she had joined the dog pile along with half the people in the stands. Their cheers were deafening. At last, Mel's voice broke through.

"All right, all right, everybody up, we're crushing the star." I choked out a laugh as I stood up, handfuls of dirt falling off of my uniform. The fans hugged me before Coach Emi finally pushed her way through to ruffle Mel's hair and mine.

"You guys are just unbelievable. Go home and rest, see you at practice tomorrow." And she left, going off to talk with some parents. I grinned at Mel and gave her a hug before she ran off to her parents. My parents hadn't been able to make this game, both of them away on business.

As the rest of my team scattered, I headed over to the bleachers, where Max was sitting, his head resting against the bench behind his. As I reached him, he sat up and smiled.

"Nice game," he said, patting the empty seat next to him. I grinned and sat down.

"Why'd you come?" I asked him, after a few minutes of silence. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him glance over at me, but I kept staring straight ahead, at the mound that I had stood on just minutes before.

"Heard it was a big game. Knew you'd be pitching. You came to my band gig so I thought I'd come see you play." He stood up when he was finished, turning around to look at me. I stood up too.

"What about Marnie?" I asked him, winking.

"Eh, one time deal. I'd rather see you beat the top team in the league."

"Well, thanks. A lot. That was nice, though I have to admit, it shocked me when I saw you sitting up here." He chuckled and ruffled my hair, like he would a little sister.

"See ya later, Hayley," he said, before heading off to the parking lot, where one of his band mates must have been picking him up. I waved though his back was turned to me, before heading over to my second family, the Garriners.

"Great game, Hayley!" Mr. Garriner said, giving me a high five.

"Thanks!" I replied, as Mrs. Garriner hugged me. Melanie stood beside me grinning.

"Couldn't your parents make it?" Mrs. Garriner asked, glancing around the diamond area.

"No," I said, shrugging, "they were out of town for business, but they called me before it started to wish me luck."

"Well that's good," Mr. Garriner said, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. "Grace was absolutely devastated when she found out she couldn't come because of soccer finals," he added, eyes twinkling.

"Oh, yea right, Dad," Melanie said, laughing. "Like she'd ever come to one of our softball games!" We all joined in on the laughter before the three of them headed off to their car as I headed to the opposite parking lot to wait for Patrick.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we go. Thanks for staying with me through all of this. School has been making it hard to have time to update. But this was actually one of three(?) scenes the entire story is based off of.**

It was a Saturday night and, because I had been planning to stay home by myself that night, I had gotten dragged into "babysitting" Max's twelve-year-old sister and her friend with him. So it was in that way that I found myself sitting in their basement on a beanbag while Max sat on the couch, watching an old comedy.

Halfway through the movie I looked over at Max and found him looking at me, a soft expression on his face.

"What?" I asked. "Is there something on my face?" He laughed and shook his head. "Then what is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" I still reached up and brushed my forehead and around my mouth just to be sure.

"Have I ever told you…" Max stopped so I motioned for him to go on. "Have I ever told you that you're beautiful?" he asked me, lifting his head slightly off the armrest in order to see me more clearly.

"Of course not, you don't like to lie, remember?" I asked him, laughing. But he shook his head.

"No, Hayley, you really are…"He trailed off, half turning back to watch the movie.

"Max, don't make me come over there," I replied threateningly. He turned his head back to me and I could see a mischievous twinkle in his eye along with something else I could not put my finger on.

"Hayley," Max said, sitting up fully, "you are beautiful." And without even thinking, I was up and launching myself at him in one motion. We wrestled each other onto the floor before Max finally got me pinned down beneath him. As he loomed over me, most of his weight on his palms, which were on either side of my head, we laughed and gasped for breath.

Then suddenly, he was bending his head down towards mine and my heart was beating so loud I was sure he could hear it. As I lay there, completely motionless, Max's nose skimmed along my jaw, sending chills racing down my spine to the tips of my toes. And just as something that would have changed our lives forever was about to happen, as Max's lips neared mine, there was a crash from the floor above us and just as quickly as it had happened, Max had jumped up. I gasped for breath, -I had not been breathing at all, I realized-took his extended hand, and ran next to him up the stairs.

We reached the kitchen before stopping suddenly, mouths hanging open. Max's sister, Susie, and her friend were standing across from each other, a broken glass pan of brownies in between them on the floor, the glass in a thousand little pieces. Susie's friend looked like she was about to cry.

"Okay, Garriners, will your mom miss that dish?" I asked, looking between the two of them. My heart was still racing fast especially as Max's eyes met my own.

"Yes," they answered in unison.

"Okay, Max, do you know where you can find one?" he nodded. "And how long until your parents get home?" He checked his phone, barely glimpsing the time before shoving it back in his pocket.

"They will be back in about three hours. I'll go find the dish, and Susie and Taylor, take this mess, put it in a trash bag and bury it underneath all the other trash in the can at the end of the driveway. We'll be back as soon as possible, call if you hear anything from Mom or Dad." Then Max looked at me again, and cocked his head back as if to say, "Let's go".

"Oh no," I said, "I'm gonna stay and help them clean up, you go and call us when you are on your way back." He looked at me a split second before nodding and racing out the door. I had wanted to go, but I knew I should stay and baby-sit the girls though that was just my excuse. I had no idea what would happen if Max and I got into that car alone together. I waited until I saw headlights swing across the walls before rushing over to Susie and Taylor.

I knelt down next to Taylor-I was about a whole head taller than she was-and kind of shook her and Susie.

"Guys, it's all right, let's get this cleaned up. Susie, where are the trash bags?" As she ran off to get one I looked at Taylor who still looked stricken. "Taylor, help me pile this together, okay? It's fine, Max-" here my voice got caught as I thought about what had just been about to happen- "is going to get a new dish, don't worry about it." She nodded and started to look happier.

Once the brownies and broken glass was all in the bag we silently sneaked out of the house and up the driveway. At the last second we decided to be even safer and stuck it in the neighbor's garbage after Susie assured me they wouldn't find out. Then we went and sat back in the kitchen and waited for Max. And waited. And waited some more until I started to get nervous though I didn't let on to the girls.

I told them to go watch a movie in the basement and as soon as I heard the television click on down there I called Max.

"MAX!" I said, when he picked up. My heart started up again.

"Hayley? What's wrong?" I could hear noise in the background. A baby crying, people talking and some beeps.

"Where are you? It's been forty minutes." I walked over by the window and gazed out at the dark lake behind their house. It was still except for a lone swan taking a moonlit swim.

"I just found the dish, it took forever, I'm checking out right now. Why, did you hear from Mom or Dad?"

"No, I was just worried, how long until you'll get home?" I walked over and sat on the couch, putting my feet up on the coffee table. We still had over two hours.

"Uh," Max said slowly, drawing out the word. "Probably like ten minutes. Where are the girls?" I heard the background noise die out and knew he had gotten into the van.

"Down watching a movie, I'm in the family room." A pause as I knew Max was backing out of the parking space and pulling into traffic. Don't ask how, but I just knew. Probably from years of practice when I went through a huge protective-slash-worry phase. My mom would call and I'd ask her what she was doing every time she did something.

"Alright," I said, standing up and stretching, the phone cocked between my shoulder and ear. "See you when you get back." I hung up and tossed the phone onto the counter, walking over to the fridge to see what I could make for the four of us.

By the time Max had gotten home I had a frozen pizza in the oven and popcorn in the microwave. The four of us ate and when the Garriners finally got home, I nodded to Max and followed Grace and Melanie up to their rooms.

After what had happened downstairs, Max had barely come near enough to touch the rest of the night and I wondered what was going through his head.


	11. Chapter 11

_I almost kissed her, I thought to myself over and over. And better yet- or worse? –I had wanted to kiss her. More than ever before and I finally had my opportunity and then Susie and her friend had to break that dish. I wonder what would have happened if they'd been more careful with that pan and hadn't dropped it._

_These thoughts ran through my head again and again as I went in search of the glass dish to replace the now shattered one. I thought I knew where to find an identical one, but I wasn't sure. Which was pathetic if you think about it since I was the one to get Mom that dish all those years ago. Think Max, think. Aha! Carl's Baked Goods. Of course._

_It took me forever to find the dish, but I at last found it with two hours to spare. Then my phone rang. Oh crap, I thought, it's Mom. She knows, she knows. Crap._

_"MAX!" it was Hayley. Oh thank the Lord. When I heard her voice, I felt my insides squirm. Why was I feeling this way? She was my sister's best friend! I definitely should not feel this way._

_But she was so cute. So beautiful. I want to kiss her. I have to kiss her. But I can't. It breaks every rule. Why am I being put through this? It was my own personal hell on earth._

_I finally got the dish, assured Hayley I would be there soon, and ran to the van. I wanted to get home. I wanted to see her, to kiss her. Ah! This is torture! I thought, as I pulled into the driveway._

_As I walked in the door I could smell pizza and popcorn and my mouth watered instantly._

_"Max?" It was Hayley, her voice once again making my insides squirm. Jeez, there was something wrong with me. She walked out of the kitchen and saw me walking up the stairs from the garage. A smile spread across her face and I could feel my own face react immediately._

_"Hey, I found it," I said, pulling the infamous dish out of the plastic bag, which I left on the stairs. Someone would pick it up later. She took it from me, her fingers brushing mine, which sent a trill down my spine, and washed it before putting it in the cupboard where it had came from._

_As the four of us – yes, sadly, Susie and her friend had to eat with us too so there was no chance to be alone – I decided to try and stay away from Hayley as much as possible and maybe see if these feelings would go away. Deep down, I knew they wouldn't but up above I wanted to believe it. Because it just would not be possible._

_When she went up to bed she looked at me and I just nodded, not knowing what else to say or do. After their door closed I sneaked up to my room and yanked off my jeans and t-shirt, sliding beneath the comforter and falling fast asleep._

_Thirteen hours later I woke up to the smell of pancakes. As I sniffed the air, my stomach suddenly grumbled and I crawled out of my bed, pulling on some shorts and heading downstairs, following the scent of chocolate chips and syrup._

_As I rounded the corner into the kitchen I almost stopped dead in my tracks but somehow managed to keep going as if everything was normal. But there, the entire time, was Hayley with pancake batter all over her nose and in her hair and on her clothes and she looked so cute I almost walked over right then and kissed her._


	12. Chapter 12

**(Ready? Deep breath. Thanks again to my wonderful readers :P dun dun dun. Back to when Hayley is in normal, Max in itatlics. Decided to put it in one chapter, as it would flow smoother. Are you sure you're ready?)  
**

A week later and I'm wondering if what had happened with Max will ever turn into anything. Believe me, every part of me doubts it though there is obviously one part of me that wants to believe it and that part is what keeps my blood flowing through my veins and oxygen soaring into my lungs. It was the first day of summer- school had ended yesterday- and I could not have felt freer. I had not a care in the world except for what my heart was feeling for a certain someone.

"Are we going to see a movie tomorrow?" I asked, rolling over onto my back and stretching my arms above my head. We were lying in the Garriner's backyard in our shorts and bikini tops, trying to get a little tan. It was working for Grace but thanks to my red hair, the only progress I was making was sunburn. Wonderful.

"Er, I think so but I'm not sure. I might just be too lazy to actually go anywhere tomorrow except the kitchen," Grace replied absentmindedly, changing the song on her iPod. Suddenly, a Poison song came blasting through the speakers, making me temporarily deaf. Oh jeez, I thought, not this again.

"Yea, okay, thanks. You are paying for my hearing aid!" The last part shouted so she could hear me. I put my arm over my face and then suddenly it went quiet. I raised my head, lifting my arm off my face to do so, and saw Max squatting next to the speakers, his hand on the volume button. I sat up, looking over at Grace who just turned and looked sarcastically at Max.

"Yes?" She asked, also sitting up.

"I'm going to a show in Barracaden. I won't be back until two in the morning." He stood up but continued to look down at us. I automatically glanced at my watch. It was five in the afternoon and I knew my mother would probably be expecting me home soon. I glanced up and saw both of them looking at me.

"Want to sleep over?" Grace asked and I saw Max stiffen. I looked up at him and he just raised his eyebrows once before waving and turning to leave. I raised an eyebrow at Grace and she just shook her head.

"Yea, sounds good," I replied, laying back down and trying to concentrate on the way the sun felt on my skin. Which was very hot, very hot indeed.

The television light flashed across my face, the only light in the entire first level of the house. It was almost two in the morning and I was slouched on the Garriner's couch in their living room watching reruns of some old TV show. I hadn't been able to sleep and had decided that this was better than lying on the spare mattress in Grace's room, tossing and turning.

I was still wide-awake, a painful headache allowing me no relief, when I heard a door squeak and then footsteps on the stairs that led up from the garage. I froze, my heart beating faster. I wasn't anywhere near a knife or pan or any other object that could harm somebody.

And then Max came through the door and I breathed a sigh of relief. That's right, he had had a show. I had momentarily forgotten in my panic.

"Hey," he said softly, walking over to the couch. "What are you doing up? Where are my sisters?" He kicked off his shoes and sat down next to me, leaving only an inch between my leg and his.

"I couldn't sleep," I replied, though my eyes felt heavier as soon as I said the words. "Here," I added, handing him the remote. "Find something good to watch." He took it and clicked through two hundred channels before landing on a picture of a wrecked ship.

"Gilligan's Island," he said, grinning, and just the sound of his voice sent a thrill through me.

As the show went on, I found myself getting sleepier and sleepier. Finally, I just fell into Max's side, my head on his shoulder. As the theme music came on for the next episode, my eyes closed.

_Three o'clock in the morning and I had just finished watching two episodes of Gilligan's Island with my little sisters' best friend. Not that that was a bad thing of course._

_"Feeling sleepy yet?" I asked her, gently shaking her leg. Halfway through the episodes she had closed the small distance between us by leaning against me. "Hayley?" I asked again, softer, putting my arm around her. I leaned forward slightly so I could see her face._

_Her eyes were closed, her mouth barely parted. I noticed now that her breathing was deeper._

_"Hayley, wake up, you gotta get back upstairs." I shook her shoulder and she slowly opened her always halfway._

_"What?' she asked sleepily. Then it dawned on her. "Oh. __Oh." I stood up, bringing her with me. As we started to walk up the stairs she sank into me and I tightened my arm around her._

_"Who's room are you sleeping in?" My voice was barely a whisper. We reached the top of the stairs and she seemed to be more awake so I released my grip on her._

_"Grace's," she said, stopping outside the door. My room was right next to hers, two steps from one doorway to the next._

_"Okay. Goodnight Hayley," I said as she turned to go into the room._

_"Night Max." Her hand was on the knob when I gently grabbed her shoulder and spun her back around. Her confused expression was in my vision for only a second and then I had kissed her, pulling back before she could react._

_I left her standing, shocked, in the hallway outside my room as I opened the door and went inside, closing it behind me._

_I had just kissed Hayley Bridge._


	13. Chapter 13

**And the story continues. Thanks for the reviews and stuff, it means the world to me. (: **

* * *

As I climbed back between the cool sheets in Grace's room, I knew I'd always remember the taste of blue raspberry slushy at three in the morning. My lips tingled where Max's had touched mine, finally touched mine. And while I was in an euphoric mood, I found myself noticing the problems in this situation and I knew that, in the morning, Max and I would have to talk.

So that's how I wound up sitting on a barstool at ten-thirty the next morning, waiting for Max to come downstairs.

The rest of the Garriners had already left to do one thing or another but I had told them to leave me behind. I felt like they were on to me as they shrugged and walked out the door and then I realized that it was nothing new for me to wait for Max. We were good friends after all. It's not like they knew we had kissed at three in the morning outside their bedroom doors last night, just after Max had had a blue raspberry slushy, that had left a tangy yet sweet taste in my mouth.

At ten to eleven I heard footsteps on the stairs and the nervousness took over my body. He came around the corner, shirtless, rubbing sleep from his eyes, and his hair sticking up a little in the front. That sight alone made my heart thud unevenly.

"Hey," he said softly, coming to sit next to me on the other barstool. We sat staring straight ahead, neither of us talking. At last I got up the nerve to speak.

"Max, we need to talk," I said, turning to glance at him. He nodded and then looked down at the empty counter in front of me.

"Have you eaten yet?" he asked, standing up. When I shook my head, he continued. "Then let's go get some breakfast and talk it over there." He rummaged through the laundry bin that sat on the floor as he spoke. When I didn't answer, he stood up and tossed me some clothes. I gave him a questioning look.

"They're comfy, and clean, now go change and I'll meet you outside in three minutes."

"But I don't have any money," I stammered.

"Then it'll be our first real date." He smiled and walked away, pulling on a second clean shirt. As he opened the front door, he turned around and saw me still sitting there. I wonder what my expression was like. Something amusing I supposed since he smirked and walked out.

I jumped up quickly and sprinted up the stairs into Grace's room. I tore my clothes off before checking out what Max had given me. A pair of his shorts, that somehow fit me perfectly and a shirt for his band. I pulled them both on, quickly noting how well they seemed to fit me, before pulling my hair up in a sloppy ponytail.

Racing downstairs, I barely slowed down to slip on my flip-flops before jogging outside and hopping in the van.

As soon as I was in, Max sped out of the driveway and down the street, turning the music up loud as he did so. We began singing along and banging the beat on our legs as he recklessly rounded the corner onto the main road, tires squealing. I laughed out loud and he grinned, glancing over at me quickly before back at the road.

When we pulled into the Original House of Pancakes, Max jumped out and began walking up the sidewalk to the door. I jogged to catch up with him and when I was right behind him, he grabbed two of my fingers in three of his, holding them loosely as he led the way inside.

"Table for two," he said before the hostess could ask. She nodded, glanced at our fingers, and then led the way to a table against the far wall. We sat down and she left, before coming back two minutes later to take our orders.

"Two orders of the Sweet Cinnamon Hotcakes," Max said, knowing they were my favorite. She nodded and left and Max finally spoke up.

"Well," he began, playing with his fork. "Obviously, I like you. A damn lot. Too much," he added, looking up at me apologetically. I looked down at the tablecloth, pulling on a thread, trying to slow my heart down without any luck.

"I like you too. A damn lot," I said quietly. "But what about Grace and Melanie? And your parents?" I asked him. When I glanced up I saw him staring off above my head, his gaze far away.

"Hey," I said gently, touching his arm. "Stay with me here." He shook his head and returned his eyes to mine.

"When will you see my sisters again?" he asked me, reaching out to take my hand. He rubbed his thumb absentmindedly along the inside of my palm.

"Uh, tomorrow?" I guessed. He was making it hard for me to think.

"Okay, then when you see them…I guess its best to tell them. Just say you like me, see what they say. And then go from there. They may be mad that we already talked about it." I snorted and nodded.

"Just a little bit," I said sarcastically. He smiled and my reflex smile was instant. "And your parents?" I asked, as the steaming plates of pancakes were set in front of us.

Max took a bite before responding. "Mmm," he said, eyes twinkling.

"Max?" I probed, taking a bite of my own. They were good. Really good.

"I'll talk to them tonight I suppose. Though they won't control it, I won't let them. But I know they're more protective of you than they are of me…" he trailed off, finishing off the first pancake in two more bites. I smirked and finished my own.

We left the restaurant minutes after that, Max leaving definite skid marks in the parking lot as we pulled away.

He took my hand on the way home, holding it gently on his thigh, while maneuvering the van with his free hand. Twenty minutes later he pulled into my driveway, stopping in front of my garage. I gently pulled my hand from his, climbing out and walking around to his open window.

"Thanks for breakfast," I said softly. He leaned out the window slightly and kissed my forehead.

"I'll talk to my parents tonight," he said as he pulled away. "Don't forget to tell the trouble twins." And then he was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

**The parents. Dun dun dunnnn. Thanks still to my reviewers. :) You guys keep me going on this story.**

**-zoomie**

* * *

_I waited until the twins were clearing the table._

_"Mom, Dad, can I speak with you guys alone?" I saw them both scrutinize me before Mom looked up._

_"Grace, Melanie, go take Stevie for a walk." At the mention of a walk, our fluffball of a dog came bounding into the room, sliding across the wood floor into my chair. I shook my head and scratched his ears._

_"What? Mom!" Grace protested, but was silenced by Dad's gaze. They grudgingly got the leash and left, taking Stevie with them. Ten bucks they stood with their ears pressed to the front door, trying to hear the conversation but only ending up with splinters as proof._

_"What is it, Max?" Dad asked when the front door slammed shut. Mom looked at me expectantly._

_"Well…it's about Hayley," I said slowly, not really knowing how to begin. I avoided my parents' gazes. They probably thought I got her pregnant or something like that. At least Mom would._

_"What about Hayley?" Mom asked gently, though the curiosity burned in her voice. I heard her chair squeak as she scooted forward._

_"Uh, I like her?" It came out like a question, as I looked up to meet my parents' startled faces. They were shocked it was only that simple, it was obvious. Ha, simple, right. What does that mean anyway? "And she likes me too. I want her to be my girlfriend."_

_"Oh Max," Dad said softly, looking worried, though I knew it wasn't for my sake._

_"Max, don't do that to her. You know how every girl ends up," Mom said, looking slightly disapproving, though it had retreated slightly when she realized I had technically done nothing wrong._

_"No Mom," I said, louder now. "This is different. I really like her, as a person. Not for-" I cut myself off. That would have been awkward._

_"But Max, she's Grace and Melanie's best friend," Dad interjected, ignoring my unfinished sentence. "You can't do that to them either."_

_"Dad, it's not all me. I'm not the only bad guy. Hayley likes me back, remember?" I closed my eyes for a minute, taking a deep breath. It was actually going better than I thought it would._

_"You know this for a fact?" Mom asked me, forcing me to look at her. Her face was stern now though I could see a sparkle in her eye. I knew she would think Hayley would be good for me. As long as I didn't hurt her._

_"Yea, she told me," I replied, leaning back. Dad sighed and stood up, going over to the sink and rinsing off his plate._

_"Okay," Mom said, also standing up. "When is Hayley going to tell the twins?"_

_"Tomorrow." Even if we hadn't already been planning on it, Mom would have made sure they knew._

_"Then after she tells them I want you all to come find us and we are all going to talk. We need to make this work somehow. Okay?" I nodded and left the room, breathing a deep sigh of relief as I climbed the stairs to my room._

_Toes throbbing, sweat dripping from my short hair, and grass stains on every uncovered part of my body, I collapsed onto the sideline of the soccer field. After not having played for two years, my feet had outgrown my cleats, but I had no other alternative besides sneakers, which did not work well on turf._

_Kevin and Charlie and Charlie's Brazilian exchange student, Alfonso, fell to the ground beside me. We had just played two on two for an hour, all of us going all out._

_Not knowing why the others had, I knew my sole reason was to forget about everything for a little bit and just play the game I had once loved. It wasn't until I had gotten to the field, after alerting the other three to meet me there, that they all still played soccer, while I had quit back after freshman year because the coach got on my nerves. Really, I had just lost interest, and concentrated on the drums more seriously._

_"That was…excellent," Alfonso struggled to find the right word. He had come for the summer and first semester of our senior year, and though he had only been here for three days, his English had already improved immensely. Laughing to myself, I figured he would be cussing with us within two weeks._

_"Yes, yes it was," I agreed, tearing my cleats off my feet. The relief was instant._

_"Why haven't we done this in so long?" Kevin asked absently. No one had an answer. We just hadn't._

_"Well," Kevin said, standing up, cleats held up the heel in one hand. "I'm supposed to meet Amanda for a party in twenty minutes." He walked away and we laughed. He would barely be home in twenty minutes._

_"Alright, we better take off too," Charlie said, and the three of us stood up and stretched. As we walked towards the parking lot, Charlie spoke of the gigs we were supposed to play in the next month. I had forgotten to take my A.D.D. meds that afternoon though, and found my mind drifting off to the most random of places._

_"Dude, stay with me," Charlie said, hand waving in front of my face. "Gig, on Tuesday, that's three days from now. It's at the P, you better be there, nine o'clock, but I'll talk to you before then."_

_I waved him off and climbed into the van, already thinking about something else._


	15. Chapter 15

**The twins, dunnndunnnndunnnnn. I just realized as I was writing this that I left out the one scene this entire story was based off of...Haha, my bad. If anyone wants me to still write it, I'll add it in after this I suppose. Whoops, hehe. Let me know!!  
**

**Thanks still to my reviewers! :)**

* * *

"Hayley!" Susie shouted my name, when she opened the front door.

"Hey Suze." I grinned as she tackle-hugged me. "Alright, get off of me, metal mouth," I said a minute later. She had just recently gotten her braces on, and along with the rest of the Garriners, I was giving her hell for it.

And it worked. She let go of me, glaring as she attempted to slam the door. But I was quicker, sticking my foot out to keep it open a crack.

"That's not very nice, Metallic," Grace said, coming down the stairs and pulling the door back open. Susie opened her mouth to say something before closing it and stalking off to her room.

"Aw, you know you love us!" I called, her slammed door drowning out the end of my sentence.

Grace and I laughed as we headed out to the backyard to where Melanie and Millie were carelessly throwing a softball around.

"Northwestern versus Michigan game next weekend, you in?" Millie called as we came down the steps. I nodded, smiling, as Melanie chucked the ball at me. I caught it, the laces stinging my ball, before tossing it in the air to Grace, who let it drop.

"You suck," Millie said, plopping down on the grass. We joined her, sitting in a circle. It had been a while since we'd all hung out like this, just the four of us, doing nothing but relaxing.

We joked around for several minutes, in between Millie's stories about guys that she had met at her pre-camp dinner. She left in two weeks, and it had begun to hang over us. At one point, we all flipped over and lay facing each other on our stomachs, talking about pointless things, just enjoying each other's company.

And then Melanie looked at me and said, "So, any new guys in your life?" Grace and Millie turned to look at me also, probably to make fun of the blush that I knew was spreading rapidly through my cheeks.

"Oh, there must be someone, she's blushing!" Grace exclaimed, proving me right. I nodded before standing up. They all flipped back around and sat up as I paced back and forth in front of them.

"Hayley? Are you okay?" Millie asked. I nodded quickly to assure her.

"Well…" I began. And stopped abruptly. How in the world do you tell your best friends that you like a guy you shouldn't?

I turned around to face them before blurting "I like Max." They all sat there, stunned. Grace looked skeptical, Millie incredulous. Melanie seemed to be the only one that wasn't too upset.

"Wait a second," Grace said. "Let me get this straight. _You_ like _Max?_" I nodded and she shook her head in disbelief. Millie started laughing at me, and I felt myself smile.

"Aw, I knew this would happen ever since they became friends," Melanie said.

"Yes," Millie replied, "but the question is, does Max like you back?" I nodded again, my voice lost to me for the moment.

"Well at least he chose someone good _this_ time," Grace said to me, standing up and walking over to pick up the softball. She tossed it up in the air and caught it before continuing. "But Hayley, Max? You know how he is with girls…" She trailed off. She had told me the stories of his love life many times before.

"This is different Grace, we were friends first." She closed her mouth then, dropped the softball and headed back into the house. I sighed, still unsure of how her and Millie were really taking this, as they were good at hiding it. But Melanie seemed happy enough, which was shocking. Then again, she did get along the best with Max.

"I think it's great," she said, coming up and giving me a hug. "Forget about Grace, she'll get over it soon enough." I smiled wryly and sat down next to Millie, who leaned against me.

"As long as your happy," was all she said. And then shouting from inside the house broke the silence of the backyard. Oh jeez, I thought. Grace had gone to Max.

Just as soon as it had started, the shouting died, and Max popped his head out the door. My heart beat a little harder, seeing him, though also knowing that at least two people were okay with my feelings.

"You three, inside," he said, walking back inside and leaving the door open. We helped each other up before climbing the steps into the air conditioning. Mr. and Mrs. Garriner were sitting at the kitchen table, Max next to them at the head. Grace was nowhere to be found.

"Sit down girls," Mrs. Garriner said. "Actually, Millie, if you want to go watch television you can, or you can stay, whichever." Millie nodded and sat down on the touch, clicking on the flat screen before turning the volume down.

"We need to talk, guys," Mr. Garriner said, leaning forward slightly, his elbows resting on the table.

"What about Grace?" Melanie asked, stealing a glance at Max. I had carefully sat as far away from Max as possible at the table, though that ended up being just on the other side of Mel. I knew I should give them time to get used to the idea, and sitting right next to Max would not be a good start.

Everyone ignored Mel's question, instead tuning into to what Mrs. Garriner said next.

"We're going to have to work out…a schedule of sorts," she said, wincing slightly. "I don't want to think its necessary, but it may be. So when you, Hayley, are over here hanging out with the twins, Max should either be gone or in his room."

"We don't want to make it awkward," Mr. Garriner said apologetically. "Unless of course you all could hang out together." Max snorted and glanced at me, smirking. I bit back my smile as I glanced back at him.

"That's what I thought," Mrs. Garriner spoke again, shooting Max a look. "And then when Hayley is here, hanging out with Max-" at this, Millie snorted from the couch. I could see the quotations around that phrase in her mind and I again had to bite back a smile. "-the twins should be AWOL, or down the street at your house, Millie."

For now, Millie had turned the television off and was gazing at us with an amused expression. When Mrs. Garriner mentioned this, she nodded and rolled off onto the floor, laying spread eagle on her stomach. Melanie grinned.

"Is that all, Mom?" Max asked, standing up. "I have band practice in ten minutes." She nodded and he left, waving at me as he headed down the stairs to the garage.

My heart was still beating unevenly.

* * *

"Grace?" I knocked on her bedroom door for the second time, and this time it popped open. I peeked through the crack before pushing it open all the way to find Grace lying on the bed, her feet on the wall behind the headboard. When I came in she flipped around and sat up.

"Hi," she said, turning to look out the window. I sighed, slightly worried about her reaction.

"Grace, are you mad at me?" I asked softly, trying to go for a puppy dog look. It must've worked as her face melted.

"No, Hayley, I'm mad at Max. The way he still insists on liking you and going out with you when he is just going to hurt you in the end." She patted the empty space of comforter in front of her and I walked over and sat down.

"But why are you so sure he's going to hurt me?" I asked her, trying to search deep in her eyes for the answer. She turned away again, looked down at her hands, back at me.

"I guess I'm not," she said finally, with a sigh. "And if he hurts you, I'll make sure he wakes up breathing through a tube," she added forcefully as an afterthought. I grinned and gave her a hug but she pushed me off, ever the unfeeling one, instead pulling me up and dragging me back down the stairs where Millie and Melanie still sat waiting.


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright, here's the next addition. I've been just dying to write more and more and more, but so much stupid and pointless homework. Thankfully it is the weekend.**

**Thanks still to my reviewers, I absolutely love you guys. I'm writing this for you, this shorter version of the story that I plan to make into a best-seller someday. So you get the preview. :)**

**_Again, there is a chapter, the one in which this entire story was originally based off of, that I completely forgot to take out of my head and put into type. It was how I first came up with this idea, because I imagined this scene, and it all went from there. So if you'd like to see it in words, let me know please and I shall put it up_. :)**

* * *

"Alright, so I should warn you, they're a little crazy, but I hope they'll grow on you," I explained to Hayley as we pulled into Charlie's driveway. Band practice was at his house today and I had wanted Hayley to come along and meet my band mates. Of course, she already knew them from school, but I wanted her to truly get to know them. Today was really just a goof-off day for practice anyway.

She smiled and squeezed my hand as we headed down the driveway to the open garage door. I wasn't sure if she was nervous or not. Her face betrayed nothing, though her eyes were dancing.

As we got to the garage door, I could hear Tom playing a funky guitar riff, Charlie messing around on the keyboard. I knocked on the door and it opened enough so Hayley and I could get under, before Charlie closed it again.

"Well, hello, you must be Hayley!" Tom said jokingly, setting down his guitar. She laughed and nodded. "Nice to meet you, I'm Tom!" he exclaimed, taking her hand and pumping it up and down dramatically. Her grin widened as Charlie came up and gave her a high-five.

I looked around me and spotted Lex sleeping on the couch.

"Here Hayley," I said, reaching down and picking up a soft baseball that was lying on the ground. "Throw this at Lex," I added, gesturing towards his sleeping form. She looked shocked.

"Aw c'mon Hayley, he won't mind," Tom said, snickering. She bit her lip but took the ball from my hand, her fingers brushing mine. She raised her arm, but then froze.

"Hayley, really, we do it all the time," Charlie said, going back to his keyboard. Suddenly, her arm flung forward and the ball smacked into Lex's exposed stomach.

"Oof," he said, sitting up, his eyes half-open. "Max, I told you, if you do that one more time-" and then he stopped when he spotted Hayley smirking next to me. "Oh, I see, you got your girlfriend to do it," he said, the corners of his mouth turning up into a friendly smile.

"Hi, Hayley, I'm Lex, though I suppose you already knew that."

"Hey Lex. Sorry to, uh, wake you up like that," she replied, though I could see she was not sorry at all. I laughed out loud before going to sit behind my drums. Hayley went over and sat on the couch, curling her feet up underneath her.

"Alright now, guys, I want it hard," Charlie said, picking up his guitar.

"That's what she said," Hayley said quietly from the couch.

"Ooh," Lex said, from his place in front of us all, dragging out the vowel. "She got you good." I laughed and did the little drum thing, two beats on the snare with the cymbal at the end. Bah Dum, Chh. Tom snickered as Hayley blushed slightly, though she was grinning. Charlie glared at her for a minute until she glanced over at me and I nodded and winked, to let her know it was all right.

"Ya know," Charlie said as we were getting ready to leave, "I like this one Max, you better keep her." I nodded and turned to find Hayley. She was over with Lex, laughing at something he had told her. My heart flipped over in my chest.

It made me happier than anything that she liked them and they liked her. It was like an enormous weight had been lifted off of my shoulders.

"Okay, uh, that guy," Hayley said, nodding her head in the direction of a middle-aged man with a little girl on his shoulders, standing in line at the McDonalds. We were sitting in the food court at the mall, people watching.

"Well let's see," I said, taking a good look at the guy. "I'd say his wife had some shopping spree to go on, so he took his daughter out for a fun day. They probably are going to Chuck E. Cheese for dinner, and most likely just came from the park." It was Hayley's idea to make up stories for random people that walked by. I turned to look at her and saw her watching the pair with a small smile, her face completely relaxed.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her then, as the man and his daughter sat down at a table and Hayley leaned her head back to stare at the ceiling. She lifted her head again and turned to look at me. I held her gaze in mine, neither of us saying anything.

"I was actually thinking about the jungle gym at my old elementary school," she said, breaking the silence. I smiled and kissed her nose.

"What about it?" I whispered against her lips, as he moved them to mine. She sat back and shrugged and I let it drop for now, instead nodding to the next mall-goer.


	17. Chapter 17

**These chapters are short, I know, but my creativeness comes in small bursts. Eh, not that happy with these last two, but they shall do for now. Stay tuned for more suspense.**

**Last chance for the scene that began the tale of Max and Hayley.**

* * *

The noisy sound of crickets chirping filled my ears as my passenger door opened and Max gently took my hand, helping me out of the van. We had left the mall an hour ago, so we could go back to his house to get a blindfold.

"What for?" I had asked. He had answered my simply tying it around my eyes as soon as we were back in the van.

Now, as he led me gently by the hand, the same two fingers he always held in his, I felt my heart beating wildly. My curiosity was overtaking me, and I almost ripped off the blindfold.

"Okay, we're here," Max's voice reached my ears, coming from behind me, as he let go of my hand. And then the blindfold dropped, along with my jaw.

My legs immediately carried me over to the jungle gym, it's silhouette all I could see in the light of the setting sun. I reached it and quickly began climbing, dropping down and swinging from the bars as soon as I had reached the top.

I had dropped and was sitting on the bark chips when Max finally reached the rusting metal shape. He looked slightly wary, his face smooth in the fading light, as he stepped through the bars and sat down across from me.

I looked at him, really looked, and watched the way his eyes watched mine. How in this moment, right now, he looked so cute, because he was completely vulnerable, nothing influencing him to be anything different.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him, the same question he had asked me a few hours before, on that bench in the mall. He looked off above my head before returning his gaze to me.

"You," he said simply, pulling me over and setting me in front of him, my head against his chest. Wrapping his arms around me, he started us on the topic of music, and that soon faded into movies, which faded into random things.

We stopped talking as the moon rose and just sat there, holding each other. Somehow, it was enough.

"Thank you, Max," I said softly but meaningfully as he dropped me off at my garage. He smiled, and again my reflex smile was instant. I leaned toward him and he met me half way, pressing his lips gently to mine. I broke away, came back and kissed his jaw, before finally climbing out of the van.

He waited until I was inside before speeding away, one honk echoing through the darkness. I grinned and hugged myself for a moment before stepping into the house.

"Hayley, is that you?" It was my mother. I had told her about Max the day he had told his parents.

"Yes, Mommy," I answered, walking down the hall to the kitchen where she was standing with a glass of wine, the newspaper spread open on the counter in front of her.

"Hi sweet pea," she said, setting the glass down. "How's Max?"

I walked over to the fridge, peering inside for something edible.

"Amazing," I replied, voice muffled by the many jars and bottles. I reappeared with a piece of frozen leftover pizza. "He took me back to the jungle gym at Crown," I added, though I knew she wouldn't get as much meaning from it.

She smiled, picking up her wineglass again. "He sounds really sweet, Hayley. Be careful with him now, take good care of him," she said quietly. I nodded and left the kitchen.

I found Patrick in the basement, playing a video game. He didn't even glance up as I came down the stairs. I was plopped on the other couch, halfway done with my pizza when he finally finished a level and paused to look at me.

"Are you ready to play _yet?"_ he asked. I grinned.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for your patience of my short little chapters. :D Big ones soon to come. Well at least one for now. Suspense must be built, bear with me. :) thank you.**

-zoomie

* * *

"Popcorn or peanuts?" Millie asked me. We were standing in the line for the concession stand at the Michigan softball stadium. They had lost to Northwestern last week but we had decided to come back again this weekend to see them crush Ohio.

"Lemonade!" Melanie shouted, walking up. Mr. Garriner and Grace trailed behind her. I figured that Millie's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Stone must still be in the stands with Mrs. Garriner, saving our seats.

"Now, Melanie Garriner, that was not one of the choices," Millie said, masking her smile well. And then I burst out laughing, which broke her mock seriousness and soon we were all laughing.

We got back to our seats and I took my place in between Mrs. Stone and Grace.

"So Hayley, I hear you've been seeing Max," Mrs. Stone said, a faint smile on her face. I looked around to her other side where Millie was pretending to be intent on watching the game. She ignored me and I looked back at her mother.

"Yes, I have," I said, laughing a little. The Stones and Garriners were family friends so it figured Mrs. Stone would know. I shouldn't have been surprised.

"Well good, I think you are good for him," Mrs. Stone said, giving me a small hug before turning back to talk to Mr. Garriner who was seated on the other side of Millie. I turned to Grace who was also pretending to watch the game. However, I kept up and stared at her until she at last looked over at me.

"Yes?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, before turning to watch the rest of the game myself.

"And that last play!" Mr. Stone exclaimed as we walked through the front door of the Garriner house.

"Of the second game? I know! Incredible!" Mrs. Garriner said, leading us into the kitchen. We were all laughing and smiling, everyone in a good mood. Michigan _had_ absolutely killed Ohio, with amazing strikeouts, double plays, and hits.

"I mean the way she turned that doub-," Mr. Garriner began to say but cut himself off. Everyone stopped talking and I turned from a play-by-play conversation with Melanie to see Max standing by the barstools.

"Hi Max!" Mrs. Stone said. He smiled and nodded politely to her.

"I didn't know you'd still be home," Mrs. Garriner said solemnly as she opened the pantry, pulling out the wine bottle for the adults.

"Uh, yea, I was actually just leaving," Max replied, walking towards the front door as he did so. He walked by me, brushing his fingers across mine as he passed, and then he was gone. I felt my face heat up and just knew that it looked like a fire hydrant. But no one pretended to notice, instead going back to the intense conversation. Grace was the only one who did not join in, instead hopping up the stairs to "change her clothes".

Max and I had decided in the beginning to keep the gestures small when we were around his family until they got used to the idea. Hence the finger brushing, instead of maybe a hug or a kiss on the cheek, or even him ruffling my hair like he sometimes did.

And yet it still got to Grace. I didn't know what else to do. Realizing that she'd just have to see how happy we were with each other, I went and joined everyone in the family room to watch the delayed game on the television.

The radio blared as we all lay out in Millie's backyard, painting our nails. We talked about random things, from softball games to the new Target that opened up a few miles away. We joked, laughed, and had a good time. Even Grace was laughing.

It was as if we had all forgotten about Max and myself, and I wanted to keep it that way. And then a song we all knew and loved came on the radio.

Millie and Melanie immediately jumped up and started dancing, both of them singing out of tune. Grace laughed and stood up, pulling me with her. She let go of my hand and ran over to the hose on the back of the house. Grabbing it, she raced back over to us, allowing the hose to untangle its way along, and started to sing into the nozzle, pretending it was a microphone.

I laughed, and my smile came so easily, as I watched my best friends mess around. I felt all warm and fuzzy inside, and I never wanted this feeling to go away.

At last, we all calmed down and, after belting out three more songs and getting weird looks from cars that passed by, we flopped back onto the grass.

"Aw crap," Melanie said, glancing down at her bright yellow nails. The rest of us looked at ours and groaned in unison. We had completely smudged the polish. And then Grace started laughing and soon we were all rolling around on the ground.

At that precise moment, I was finally happy.


	19. Chapter 19

_One, two, one, two, three, four, I said in my head, clicking my drumsticks together as I did so. On four, we all came in, my drums pounding, guitar throwing out some riffs, singer belting out the lyrics, bass tying us all together. And then suddenly, we all stopped, the only thing still making sound was Charlie on the bass, and then I joined in on the rims of the snare. Tom played a few notes on guitar, keeping things quiet. Lex quietly sang a few lyrics. And then we burst into noise again._

_The Barracaden crowd screamed, jumping up and down, some people even banging their heads. I laughed out loud, though the sound was drowned out by another riff on guitar. And then it was time for my solo and I didn't think about anything else but the music until the show was over._

_"Whew. Men, that was good," Tom said jokingly, setting his guitar on the couch in the backroom._

_"Yea it was," I agreed, tossing my shirt onto the floor in front of the couch. I had thrown it off in between our third and fourth songs. It was still soaked with sweat. Even my shorts, the only thing left, were soaked. I almost wanted to gag, but hey, that was a good show for you._

_"When's our next show?" Lex asked Charlie as we left the building thirty minutes later. I glanced at my phone- eleven-thirty._

_"Uh," Charlie said, momentarily distracted as he squinted around the dark parking lot for my van. "Next Thursday?" he guessed, spotting it._

_"Only a week? Nice," I said, hating when shows were so far apart from each other._

_"Yea, I think another jam session at my place on Monday will do the trick. Because then there is the Shain Park Battle of the Bands one week from Saturday." Tom stopped for a minute, moving his guitar case to his other hand. My heart jumped. That was our one-month. If we made it. But I immediately abolished that thought from my head-of course we'd survive._

_A week later we were sitting once again in the Marlette Shop back room, waiting for the first band to finish their set. Charlie and Lex were goofing off, wrestling each other on the ground, while Tom slept peacefully on the old, fraying couch, undisturbed._

_At last, the stage manager knocked and told us it was time to go on. I chucked a cookie at Tom and we all whooped and hollered as we jogged out onto the stage._

_Like always, as soon as I took my seat behind the drum set, I looked out into the crowd. And my eyes immediately found Hayley. My heart jumped as I saw her grinning at me, knowing she had surprised me. I smirked and narrowed my eyes at her, before starting the set off with one, two, one, two, three, four._

_As soon as we were finished, I headed off stage. Turning the corner I saw Hayley running towards me down the narrow hallway in the back of the building. Thinking quickly, I spread my feet and held out my arms and she immediately jumped into them, wrapping her legs around my waist.  
"Hi," she whispered, giggling into my ear. I pulled my head back and looked at her for a second before moving my lips to hers._

_"Hi," I whispered back, against her lips. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to mine, tightening her arms around my neck. I tightened my own around her waist, just breathing in her scent._

_At last, I slid her gently off of me, kissing her one last time, before linking my fingers through hers and leading her to the back room. Pushing open the door, I found Lex gone, along with his things, and Tom and Charlie discussing something intently._

_"Hey, I'm taking off," I said, letting go of Hayley's hand to walk over and pick up my backpack. They looked up at me, their conversation pausing for a moment._

_"Alright," Charlie said. "Hi Hayley," he grinned and held out his hand for a high-five._

_"Hi Charlie," Hayley said, smiling and high-fiving him. "Hi Tom." He smiled and nodded, and then Charlie and Tom went back to their conversation._

_"C'mon," I said, coming back and taking her hand again. We walked slowly out to the van, me watching Hayley as she looked up at the stars._

_Climbing in, I again reached over and took her hand, holding it on my thigh as I drove us back to the playground at her old elementary school._

_I had been so glad when she had liked it when I had first taken her. Not sure how she would react, my insides warmed when I saw the sparkle in her eye. At least I had done one thing right._

_"Let's go!" Hayley shouted, her excitement apparent as we ran towards the swing set. She threw herself onto one and I calmly walked behind her, my smile glued to my face as I finally saw the little kid in her. Gently, I started pushing her, until she was flying through the air. As she slowed down again, I sat down on the swing next to her._

_"My dad always use to say," she said, her feet kicking lightly in the air, "that he would push me over the bar one day, just to see if I could do it. He never did though," her smile was sad and she grew quiet then. Grace had told me back when the two had first become friends that Hayley's dad had died of cancer years ago._

_I took her hand, pulling her off her swing and onto my lap. She took my arms and wrapped them around her, holding them at her waist and leaning back into my chest. Gently, I placed my chin on top of her head, as a gentle breeze started up._

_A few minutes later, Hayley turned, burying her face in my t-shirt and I just held her tightly, held her together._

_When the moon came out, big and round above the treetops, Hayley lifted her head from my chest, and kissed right underneath my jaw, sending a tingle from that spot down to my toes. I kissed her forehead and she leaned into me again._

_"Tell me something about you," she said, tightening her arms around my middle. I couldn't see her face, so instead I stared at that bright moon._

_"Well," I said, not bothering to question her, "I'm adopted. Did you know that?"_

_"Mhm," she murmured. "Grace told me once. Tell me something else," she added patiently, resting her head against my shoulder now. I nodded, figuring that one of the twins probably had._

_"Let's see. I hate rollarcoasters. Oh wait, you knew that." She giggled._

_"Of course, silly, don't you remember Cedar Point two months ago?" I could hear the smile in her voice as we both remembered that._

_"Yes, I couldn't forget it," I said._

_"You wouldn't let go of my hand after that ride," she giggled, pulling her head back to look at me. I smiled and kissed her softly on the lips, thinking again as she placed her head back on my shoulder, the breeze blowing the scent of her shampoo into my nose._

_"Okay. When I was eight, I had to get stitches because I fell off my bike and hit my head on the driveway. I've never ridden a bike again." I had a sharp pang then, for only a second, as I remembered that._

_"Wow," Hayley breathed. "I've never had stitches before. Or been stung by a bee." She sat back, twisting back around to stare at the dark trees._

_"Seventh grade, on the soccer field during practice," I said, laughing._

_"You played soccer?" She exclaimed, pulling herself off of my lap and walking slowly toward the parking lot. I jumped up and followed her, walking fast until I caught up. When I did, she grabbed my arm and linked it in hers, slowing our walk down a lot._

_"Yea, I played for eleven years. Started when I was four and played until freshmen year." The parking lot was getting closer too fast._

_"Why'd you stop?" Hayley asked quietly, leaning into my side. She kicked a rock along the foursquare blacktop._

_"Didn't like the coach," I said simply, before adding, "and I wanted to focus more on drums."_

_"Ah. Do you ever miss it?" The rock hit the grass and disappeared beneath the long blades. I smiled._

_"Sometimes," was all I said. And then we were at the van. I kissed her for a long minute at the passenger door before walking around and climbing in on the driver's side._

_

* * *

_**Okay, per request, I shall write the scene that started it all. And the extra chapter. I'm excited, I'm glad some of you want it. :) **

**If you guys have anything you want to see, let me know and I'll see if I can work it into the story. Is there any character you would like to see more of?**

**And one thing: How do you picture Max? Because I know when I picture him he's the Max I actually know, but what about you guys who most likely don't know who the character is based off of?**

**-Zoomie  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well here is the extra chapter for the idea I got when I went to Cedar Point. Enjoy, review please. If it doesn't allow me to move it to were it goes, this takes place after chapter 5.

* * *

**

"Everybody up, come on, let's go!" Mrs. Garriner said loudly, walking down the hallway and opening each bedroom door.

"Come on! Up!" She said, opening Melanie's door, where I had slept the night before.

"What's going on?" I asked groggily, sitting up and throwing the hot covers off.

"We are going to Cedar Point today, remember?" Melanie asked, getting up and walking out of the room. Then it dawned on me, as I glanced at the clock and saw it only read seven-thirty. Slowly, I climbed out of bed, the only thing propelling me forward being the fact that everyone said Cedar Point was amazing.

We were going this weekend because the Garriners had found out I had never been there, which was a crime in this state. This was why we were getting up so early in the morning, to get down to Ohio when it opened.

Lazily, I headed into the bathroom, bumping into Max as he headed out.

"Watch it sleepy," he said, smirking and going back into his room, slamming the door. I groaned.

An hour later we were all in the car, all six of the Garriners and me. I was squeezed in between Max and Grace in the middle seats. Susie and Melanie were sitting behind me with Mr. Garriner driving in the front, Mrs. Garriner as his second in command.

"Can I have a fry, Max?" Mrs. Garriner asked, reaching her hand over the seat. He reached into the Arby's bag, pulling out a tiny fry and placing it in her palm.

"That's it?!" She exclaimed. "It's only half an inch long!" But she popped it into her mouth anyway.

"That's what she said," I said, raising my head off the back of my seat and opening my eyes. The entire car erupted in laughter. Even Mr. Garriner was laughing.

"Good one," Max said, handing me an extra long fry. "Your reward," he explained, when I raised an eyebrow. I grinned and ate it. Turning to look at Grace, I found her still laughing but shaking her head at Max. I laughed too, but not at the joke. I found it hilarious how Grace never understood Max when he was her own brother.

"So, Hayley, you can't wimp out on us now, it's too late to turn back," Susie said as we pulled into the extremely large, and almost packed parking lot.

"Yea, don't pull a Max," Mr. Garriner said, shooting Max a look in the rearview mirror. He glared at his father, crumpling up his fast food bag and chucking it at the windshield.

"What do you mean?" I asked, stretching as we climbed out of the car.

"Oh, you will see," Melanie answered me, smirking, her eyes wide. I raised both eyebrows this time but refrained from comment.

After going on the two "warm-up" rides as the Garriners called them, the two in which felt like nothing to me but Max was freaking out the entire time(I knew saw what they meant, he was a complete wuss, which made the entire thing hilarious), and waiting in a two-hour long line, we climbed into the next ride. This one was one of the fastest roller coasters in the park, though it was also the longest one.

"Come on, Max, we are sitting in front," I told him, laughing as his eyes widened even more if that was possible and his nostrils flared.

"No way," he said. "It's bad enough you guys are already making me go on the ride, but making me sit front, nu uh." He stood his ground as the rest of us moved to the front of the line.

"Aw Max come on, I've never been on the ride either. Let's do it together." He refused all the way until the next set of cars pulled up and emptied. And then I still had to drag him into the front car with me, to the encouraging and sneering of his family from their places in the cars directly behind us.

As the ride started up the instant ascent, Max grabbed my hand and held it so tightly it turned white. I laughed and squeezed his back. I was scared also, though I was excited also, when he wasn't.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the cars rose up and over the hill, pausing for a split second so we could see the ninety-five degree drop, before racing off down the hill. I screamed right along with Max as our hands gripped each other, cutting off circulation, all the way until the ride jerked to a halt two minutes later back at the start.

As we climbed off, Max was still clutching my hand, though not as tightly as before now that the ride was over.

"Max," I said laughing as the safety bars popped off. "You can let go of my hand now!" He shook his head, eyes wide, though there was a faint smile on his lips.

"I know we are going on more rides and there is no way I'm sitting front again."

But we did sit front again, on the fastest ride in the park. I dragged him on once more, and again he held my hand the entire way, the entire sixteen seconds of the ride.

In fact, Max held my hand the entire day, gripping it tightly on the rides, but still grasping it firmly as we walked around the park. Mr. and Mrs. Garriner made fun of it continuously, along with his sisters though Grace just gave him weird looks.

"What?!" he'd say, whenever he caught her with a raised eyebrow.

"You are so strange," was all she'd say in reply. That or, "You are just such a wuss."

"I mean come on," Grace said now, as we got in line for the last ride of the day, the one with the highest incline. I had already promised Max we wouldn't sit front row. "Hayley has never even been on a true roller coaster until now and she's braver than you are!"

"Maybe that's why!" Mr. Garriner said, laughing.

Max finally let go of my hand as we climbed back into the car at ten thirty that night, preparing for the long drive home.

I woke up at one in the morning, as we pulled into their driveway, to find Max leaning against the window, me leaning against him, and Grace leaning against me.


	21. Chapter 21

**I know, it's short again, I apologize. I'll just be writing a chapter, and put it up and then think of something else and make another chapter out of it. Forgive me.**

**Anyway, I'd really really like to know-how do you picture Max? and Hayley?**

**Give me some feedback please! If I like an idea of yours, I'll try and work it in.**

**Sorry if I start rushing these next few chapters but I'm trying to get to this one part that I've had in my head for a while. And it's only the beginning, dun dun dun. :)**

**Review please, thanks, it really makes my day better.**

**-Zoomie**

**p.s. this is still Max's POV.**

That Saturday we came in second for Battle of the Bands, losing to a band that usually plays in Shain Park, so it wasn't too bad. Afterwards, I met Hayley by the van-she had come to watch- and took her back to the house.

I had informed the twins ahead of time to not be home and they had sighed but agreed, sticking true to their promise as we walked in to a quiet house. Telling Hayley to go downstairs and pick out a movie, I walked over to the microwave and popped a bag of kettle corn, her favorite.

Before I was even on the stairs, I heard the music. Walking through the basement door I saw Hayley there looking at me, as the opening chords of "Faithfully", by _Journey_, played. She smiled softly as I set the bowl down on the table and walked over to her, putting my hands on her waist. She wrapped her own around my neck, pulling me close to her.

I moved us around in a slow, barely moving, circle, pressing my lips to her hair. When the most famous lyric was sang, Hayley pulled back and looked me in the eyes for a second before I kissed her. _I'm forever yours…faithfully._

The garage door slammed and there were footsteps on the basement steps. We immediately jumped apart, just in time before the door opened.

"Whatcha guys doing?" Susie asked, coming in and eyeing the two of us.

"Get out Susie," I said firmly. She stood her ground for a minute until my glare finally got to her and she left. I waited until her footsteps were in the kitchen, before looking at Hayley.

"That was close," I said simply.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," she replied, laughing. This was the first time we had actually kicked out my sisters to be alone down here. We had been trying to stay away from the house so it wouldn't be awkward. But I figured they needed to get used to it eventually.

"Let's just watch a movie now," Hayley suggested, holding up the DVD that she had selected when we had first gotten home. I smiled and took it from her, going over to put it in the DVD player. I came back and sat down next to her, so our arms touched. I kicked my feet up onto the end table, and Hayley put hers up as well, intertwining her ankles with mine.

I realized I had forgotten to see what movie she had chosen when the first scene started.

"A scary movie?" I asked, turning my head to look at her. She glanced up at me. "Since when do you like scary movies?"

"Since you're here," she said shrugging, as if the answer was obvious. I smiled and kissed her temple before turning back to watch.

And it wasn't even thirty minutes in before her face was buried in my t-shirt sleeve.

"You did realize that this is the all-time scariest movie, right?" I inquired, turning away for a minute. It was true. The original _Halloween_ is the all-time scariest movie.

"Mhm," she mumbled into my arm, screaming in reaction to the scream on the television. "Grace tried to get me to watch it once, but I didn't make it through the entire thing. I thought I'd try it again with you," she added, lifting her head for a minute.

"Well just try watching it then," I suggested softly, putting my arm around her shoulders and pulling her even closer to me. "It's just a movie."

"Says the guy afraid of the smallest roller coaster," she muttered, smiling for a second. I narrowed my eyes but had nothing to say back, which made her laugh.

At last, about ten minutes later, she stood up and walked over to turn it off, ignoring my snickers.

"Real brave, Hayley," I commented, standing up and stretching. She came over and stood in front of me, her eyes narrowed.

"You're lucky I like you so much," she said, and I hugged her.


	22. Chapter 22

"Talk to me," I said, thinking it was Grace or Melanie, or even Millie. I never really looked at caller-ID anymore.

"Hayley?" Will's voice echoed through the phone.

"Will! Hey!" I exclaimed, a grin spreading across my face though he couldn't see it.

"Hey yourself! I haven't talked to you in so long, not at all this summer. Did you want to do something tonight? Maybe go bowling with a few people?" I watched Max in the 7-Eleven as Will talked. He filled up two large cups of slushies, blue-raspberry for him, cherry melon for me.

"That sounds excellent!" I replied, glancing at the clock. "What time?" Max headed up to the register, digging out his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans. I laughed to myself.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe sevenish?" Will guessed, and I knew he was probably looking at the clock too, seeing that it read only three-thirty.

"Okay, that sounds good. Want me to call Millie and Grace?" I asked, as Max pushed open the door with his hip, his hands full of slushies. I purposely left out Melanie, as I knew the two didn't really know each other since Melanie went to the "smart school".

"Yea, I can call Millie, but I assume you'll be at Garriners today? You can invite Melanie too if you want." I nodded to myself, slightly shocked, but happy.

"Okay. Yea, I'm going there right now actually. And invite Eric too," I added. "Then you won't be taken over by girl power."

Max looked at me strangely as he had just opened the van door when I said that. I laughed and shook my head, taking my slushy and mouthing thank you. He kissed me on the cheek and shut his door, revving the engine at the same time.

"Yea, that might be a good idea. Maybe Alex too. Alrighty then, I'll call you back with more details."

"Okay, Will, bye!" I hung up and turned to Max who was pulling back out onto the main road.

"Doing something with Will tonight?" he asked. I loved how he didn't get jealous at all. But then again, I guess it made it easier that I had already tried going out with Will once and look how that turned out.

"Yes sir," I said, smiling. "We are going bowling." He grinned and shook his head, taking a sip of his slushy.

"You're too cute, you know that?" he glanced quickly at me before looking back at the road.

"Of course," I said, grinning now. I took one of his hands off the steering wheel and intertwined my fingers with his, resting it on my lap.

"What's your favorite holiday?" he asked me, speeding through a yellow light. I thought for a minute, considering all the options.

"Halloween," I said at last. "The jack-lanterns, the costumes, the _candy._ It's the perfect holiday. Except for Christmas. But you don't get dressed up on Christmas."

"Well you could. Like that Santa guy you all look up to but don't actually believe in." I shot him a look and he smirked. "I'm just kidding Hayley. Halloween is my favorite too." He raised his hand, still intertwined with mine, and stroked my cheek with the back of his palm.

When we got back to the Garriners', Max went up to his bedroom for a minute, so I called Grace. Max would be leaving in an hour or so, and then her and Millie and Melanie would come back and then when it was time we'd go meet Will and whatever other guys he recruited.

After we hung up, I headed downstairs, flipping on the old television and settling on the couch. Max joined me a few minutes later in shorts and a sweatshirt in replace of his jeans and jacket. He sat close to me, his arm touching my arm, his leg against my leg, our feet up on the table. I sunk into his side, resting my head on his shoulder.

At five o'clock, he stood up, pulling me up with him and kissed me goodbye. First on the forehead, then the temple, then the lips. I kissed him back, once just under his jaw, then back to his lips.

"Mm, I love it when you have a blue raspberry slushy," I murmured against his mouth. He laughed.

"I'll see you later, alright?" I gave him one last hug, breathing in his scent that was stuck to his sweatshirt before he left. Not more than ten minutes later, the twins and Millie were coming in noisily through the garage door.

"Hey!" Millie exclaimed when she saw me. I grinned and did our secret handshake with her.

"When are we leaving for bowling?" Melanie asked, heading out the backdoor.

"And are we getting fed?" Grace added, as we followed.

"About six-forty-five, and yes, pizza," I replied, laughing.

The grass was cool and soft was we spread out on our backs and stomachs. Millie had brilliantly thought to bring down the iPod speakers for background music as Melanie told us a story of her crazy chemistry teacher from her "smart school". Soon we were all rolling around laughing.

"Mel, I'm switching to your school!" I gasped, still clutching my stomach from the hysterics.

"Me two!" Millie said. We all looked at Grace who snorted.

"I like having a life, thanks anyway," she said, and we all cracked up again.

"Oh crap guys, do we have a ride to bowling?" Melanie asked suddenly, sitting straight up. On instinct, I glanced at my phone. It was six fifty-five.

"Shit," Millie murmured, looking over my shoulder at the time.

"Just call Max or something," Grace said. "Or Dad, or Mom, or Hayley call your brother." I nodded and we all called someone. None of the Garriners answered their phones. Millie's parents didn't answer either. But I got through to Patrick.

Ten minutes later we were walking out of the house.

"Shotgun!" Melanie called. We all groaned but didn't bother to argue. After all, the rules of shotgun were very clear.

"Way to go, ninnies," Patrick said as we climbed into his Jeep. "You're all good at planning these things, aren't you?" I reached forward from the backseat and slapped his shoulder. He laughed, cranking up the radio.

We got to the bowling lanes thirty minutes late but they were still eating pizza.

"Hey Will!" I shouted, sprinting towards him and jumping into his arms. It sounds romantic, but it totally wasn't.

"Hayley!" He set me down, handing me a slice of pizza and grinning at Millie, Mel, and Grace as they followed me in, smirking. "What's going on?"

That was how the rest of the night went. Talking, laughing, having a good time. I was on a team with Melanie, Will and Alex and we kicked major butt.

At eleven, we cleaned up and left, hugging goodbye and promising calls in the following week.

The four of us were the last ones there, waiting for Max to come and pick us up after his show. He was late, as usual.

"So Alex gave me his number," Melanie said into the quiet darkness, as we sat shoulder to shoulder against the building, the only sound coming from the cars that rushed by on the road.

"No way!" I exclaimed, turning and slapping her shoulder. "And you just say something now?!" She shrugged and Millie laughed.

"Uh oh, Millie," Grace said, leaning over the two of us to Millie, as the two of them were on either end. "We're going to be the only single people here in a little bit." She said it so lightly, I had to smile.

"Oh no," Millie said, pretending to gasp. "What ever shall we do?" Mel and I busted up, shaking each other with our laughter.

And then headlights swung across us and a horn honked. Grace sighed, grumbling and stood up, helping the rest of us get up.

"Shotgun!" Melanie called again, running to jump in the car. We followed slowly behind her, all piling in the beat up van.

"Hey Max," Millie said cheerfully, shoving Grace in the back so her and I could sit in the middle seats.

"Smelly," he said nodding to her, smirking as she hit him. His eyes swung to me for a minute before he started the van and pulled away recklessly from the curb.

**Sorry if I start to rush in these next few chapters. there is this one scene I truly truly want to get to.**

**Oh and if ya'll still want it, I'll throw in the scene the story was primarily based off of. Let me know.**

**How do you picture her best friends? And Patrick? What about Will?**

**Is there anything you'd like to see in these next few chapters?**

**Thanks for reviewing, I love them all.  
**

**-zoomie  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, so this definitely looked longer on Word. sorry!! :\ **

**But thanks for the reviews and all that, I love it. Tell me what you think of the characters! Who do you love? Who do you love to hate? How do _you_ feel about Hayley going out with her best friends' older brother?? Do you think she did the right thing?**

**-Zoomie

* * *

  
**

_"So how are things going with Hayley?" Mom asked me, keeping her eyes on the road. She was taking me to the orthodontist to see if I could finally get rid of my retainers. Of course she'd take advantage of the one-on-one to ask about Hayley._

_"They are just fine," I said, turning to watch the local music store flash by. I sighed inwardly, wishing myself there instead, by myself or even with Hayley._

_"Just fine?" Mom pried, sneaking a glance at me as she turned the corner._

_"Yea. I like her a lot. She still likes me a lot. We are fine." I tried to end the conversation by turning the radio up but she turned it off._

_"And how are the arrangements at home working out?" Her blinker clicked obnoxiously as we waited at the red light._

_"Great," I said unenthusiastically. "The twins cooperate well enough."_

_"And have you really talked to them about this yet? How they feel about you going out with their best friend?" I shot her a look and she laughed. "You're right, what was I thinking?" I just shook my head, biting back my smirk._

_"Oh by the way," she added, pulling into the parking lot ten minutes later. "I'm taking Grace shoe shopping tomorrow to get new sneakers for band camp. Do you need anything?" I groaned. Band camp, which is actually more fun and more different than what you hear, started next week, meaning that school started in a month. At least Hayley would be there. Thank goodness she had decided to play the dorky flute back in fourth grade._

_"Max?" Mom shook me out of my daydream as she stepped out of the car._

_"Uh, no, I don't think I need anything." I slowly climbed out of the car, slamming the door behind me._

_"Alright, well think today and if you remember something, tell me before we leave tomorrow." I nodded and followed her inside._

_"Good morning gang!" Our band director, Thomas Reynolds, greeted us as we stepped out into the early sunshine and onto the old field we used at the small-town college we stayed in. It was the first full day of camp, after two days of pre-camp and a half-day yesterday. We al looked at him blankly._

_"Cheer up!" he exclaimed from his tower. "It's a beautiful day for marching band!" Sighing, we all picked up our instruments. Secretly, I was glad to have the snare harness back on me, a walking drum. I was excited to get going on this, my last year, and I was going to make sure it was the best one yet. The only one that really knew this though was Hayley, and most likely my friend and the drumline leader, Carl._

_"Basses, let's go!" Carl yelled at that moment, as the basses were late, even this early in the game. I shook my head and got in my spot in the block formation we did for marching fundamentals. We had barely taken three steps in the first drill before Reynolds was yelling into his microphone for us to stop._

_"Come on, veterans, it hasn't been that long!" He sighed loudly into his microphone and we started again, somehow making it only two more steps than before until we were stopped again. Reynolds had one of the junior trumpet players demonstrate the proper way to march before sending us back._

_"Do better, do better, do better!" Reynolds called, saying his signature mantra. I almost had to laugh-it had been too long, but everything was now back to normal._

_"That was killer," Hayley said, plopping down onto the couch next to me, her hair still dripping from the shower. I leaned into her, breathing in her scent of shampoo and lotions._

_It was the end of our day, about nine o'clock and we had an hour and a half left before lights out. My feet ached and my neck cracked whenever I moved it, but I was still glad to be back._

_One of the juniors flipped on the old television set, immediately finding the comedy station and the comedian that was on at the time._

_Soon we were all sitting around on the various couches and chairs, and even some on the floor, laughing. People were sitting on each other's laps and some were lying across three people on a couch. It was great. This was what band camp was all about, and I was glad as hell to spend it with Hayley my last year._

_Thinking this, I pulled her onto my lap, leaving a space that was immediately filled by Grace, who had just walked up with wet hair. I sighed but held onto Hayley tightly around the waist._

_Some people had not known we were going out until pre-camp when they saw us together. It was strange, I felt like everyone should have known._

_Every once in a while, throughout the next two comedians, I'd glance over at Grace and she'd be giving me the evil eye. She would then look away as soon as she knew I had seen it. I sighed and Hayley twisted around in my arms to look at me, her eyes questioning, oblivious to Grace's expression. I smiled wryly and she kissed me on the corner of the mouth before turning back around. I tightened my arms around her for a minute before loosening them back up. She responded by leaning back against my chest and resting her head against my own._

_Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Grace looking pointedly in the opposite direction as she tried to start a conversation with Taylor, one of two girl bass drummers. They had become friends last year when Taylor had transferred from Boston._

_I looked around me at the various band camp couples- couples who only hooked up and did couple like things here at the college but then went back to normal when we got back into the school year. I was glad Hayley and I had come into this already a couple, but I wondered if we would have even been a band camp couple if I had never kissed her that one night back in June._

_As if sensing this, Hayley turned her head to kiss my cheek before squirming around in my arms until she was curled up in a ball in my lap, her head tucked under my chin, facing Grace, who was thankfully still turned around talking to Taylor._

_I saw the other bass drummer across the room looking at me with an "aw" expression. I rolled my eyes at her, smirking, before glancing around the other side of the common area. There were some of the dorkier kids sitting at the table playing cards. The staff members sat watching the television on the other side of the room. A few kids were outside playing Frisbee; I could barely see them out in the dark through the window if I turned my head. It was a typical night at band camp, and I could not be happier._

_At ten o'clock, Reynolds came breezing through, yelling at us all to get back to our respective hallways. Boys were on one side of the dorms, girls on the other. Everyone got up and left, moaning and groaning. Slowly, after most of the kids were gone, I lifted Hayley up off of my lap, standing her up next to me. She buried her face in my t-shirt for a minute and then pulled away. I leaned down and kissed her lips._

_"Goodnight," she said softly, and it reminded me of that night we had kissed. My stomach squirmed and my heart flipped over in my chest._

_"Goodnight," I whispered back, against her lips, as I kissed her again, softer this time. And then Reynolds came bustling back through._

_"To bed!" He said to the two of us and the last three people that were on the couch. He kept walking, back to the boys' dorms and when he was gone I fake saluted. Hayley laughed, her eyes dancing, before we said goodnight for a final time, and walked back to our own rooms._

_At seven the next morning I was shaken awake by Mitch, one of the tuba players and my roommate._

_"You going to breakfast dude?" he asked, pulling on sweatpants and a sweatshirt. The mornings here were always cold and dreary, but then the afternoons were sunny and in the nineties._

_I mumbled something incoherent and rolled out of bed, also pulling on sweats. On our way out the door, I grabbed my room key, shoving it in my pocket, and my bright orange trucker hat. I walked slowly, and eventually fell far behind Mitch who was too hungry to walk with me, but I barely noticed._

_At last I got to the campus cafeteria, one of the last ones to arrive, and headed over to load up my plate with cereal, toast, and pancakes. Almost mechanically, I headed towards the drumline table, the same one we had sat at for the past four years. It was tradition for us to sit together for breakfast and for dinner. Lunch was wherever you pleased, unless we were rehearsing back by the dorms, which only happened when our adult leader, John, thought we were sucking it up._

_I passed Hayley on the way, where she was sitting with Grace, and I just ruffled her hair but kept walking. I was glad she wasn't one of those girls who always needed to be with you, or touching you, or kissing you. All either of us needed was a small touch, but it meant the world._

_As I sat down my tray on the table, I glanced back at Hayley. She smiled at me before looking back to her friends._


	24. Chapter 24

**Haha, yea, it is quite short, but this and the very very first scene are how I started this entire story. I suppose this little 470 word thing could go before the first chapter or after the first scene. Something like that. I don't know, hahaha it really isn't as much as I thought it would be once I typed it out...(the request has been made for Max to wake up so,,,here's the redone version)**

**-Zoomie  
**

"Okay, we have to be quick!" Grace said, as her mom whipped the suburban into the driveway. Before she was even stopped, Grace and I were throwing the doors open and jumping out.  
"Where would it be?" I asked as we plowed through the front door, not even bothering to take off our shoes. We had to find Halloween, the movie, to take to our best friend, Millie's house. But in the Garriners' house, it could be anywhere.  
Grace didn't answer me for a moment, instead running over to the flat screen and looking underneath it, digging through the numerous DVD cases that lay there.  
"I don't know," she said, standing up. She headed towards the basement door. "Go check in my room and Mel's and if it isn't in there, check Max's." And then she was gone. Following her orders, I bolted up the stairs, taking them two at a time, but silently, and raced into her room. I dug through the clothes on the floor and the few drawers it could be in with no luck. Slowing down just a little, I headed into Melanie's room and dug through her tornado of a mess but came up empty once more. The only place left was Max's room. I ran in to his room but stopped suddenly, standing as still as a statue.  
Max was lying on his bed and I was about to say something and then I saw his chest rising and falling evenly and realized he was sleeping. He was shirtless (which in and of itself was enough to stop me), lying spread-eagle across his comforter, one arm thrown over his face, the other dangling off the bed. I felt my heartbeat pick up ever so slightly. I hadn't known he was home. Taking a shaky breath and trying to ignore his shirtless state, I glanced to my left and spotted the movie on his nightstand. Just as I was about to lunge for it, I heard movement and my gaze flew back to him. He was looking, somewhat sleepily, right at me.  
"Uh, Hayley?" Max said, sitting up and rubbing his hand over his face, his voice slightly scratchy from sleep.  
"Hey Max…" I said slowly, standing up straight. I glanced at the DVD as Max looked on curiously, an eyebrow raised.  
"What are you doing?" He asked after a moment, as if he was speaking to a child he knew was up to no good. "I mean I know I'm good-looking and all, but it's kind of creepy when you spy on someone while they sleep…" he added, smirking. I rolled my eyes, but my heart was going crazy underneath my t-shirt.  
"I just needed Halloween, goofball. Go back to sleep," I told him, looking again towards his nightstand. He made an "ah" face and picked it up, tossing it to me.  
"Thanks," I said laughing, before turning and racing back out of his room and down the stairs, almost slipping and falling on the landing.  
"Found it!" I shouted down the basement steps and two seconds later I could hear footsteps pounding up the stairs.  
"Yes!" she exclaimed, when she saw the DVD in my hand. She grabbed it and we sprinted back out to the van.


	25. Chapter 25

**Wow, so the writing for this chapter is kind of sloppy, and I switch into Max's POV at the very end but I figure that is the best way to portray this part for now. Uh, I hope this is longer(it's difficult to make them actual book-chapter lengths, I'm doing my best), and DUNDUNDUN this one is important, just a little FYI. I've been working up to this since I started the story and have been waiting to type the last scene for forever, and yay! I finally got to, though it may be a little rushed and I'm sorry for that, but hey, when this is a best-seller someday, you can admire all the detail then. Hehe, review and tell me what you think!**

**-Zoomie**

**

* * *

**For our half-day off, our fourth day of band camp, we were free to either go swimming in the campus pool or sleep. Max and I decided to sleep. As soon as Reynolds left to take the few golfers golfing, I snuck over to the boys' dorm, walking quietly down the hall until I found Max's room, room 249 fourth room on the left. I raised my fist and was just about to knock when the door opened and Max's roommate, Mitch, stepped out. He smirked at me and walked down the hall the way I had come, towel slung around his neck. He was a really good diver and we had double-checked to make sure he'd be going to the pool this afternoon.

"Hey Maxi-pad," I said, walking into the room and shutting the door behind me. He turned from the stereo he had brought and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me, just holding me to his chest. I breathed in deeply, his smell of soap and dryer sheets. He pulled me over to his bed and we lay down, legs intertwining, heads right next to each other. And then we just talked.

"Are you still thinking of joining the Army?" I asked him softly, turning my head to look at him. He was already looking at me, our noses almost touching and then he turned his head away.

"I don't need to think anymore. I know I'm joining the Army," he said, his eyes straying to the ceiling where they stayed for the quiet minute that followed.

"Do your parents know yet?" My voice was barely above a whisper. I watched him as I asked this, and saw him wince slightly before he turned to look me in the eye.

"No, they don't know. I don't think I'm going to tell them until I've already signed up." He sighed and I wrapped my arms around his middle, pulling him closer to me.

"I think you should tell them. I think they'd be proud of you." I was being gentle, trying not to push him into doing anything he didn't want to do. But I knew Mr. and Mrs. Garriner would be proud of him. They may be shocked at first but then they'd be proud that he was going to do something so worthwhile.

"Can we talk about something else?" Max asked after a minute. I nodded against his chest, turning my head up to kiss just underneath his jaw. "Tell me something about you," he said. "Anything."

I had to think for a minute. It felt like there was nothing he didn't know about me already, but there had to be something.

"When I was younger, my family and I used to go to this-" I cut myself off to press a hand against my head. There was a sharp pain there, something that made me wince and squeeze my eyes shut tight.

"Hayley?" Max asked, his voice concerned. He sat up quickly, pushing me a little away from him to look at me. I dropped my hand and smiled wryly. The pain was subsiding now.

"I'm fine," I said quietly, giving him another small smile. He looked at me for a minute, his eyes full of worry, but then pulled me back down with him, tucking my head under his chin. I waited a minute before continuing my story.

"We used to go to this beach up north and spend a week there with our family friends every summer. We went there from the year I was born until I was about nine years old. Then they sold the group of cottages, including the one we'd rent, to private owners, and we haven't been back since. But I swear, when I die, some of my spirit will go there. It was my home for so long." We were both quiet for a minute. I was thinking about that beach, and that cottage, and all the memories from those times. I didn't know what Max was thinking about, and then he spoke.

"That's like the old house we lived in in New Jersey," Max said, intertwining his fingers through mine. I knew the Garriners had lived in New Jersey all their life until they moved here when Max was to start high school. "It was, still is, my home. Most of my life so far was spent there, I'll never forget it. We almost went back to visit last summer."

I nodded, remembering Grace mentioning that once or twice at band camp last year. Grace, who was now swimming with Taylor in the campus pool. I wondered guiltily if she knew I had come here to Max's room. Probably.

"I don't want summer to end. I want to live in a place where it's always summer." I tightened my arms around Max, closing my eyes and picturing the way this summer had gone so far. I sighed happily.

"It has to eventually," Max said, also sighing.

"But not yet," I said and leaned up to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, fingers brushing the skin underneath my tank top, pulling me on top of him as my fingers went in his hair.

"You're beautiful," he murmured against my lips as I put my hands underneath his shirt, moving them around to his back, where his skin was hot.

"So are you," I said, as he kissed my jaw. He laughed out loud and stopped kissing me, instead just holding me tight to him.

I woke with a jolt, not knowing why until I heard a second door slam. I sat up and looked back down at Max, who was still sleeping, his breathing deep and even. His room was hot, just like it is after you sleep for a long time, and I automatically glanced at the clock. We had five minutes to get outside for our evening rehearsal.

"Max!" I said loudly, shaking him. He jumped up and looked at me, eyes wide. And then he smiled. I smiled back and kissed him but then got off the bed, pulling him up.

"C'mon! We're gonna be late!" I said quickly, my voice rough and scratchy from sleep, gesturing at the clock. He immediately slipped his shoes on, straightening his t-shirt and running to the door. He peeked out and then waved to me. As fast and quietly as possible, I raced out of the boys' dorm and back to my own room to get my instrument. I could see Reynolds already outside, climbing his tower. At least he hadn't caught us.

"Jeez, Hal, we're going to be late!" Grace said when I burst into the room a minute later. She threw my shoes to me and I pulled them on quickly, grabbing my instrument case out of her hand as we raced out the door, barely taking the time to lock it. I was glad she didn't say anything else on the matter, though I knew she was probably thinking it all.

For the last day of band camp, each class did a skit, and that's where we were Friday night.

I sat up and squirmed around in my seat before sitting back. The seats in the auditorium here were almost too comfortable.

"Sit still!" Taylor whispered jokingly, as the seniors took the stage to do their skit. Freshmen had already gone, embarrassing themselves in a skit that dragged on, just like they did each year, like my class had done last year. But this year, our skit had been a riot, getting everybody to laugh, even Reynolds, as we reinvented his childhood, and made him out to be a bad kid like the ones he picked on in band now, like Max. We even had one of the kids act Max out, with his inattentiveness and goofiness. Like I said, everyone laughed. Ours was by far, the best, especially better than the juniors, who sang a stupid song, and the staff, who reinvented a training movie. But now the seniors were up, and we were all anxious to see if they could outshine us sophomores.

Suddenly the lights went out, and we all turned around to see Carl by the switch, smirking. And then a spotlight came on from the balcony, and the silhouette of Tyler White could just barely be made out standing up there. We turned around to see the spotlight shining on Max and Rob Grille, who began to sing along with the song coming out of the iPod speakers that Claire, a drum major, started. As they started singing, the spotlight went off and the other lights came on and soon Tyler and Carl joined Max and Rob, along with Rachel Turner and Tory Packer. They swayed back and forth with the song, getting goofy, as the rest of the seniors did a stupid dance. And then the song picked up and I realized they were making up the words to the song, filling in their own.

When it was over they bowed and we all gave them a standing ovation. I realized, much after everyone else apparently, that they had made up words for the entire song, performing it, and it actually had made sense, getting us to laugh.

"Our skit still rocked," Grace whispered in my ear. I nodded in agreement but my eyes were on Max, who looked over at me, a big grin on his face, before they all took another bow. Everyone knew that these seniors were the best, by far.

When it was all over, we got up and left, packing our things before dozing off, only to be woken up five hours later to get on the bus and go home.

The last week before school started came up faster than I was expecting. I didn't realize it until I was sitting on the couch in the family room with Max, watching some boring movie because there was nothing else on. The rest of the Garriners had gone out to dinner, but Max had been at a show, only getting home twenty minutes ago, after picking me up from my own home.

"Want to go somewhere?" Max asked now, not even waiting for my response. He took my hand and pulled me up, dragging me towards the front door. We slipped on our shoes and then left, Max slamming the door behind him.

I didn't bother to ask where we were going. As long as I was with him, it didn't really matter. Instead we walked along silently, as dusk took over and the sun finished setting, painting a pretty picture in the sky. When we got to the end of the street, Max turned us left, onto the dirt road that led to the small slushy building that only a few people knew about.

He loosened his grip on my fingers, instead just looping his index around my pinky, kissing me on the side of the head. And then I saw them.

"Fireflies!" I exclaimed, pointing up to the little lights that flitted through the semi-darkness. Max laughed, his eyes dancing and let me go as I ran up ahead, trying to catch them. I danced around as I closed my hands again and again, thinking I had caught one. I glanced behind me and saw Max walking just as slowly as before some ten yards behind me, his smile evident even through the dark.

At last I caught one, and waited until Max had caught up to me. He stopped by my side and I held out my open hand. We both watched the lightning bug crawl over my fingers for a minute.

"What happens if it tries to fly away?" Max asked me softly, his eyes meeting mine.

"It deserves to be free," I said and Max's entire expression changed, his face melting and his eyes becoming really intense. I knew I was looking the same way back at him as he pulled me close to him. I shook my hand, getting the firefly off of my hand before it was crushed between Max's chest and me. He kissed my head and then we pulled apart, his index looping back around my pinky until we reached the small white building.

"One blue raspberry slushy and one fruit punch slushy please," he said, letting go of my hand to pull out his wallet.

We took our slushies around the side of the building, sitting on top of the picnic table and slurping them down. We sat there for ten minutes just enjoying the cool breeze that blew through the warm summer night, as the stars shone bright in the sky. I turned to Max to find him watching me, and I leaned forward to kiss him.

_"Mmm," Hayley murmured against my lips. "I just love it when you have blue raspberry slushies before we kiss." I laughed quietly and pulled her onto my lap, wrapping my arms around her. She took one of my hands then, bringing it to hers and matching them up, looking at the size difference. Then she intertwined her fingers with mine, watching how mine automatically curled around hers. She then slid her fingers out of mine, tracing the lines on my palm before matching our hands up again, and then curling hers around mine once more. She repeated these actions again and again, as we sat there silently, both watching our hands._

_"Max?" she said suddenly, quietly. I remembered it was our three-month in two days._

_"Mm?" I murmured, pressing my lips to her hair and tightening my arm around her as she continued to play with my fingers._

_"I love you," she said softly, intertwining her fingers with mine again. My heart jumped wildly in my chest, pounding so hard she had to be able to hear it as the butterflies flew into my stomach. We were quiet for a minute as those three words echoed through my mind and my heart._

_"I love you too," I whispered back, gently taking my hand from hers so I could wrap both my arms tightly around her._

_We held each other for several more minutes before at last getting up and walking home, the song "Faithfully" by Journey echoing in my mind._

**_I'm forever yours…faithfully._**


	26. Chapter 26

**This chapter would definitely be longer if I weren't so dead-tired, so just be patient please, but thanks so much for staying with me through all of this. There is way more to this story, sorry to make you all think that was the end, but yea there is waaaayyy more. So we shall see how that goes. I probably won't be updating until Friday as tomorrow night I will have more than enough homework to do. Let me know what you think, what you think is going to happen. I'll try and bring Patrick in some more, per request. If there is anyone else you want to see more of, let me know. Remember, Max in italics, Hayley normal.  
**

**-Zoomie

* * *

  
**

_The first day of school popped up and pulled a sneak attack on me a week later. First I was sitting with Hayley at the slushy building and then I was walking across the senior parking lot, my index wrapped around her pinky as she walked slightly behind me, talking to Grace. I was barely listening to their conversation, only catching bits and pieces of it._

_"If Marcus assigns homework on the first day, I'm shooting him," Grace said now and Hayley nodded fiercely in agreement._

_"Do you remember last year when we got that two page essay from him, due the next day?" Hayley said, shaking her head. "Maybe his AP classes are different."  
I snorted. "Good luck with that one," I muttered without turning around. Hayley slid her finger from mine so she could slap me with that hand but I grabbed it before she hit me and just slid my fingers back around hers. She sighed but I saw her smile out of the corner of my eye._

_"Twenty bucks you have more homework not including an AP class than we do with," Grace challenged me, sticking out her hand. I shook my head and smirked._

_"Mom doesn't like it when I take money from you so easily," I replied, stepping into the school and a shiver went down my spine as soon as I did so._

_"Ew, school," Hayley mumbled, voicing my thoughts. I laughed and turned to kiss her before she followed Grace off to Marcus's AP history class. And then I was off to Modern Lit, which I hated, but at least I had the best teacher in the entire school._

_"Late on the first day, Mr. Garriner?" Mr. Zalman said to me with a smirk, not bothering to mark me tardy, as I walked in on the middle of his introduction._

_"So sorry, Mr. Zalman, I lost my way," I said in a fake British accent. Everybody laughed as I took my seat in the back of the room, directly across from Charlie, who high-fived me as I got settled. I sighed and turned to look at Zalman._

_"Are you ready, Max?" he asked me sarcastically, but I saw his eyes twinkle for a moment._

_"Yes, please go on," I said, waving my hand as he went on lecturing about class requirements and what he expected from us all. I'd heard the speech on expectations for the past three years from every teacher, so this year I didn't even bother to pay attention, while making it look like I was as I daydreamed about the summer._

_Seniors were granted open lunch, meaning we could drive off campus for the lunch period, so as the lower-classmen all tramped towards the health-violation cafeteria, I headed out to my van with Mitch right behind me._

_"Quizno's or Rio Wraps?" I asked him, gunning it and speeding out of the parking lot. Bowie, the security guard and the one who checked for lower-classmen sneaking out to lunch, shot me a look from his post but didn't say anything. I wasn't the only one who liked to floor it, though I was the only one that went almost double the speed limit._

_"Taco Tuesday man, Rios!" Mitch exclaimed as we zipped across the street and through the junior parking lot and then a back parking lot to the plaza right next to the Rio Wraps. It was nice; our school was almost directly across the street from a Subway, Starbucks, Rio Wraps, and Quizno's._

_As soon as we walked in I saw half our student body there, not only seniors but juniors that snuck out and some sophomores that had senior friends. I shook my head, wondering if I should ever invite Hayley, risking us both getting suspended, or just spend a few lunches in the caf._

_Mitch and I ordered and ate, sitting with Charlie and Alfonso, who was still here until he went back to Brazil at the end of this semester. His English had improved immensely from the few times I had talked to him over the summer. He was even cursing now, just like I had predicted._

_"Shit!" he exclaimed now, in his accent, as a glob of taco meat dripped and landed on his soccer jersey. I laughed-it still got to me- and he shot me a look. I held up my hands in surrender before going back to my last taco._

_"So Max, there's this venue in Lapeer that wants us to play a set next weekend. Think you want to do it?" Charlie asked me, taking a long exaggerated sip of his Large Diet Coke. Every once in a while Charlie or Tom would ask me if the band should do a show or not, and I always said yes. They knew that, but they still asked me, and for that I was grateful because I didn't just feel like any other band member._

_"Sounds pretty decent," I said calmly, finishing off the taco and crumpling my wrappers. "Night show?" I got up to throw my trash away, weaving between all the tables filled with students on the way. As I turned to go back to the table I saw an elderly couple walk in the door, take one look at all of us kids, and turn around to leave._

_"Yea, night show. Ten o'clock," Charlie said as I sat back down, laughing._

_"Sweet. Did they say who else would be playing?"_

_"Just Eclipse, Broken Road, and Lighted Fire. We are closing, I think. Perishing Republic may go after us, but then that's it. They're still waiting to hear from them."_

_"I've heard of Road and Fire and Perishing, but who's Eclipse? They from the north?" I asked, standing up with everyone else as we headed back to out cars._

_"Yea, somewhere over in Waldburg, I think. I think they won their Battle of the Bands, but don't quote me on that." I nodded and we all climbed into our respective vehicles._

_After school I met Hayley in the little alcove by the theatre, where the only people that hung out there were, obviously, the theatre geeks, though at least half of them were friends. Or somewhat friends. Acquaintances I guess you could call them._

_"Hey," she said softly, walking up and sinking into my arms. She pulled her head back and kissed me, tightening her arms around my middle._

_"Hi," I whispered against her lips as she moved them from the corner of my mouth down to the spot right underneath my jaw. A shiver ran down my spine to my toes, making a pit stop at my heart along the way. "I love you," I said quietly, as she buried her face in my t-shirt._

_"I love you too," she said back, her voice muffled. My heart skipped a beat and I was sure she heard it as her ear was right over where my heart was._

_She walked with me out to the van, her fingers tangled in mine, as we dodged the other crazy senior drivers, walking slowly. Usually I'd stay after school but today I had to get to the doctors to get my physical so I could wrestle come late October. It's really not as stupid as it seems. Though even I admit, some guys should never put on that leotard thing we have to wear._

_"So I'll text you later?" Hayley asked me as we reached the van. I nodded and put my hands on her hips, pulling hers to mine._

_"After the appointment. It should be done by four-ish," I said, kissing her softly on the lips. She kissed me back before stepping back as I climbed into the van. I waited until she was walking away before whipping out of the parking lot and speeding down the road._

I was glad we weren't one of those couples that had to constantly say I love you, or be making out, or whatever. We didn't even have to be touching all the time, though we generally held hands if nothing else, and that was enough. And each time Max told me he loved me, my heart spazzed in my chest, pounding so loud he had to be able to hear it, because I knew he meant it when he said it. It wasn't something we said all the time. We didn't even say it every day. We just knew; it was obvious by the way our hearts reacted together, when I could feel Max's beating in rhythm with mine.

Now that we were a couple at school, I could see Grace going back to how she was before. She never laughed or smiled like she used to, and she rarely looked at me during lunch, though we still talked constantly. Even Mel was less smiley than she used to be whenever we hung out. It worried me.

"Maybe it is just school," Max suggested quietly when I told him this, as we walked down the hallway after school, his index around my pinky. The bell had just rung and people were still milling around, calling to each other, getting in a last word before they rushed have to a sports practice or musical rehearsal.

"Maybe," I said as we rounded the corner to the main hallway. "How are they at home now?" I asked him after a minute. We'd never really talked about it before.

"Grace always looks kind of mad whenever she sees me, I guess, though that really isn't anything new. Melanie doesn't smile half as much as she used to. But Hal, that could be because of school."

"Yea," I said, "but not schoolwork. Because they see us together at school. Maybe they thought we'd break up after a month or so."

"But it's been three and a half months," Max replied. "You'd think they would have gotten used to it by now."

"Yea but they were never around us before. Now Grace sees us together here everyday. And she probably tells Melanie, or Melanie asks about it. I don't know, it just worries me." We let the subject drop after that, kissing goodbye at my bus. Even when he was frustrated, Max was always so gentle with me. I waved goodbye to him and climbed on the bus, watching him walk away through the windows. Was it too much for his sisters? I couldn't lose my best friends over a guy, especially when that guy was their brother.


	27. Chapter 27

"I'm home!" I shouted, walking in through the garage. My voice bounced around the empty hallway.

"Down here!" I heard Patrick's faint shout from the direction of the basement. I dropped my backpack in the family room, grabbing a juice box out of the fridge before continuing on and down the stairs.

"Hey," I said, plopping down beside him as he stole a car and started to outrun the police on the videogame he was playing. "What's up?" He groaned for a minute as his car spun out but then he had his guy jump out and run, diving over the rail into the river. He swam around for a minute before walking up onto the beach.

"Not much. I finally asked Julia Derry out today at lunch." He made his way around a corner, pulling out his gun and killing a guy that tried to shoot him. I looked at him, shocked, a grin spreading across my face. He had been trying to ask out this Julia chick for a long time but for some reason he always chickened out. It was so unlike Patrick I knew he really must like the girl.

"And?" I prompted, pulling my knees up to my chest and resting my chin on them.

"I'm picking her up Friday night for a movie," he said after a moment, grinning. I ruffled his hair.

"Congrats Big P!" I exclaimed. "You know that tomorrow is Friday, right?" I was sleeping over at Garriners', as Max would be at some show in Lapeer.

"Yea, I know." We were quiet for a minute as three guys jumped out of a car. He managed to kill them all but not before they severely damaged his health. "Thank the Lord," he added quietly. I laughed.

"So how's the Max situation going?" he asked me, getting up to switch the games.

"Well, we are good. But I'm getting worried about Grace and Mel," I told him as he sat back down and set up the game.

"Why are you worried?" he asked somewhat absentmindedly as the James Bond game he had put in started. "Want to play?" he asked quickly. I got up and got a controller, coming to sit back down as I explained my anxiety to him.

"Well then maybe you should talk to them about it," he suggested as we began lurking around, trying to find each other and the other robots. I sighed.

"Yea, but I don't know. I don't want to lose them…"

"Whoever said you will?" Patrick asked me, at last finding me and killing me with one shot.

"The world," I answered simply.

"I'm home!" I shouted the next day, though this time it was in a different setting.

"Hey Hayley!" Mr. Garriner said, as he walked by the front door, heading into his office. I grinned at him, kicking off my shoes and walking through to the family room. Melanie was spread out across the couch so I immediately went over and lay on top of her.

"Get off!" She grunted, rolling me off of her. I landed on the floor with a thunk, laughing.

"Good to see you too, Mel." She ruffled my hair but then motioned me out of the way so she could see the television.

"Hayley!" Susie exclaimed, and I could hear her running down the stairs. A second later she appeared around the corner.

"Ew, what is that thing?" I said, wrinkling my nose. "Melanie, did you buy another stray?" Susie narrowed her eyes at me but flung her arms around me anyway. I hugged her back and then sent her to the kitchen to make us all cookies.

"Where's Grace?" I asked Mel, taking a seat in the armchair next to the flat-screen. I listened for a minute but all I heard was Mr. Garriner in his office typing and Susie in the kitchen, banging around pots and pans.

"She went shopping with Mom. If you need anything, call her, they're at Target." She sat up, swinging her legs around and onto the coffee table. "So what's new?" She asked me, surfing through the channels.

"Eh, not much. Waiting for basketball season to start so I can use it to get in shape for softball. Are you playing this year?" I brought my feet up underneath me, leaning my head against the back of the chair.

She snorted. "I haven't played since seventh grade!" She exclaimed, finally settling on a women's' soccer game. "I may run though, through the winter, until conditioning starts. It's so far away, it needs to start now!"

"I know!" I said, sighing. "Why can't we have a year-round softball team? I mean really." Just then the door from the garage steps burst open.

"Hiya!" Mrs. Garriner said, walking in with an armful of groceries. Melanie and I jumped up to go help her before she told us to.

"Hey Hal," Grace said, walking in behind her carrying more bags. "There's more in the trunk," she told Mel, nodding back at the door. Mel sighed but went anyway.

"Get anything good?" I asked as I put the milk and soymilk in the fridge. Melanie was allergic to milk. But not lactose-intolerant. It was a long and complicated explanation but once you knew, it made sense.

"Yes, actually we did!" Mrs. Garriner said, pulling out a large box of animal crackers from the last bag. I grinned and took it from her. She knew it was our favorite snack. I took it over to the couch, plopping down with Grace, and started to pig out on them. Melanie joined us a minute later after oof-ing and groaning up the stairs.

We just hung out that night, pigging out on animal crackers and Kool-Aid, finally crawling down the stairs to the basement where we were going to sleep at one in the morning. We hadn't stayed up that late in a long time. As we were getting situated- Grace on the big couch, Melanie on the floor, me on the little couch-I finally had to ask.

"Am I hurting you?" I asked the silence. I knew they would understand what I was asking.

"I'm not sure," Melanie replied after a minute, her voice quiet. I heard her roll over and a minute later her breathing was deep and even. She fell asleep too fast. The silence dragged on and on, only interrupted by Melanie's breathing. When I was almost all the way under, I heard Grace speak. I think she thought I was already asleep, and maybe I was and it was only a dream. But it was so real.

"Yes," she whispered into the dark, so quiet I could barely hear her. "Yes you are."

* * *

_I slept over at Carl's that night, so Hayley could sleepover. I waited until she called me and told me she was gone before going home, her voice, rough from sleep, filling my ear. My heartbeat picked up ever so slightly and I just wanted to see her._

_"Hey Max-y," Mom said, when I came in through the garage. I kicked off my shoes and dropped my bag at the bottom of the stairs._

_"Hi Mom," I said gruffly, yawning. "I'm going to go take a nap." She looked at me slightly disapprovingly but didn't say anything. I ascended the stairs slowly, my feet dragging, and was almost to my room when I passed Grace's bedroom door._

_"Max, can I talk to you?" she asked me, her voice slightly angry. I sighed and stopped in her doorway, leaning against the frame._

_"How can I help you?" I asked her, another yawn escaping. "Make it quick, I'm exhausted." She narrowed her eyes at me but obliged._

_"Don't go out with my best friend anymore," she said and for a second it didn't sink in. And then suddenly I was wide-awake. "Because if you hurt her, that is going to be awkward. Or should I say when you-" I cut her off._

_"What do you mean if or when I hurt her. Who said I was ever going to hurt her?" I shot back, turning to head into my room._

_"Because you are Max, and you just will, so end it now before you truly hurt her. And I mean for Pete's sake, Max, she's my __best friend. Do you really have to go out with her?" I didn't listen to any more, turning fully and walking into my room, slamming the door behind me. I fell onto my bed but didn't sleep for the next three hours. Instead I just thought._

_"Hey you," I said softly as I met Hayley at her locker Monday afternoon. She smiled, and kissed me, but when she pulled back I got a good look at her face. She looked so tired, sad almost. The lines were obvious on her face, the tiredness apparent in her eyes. But she still smiled at me, a sad smile. I pulled her into a hug, tucking her head under my chin. Maybe it was too much, I thought, thinking again of what Grace had said to me Saturday._

_"Hi Maxipad," she said, smirking slightly. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed me again for a long minute before pulling away. "I love you," she whispered against my lips._

_"I love you too," I said, kissing underneath her jaw. She tightened her arms around me just before we pulled apart._

_"Ready to go?" I asked her, taking her hand in mine. She nodded and we started walking down the hallway. We talked about random things all the way home, from music to a test Hayley had to take tomorrow. And then, when we were about five minutes away from her house, I knew I needed to do it._

_Taking her hand in mine, I laid it on my thigh for a minute, turning to look at her. She was watching me, that same tired, sad smile on her face._

_"Hayley, I talked to Grace Saturday," I began but before I could go on, she spoke._

_"I did too," she said quietly, turning to look out the window so I couldn't see her face._

_"I don't know if this is a good idea anymore," I said slowly, the words killing me, but I knew it had to be done. "I might hurt you, and we are hurting Grace-"_

_"I don't want to hurt Grace, or you. And you aren't hurting me Max," she said, cutting me off. She turned to look at me, her eyes filled with regret. "I love you," she added, in a voice so quiet it was barely a whisper._

_"I love you, too, Hal. But…maybe we should stop before we go too far, before I risk hurting you anymore." My heart was aching inside of me. My throat was tight and dry. I wanted Hayley to say no, and fight me, fight for me. But she didn't._

_"I know. It wasn't right to go out with my best friends' brother," she said, turning away again though not before I saw the tears pooled in her eyes._

_"It wasn't right to go out with my little sisters' best friend," I said, as we pulled into her driveway. I braked, right in front of her front door and just turned to look at her. She looked back at me, the saddest smile on her face, a smile that broke my heart. "Hayley, I'll-"_

_"No," she said, cutting me off as she opened the car door. "That will only make it harder." She kissed my cheek quick before getting out and walking to her front door, unlocking it and going inside, turning to wave just before she closed the door._

_

* * *

_

**Forgive me, but it must happen for this story to go on. Do not worry, I have a nice long plan for it. I will try and update it right along with Chasing Echoes, which if you haven't checked out yet, please do! I'm planning on that to be a big story also.**

**What are your predictions in the coming chapters?? How do you feel about the end of their relationship?**

**-Zoomie**_**  
**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Whew, so, yea. Don't worry about me ending it right now, it isn't anywhere near that I don't think. Though I did rush this part quite a bit and for that I am sorry. But it is my longest chapter by far, I'm surprised it isn't like cutting it off for word limit or something, but yea, here we go. And I switch back and forth between Max's and Hayley's like four times, sorry about that, but it's better than four separate chapters, eh?**

**-Zoomie**

**P.S., a little extra something, the scene in Grace's bedroom at night is the entire reason why I'm writing half of this in Max's POV.  


* * *

  
**

_I had Grace call Hayley and see if she still wanted a ride in the morning. So the next morning I pulled into her driveway and waited silently as she got in the car. She said hi quietly to me, before turning to talk to Melanie. I tried to forget she had been anything more than my kid sisters' best friend as I drove the four of us to school, but it was hard. Whenever I'd glance in the rearview mirror, my eyes would stray to her face and I immediately wanted to take it all back, to hug her and hold her and kiss her again. To make her laugh. But I couldn't, I couldn't hurt my sisters like that and I knew she didn't want to hurt them either. Which is why we both held ourselves together, trying not to show it._

I kept my eyes on Melanie the entire ride, and even after we got out of the van in the senior parking lot. I even kept them on her as she dashed to make the bus that would take her to her school. I did everything to keep myself from looking at Max, but I did slip once or twice.

"Alright, later weenies," Max said at the front door, just like he used to before we…I stopped myself there, not finishing the thought. Maybe it would just be easier to forget that we had ever gone out, ever kissed, ever exchanged the three most important words in the English language. Grace sneered at his back as he walked away, before heading off to her own class.

I had figured that Max had told her about the break, as I still haven't talked to her about it. Didn't want to talk to her about it. If I could just pretend like everything was okay, then maybe it would be okay. She can't see that I'm hurting because that would hurt her even more. And I couldn't do that to her. I also hid my hurt from Max, didn't want him to see how bad I missed him. But it was hard. So hard.

Trying to go back to normal, I met with Grace at the end of the day and walked with her to Max's van. Per usual, we sat on the bumper for ten minutes before he finally came ambling through the parking lot. We climbed into the van and he immediately turned on the radio full volume to a Guns n' Roses song. We tried to discuss the better band again, but my heart just wasn't in it, so the conversation dropped quickly.

I rode the bus for the rest of the week. In band class, I kept my eyes on the drum majors, playing when I was supposed to, never stopping to talk to Max, to listen to one of his sarcastic remarks or jokes. Every once in a while I couldn't help but slip up and look at him. He was always talking to either Carl or Taylor about something.

When Reynolds dismissed us I headed back into the school with Grace and Taylor. I saw Taylor glancing at me, worry peeking through her carefully composed expression. She knew about it, I didn't know how, but she knew.

"So I was thinking about starting to run before basketball conditioning starts," Grace said now, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Yea, that sounds like a good idea. We could run together on the weekends," I replied, swinging my flute loosely in my hands. Grace and Taylor had switched so Grace now struggled under the weight of the bass drum and Taylor rested happily for a moment, carrying Grace's trombone.

"I want to come, I want to come!" Taylor said and I laughed, surprising myself. I saw Grace glance at me and smile.

"We'll be running at least two miles every time," Grace told her and her eyes widened.

"Nevermind, I have things to do on the weekend, places to go, ya know," Taylor said and we all laughed.

We reached the band room and walked through the open double doors. I put away my flute in its case, and turned around to go put it in my locker but ran right into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," I said. And then I looked up and saw Max looking down at me, his expression pained. My breath whooshed out of me.

"Sorry bout that," he said, and walked away. My heart felt like it was being squeezed. Everything was different now. Before, if we had run into each other, he would have made a sarcastic comment. Now we were all excuse-me's and yes-please. I wanted to scream, to just grab him and kiss him, to hit him even. Anything, anything to show him and the world that I still cared.

I was just about to move again when I got that sharp pain in the side of my head. I groaned and pressed my hand against the area, but it did nothing and then the pain faded away. Damnit, I thought. We were out of Advil at home. I'd have to make sure someone picked some up today. I thought I felt someone watching me so I turned around to find Carl looking at me strangely. I turned back around quick, shaking my head and trying to forget about everything.

_It was hard walking through the halls now, without either having Hayley's hand in mine, or searching for her eyes in the masses. Now I just felt empty, naked. But I hid it, and I hid it well, not allowing anyone but myself to feel or see my pain. No had even talked to me about it yet though except for Carl who just figured it out. Mom and Dad hadn't even said anything yet. They had to have figured it out by now, but I had not told them._

_"Max, buddy, How you doin'?" Charlie asked me, walking up and slapping my back in the hall. We hadn't seen each other since the first day of school, all of us in the band being so caught up with schoolwork that we had no time to practice, except for the day before the show that we did that second week of school._

_"Getting by," I told him, winking. He laughed and walked on. What he didn't know was, I wasn't kidding._

_When the last bell rang I walked out to the parking lot and met Grace, driving her home in silence. The van just wasn't the same without Hayley, who had always grabbed a ride with us almost as soon as I had gotten it. The silence was deafening so I punched the radio knob and Sweet Child O' Mine immediately filled the car. I quickly turned the knob, trying not to think about Guns n' Roses as that always reminded me of Hayley. I landed on the next station, but it was playing Faithfully, by Journey. I punched the knob in frustration and silence filled the car._

_Out of the corner of my eye I saw Grace glance at me but when I turned to look at her, she looked out the window. I sighed. Then Grace sighed. I glared at her for a minute but she stubbornly ignored me._

_"What the hell, Grace?" I said, anger taking over._

_"Calm down, Maxipad," she replied. I slammed on the brakes. Thankfully we were already in the neighborhood and there were no cars around._

_"Do not," I said, biting off the words, "ever call me that again. Got it?" I glared at her, making sure she knew I meant it. She nodded, backing off, and I saw understanding and a little bit of fear in her eyes. When I glanced in the rearview mirror as I pressed the gas I saw my expression and scared myself. My eyebrows were knit together and my eyes were black, shining with anger, but I could see hurt hidden deep within them. I swallowed hard, but kept driving. I had to keep going, because if I stopped, I'd never start again._

_In the middle of a crazy drum solo there was a knock on my bedroom door. I sighed, already knowing I was in trouble, but it was the only way to get all my feelings out without saying anything._

_"Come in." I mumbled. The door squeaked open and Melanie walked in. I just looked at her._

_"That sounded pretty cool," she said after a moment, sitting on my bed._

_"What do you want?" I asked her. She looked so vulnerable at that minute, her hair down only wearing sweats. She looked like she did when she was five years old and I would chase her if she even came in my room. I felt my expression soften slightly._

_"I wish you hadn't broken up," was all she said, looking down at the floor. My breath got caught in my throat, being held back by my heart. We just sat there for a minute in silence and then Mel got up and hugged me, before leaving the room._

_"Shut the door," I managed to croak out as she sidestepped an extra-large pile of dirty laundry._

That Friday, Melanie had told me to come over and eat out of the ice cream carton while watching sad movies. She understood at least.

So it was that at seven o'clock on Friday, Patrick dropped me off at the Garriners' (He gave me a hug, telling me to call if I needed anything). I walked slowly up the steps, kicking off my shoes at the front door before opening it and stepping through.

"Hello?" I called, my voice bouncing around the high-ceiling foyer. "Anybody home?"

"Upstairs!" Melanie shouted and I followed her voice up the stairs. I was walking by the bathroom when the door opened and Max walked out.

"Oh," he said, letting out a breath. "Hi Hayley," he said, smiling. I wondered how he could do that, go on like we hadn't shared those three words. I nodded at him, forcing a small smile before continuing on to Melanie's room.

"I thought you said he wouldn't be home," I hissed, shutting her bedroom door.

"He's leaving in like, five minutes," she said apologetically. "You know how he is…" she trailed off, standing up to give me a hug before plopping back down on her bed.

"What're you doing?" I asked her, sitting down in the middle of the bed. She was sitting up at the top, where your pillows normally were, a pile of string in front of her.

"Making friendship bracelets!" She exclaimed, smiling at me. I laughed and watched as she wove the strings into each other, a complicated design coming out.

"Where did you learn how to do this?" I asked her, fingering the string. It was five different colors, all mixed together to form a difficult-looking pattern. The string was soft though and there was a lot of it. I hoped there was enough for two bracelets.

"Camp," Mel replied after a moment. "My friend from Indiana had learned it from another camp and she taught our entire cabin. And don't worry, there is enough for two bracelets," she said as if reading my thoughts.

"Good," I mumbled, and she laughed.

"Don't worry, as soon as I finish this one we can go get ice cream and watch the Notebook while I make the second one. What kind of ice cream do you want? We have strawberry, cookie dough, triple chocolate, caramel pecan, mint chocolate…" She trailed off, getting lost in the weaving for a minute.

"A mint chocolate shake actually sounds really good right now," I said after some thought. "Or maybe just triple chocolate right out of the carton," I added. Melanie laughed and I joined in for a minute, marveling at how easily the laughter came.

"You can have both you know," Grace said, walking into the room. I jumped, startled.

"Jeez, Grace, give us a little warning," Melanie said, tying off the bracelet. "There, all done. Now give me your wrist." I held it out automatically and she tied it on, cutting off the extra string.

"It's gorgeous," I told her, holding my wrist up and admiring the bracelet.

"I know!" Mel said, grinning. "Now let's go pig out on ice cream!"

"Oh, not me," Grace said, patting her stomach. "I just had a three course meal at Leah's house." They were starting soccer pasta parties early this year and the first one had been tonight. I laughed, and slapped her stomach on the way out of the room.

"Not funny!" she said, following us down the stairs.

We grabbed spoons and cartons of ice cream- we even persuaded Grace to have some- and plopped in front of the television, watching the Notebook. When that was done, we moved on to the Pursuit of Happyness. After a third sad movie, an old one I had never heard of, we all crawled up the stairs to bed.

I laid awake for a long time that night, before at last drifting off to sleep, only to be woken up by a door slamming at one in the morning. I sighed and rolled over, trying to ignore the fact that it was Max's steps I heard walking through the house.

_I was trying to walk quietly up to my bedroom for once, as it was three in the morning. I was walking down the hall towards my room when I heard a strange noise that I barely recognized. I realized it was coming from Grace's room and stopped outside the partly open door. I could see Grace lying in her bed, asleep, but then I heard the now recognizable noise. Someone was sobbing, and I knew immediately it was Hayley. She was sobbing, loudly, and I was surprised Grace didn't wake up._

_As she let out my particularly gut-wrenching sob I immediately wanted to throw the door open and go hold her, hold her together. But at that moment Grace sat up, blinking groggily for a minute in the moonlight that pooled through her window, before crawling out of her bed and onto the spare mattress next to it. I adjusted myself quietly and could at last see Hayley sitting there, hands pressed to her face as Grace, the unfeeling one, wrapped her arms around her, making comforting noises. It was all I could do to turn around quietly and walk into my room, shutting the door softly behind me._

_Eventually, I heard the sobs subside and then I fell asleep, the moon shining brightly on the end of my bed._

_"Max!" Grace shouted, and a second later I heard her feet pounding up the stairs. I rolled over onto my stomach, pulling the sheets and pillow over my head. "Max!" Grace shouted again, throwing my door open._

_"What?!" I said angrily, throwing the pillow off, in the direction of the door. It missed her by inches._

_"I don't care anymore!" She practically screamed, then lowered her voice to an almost whisper. "Go back to Hayley, ask her out again, go out with my best friend. I can't take this anymore!" She exclaimed, her voice lowering to a whisper at the end. "You guys are both miserable without each other, no matter how bad you try to hide it! You should have seen her sobbing last night, it was terrible!"_

_"That…that was for me?" My voice was barely even a whisper._

_"Yea, dumb ass, that was all for you!" She threw up her hands in frustration and stormed out of my room. Why she was so worked up about it I had no idea. After all, Hayley and I had broken up for her. I sighed, letting my head fall onto the pillow and making my body deadweight. This was too much to think about._


	29. Chapter 29

**Well I was listening to Lifehouse as I wrote this chapter so uh yea, haha. It's short, I know. I apologize. And do not worry, the story does not end here.**

**-Zoomie**

**

* * *

  
**

_After an hour or so, I rolled myself out of bed and headed down the stairs. Hayley was already gone, Grace informed me, exasperated. I just shrugged at her, going into the kitchen and piling a plate with the leftover chocolate pancakes Susie always made when Hayley was here. I drenched them in syrup before plopping down on a barstool, shoveling them into my mouth. I glanced back at the television and saw Grace staring at me._

_"What do you want?!" I asked her, narrowing my eyes. She looked away, not answering. I sighed, loudly, and got up to put my plate in the dishwasher. As I turned around my eyes again landed on Grace who was staring at me once more. I took one step towards her menacingly and she got up and ran into the den. Oy, I thought. It is going to be a long weekend._

_Grabbing my drumsticks off the counter on the way, I headed upstairs to my room and ended up messing around on my drum-set for a full hour._

_"Tom?" I asked, when someone picked up the phone._

_"Yea, what's up?" I held the phone away from my ear as he spoke. Tom always yelled into the phone for some reason, deafening you if you held it to close to your ear._

_"Want to get everyone together for a practice in an hour?" I asked him, getting off of the drum stool._

_"If it's possible. I"ll tell Charlie, you call Lex."_

_An hour later we were in Charlie's garage, going all out practice mode. I had taken off my shirt a few minutes ago, only sitting there in shorts and my socks. We were all sweating as we put everything we had into each of the songs. We should've been exhausted by now but adrenaline was keeping us going. We hadn't done this in so long we couldn't stop now. But at last, Lex hit the last note and we all took deep breaths, collapsing on the couch and the floor. I got up and went to the bathroom. As I closed the door behind me and headed up the stairs in the house I heard Lex say something in a soft voice. I stopped to listen for a minute but regretted it instantly._

_"I miss Hayley," he said softly, already thinking I was gone._

_"Me too," Tom said. I walked away then, trying to forget._

_"There's a show again in Barracaden Tuesday night," Lex said when I came back, getting up to get a water bottle of the mini-fridge. My heart jumped as I remembered the reason this show stood out to me. That was the night I had come home and kissed Hayley. I sighed inwardly, swallowing over the small lump in my throat._

_"Ray wants us to come again," Lex went on, tossing us each a water bottle. Ray was the manager of the Caden Cafe that we played at. "He said a lot of people called and wrote asking for us again."_

_"That's kick-ass," Charlie said, chugging the bottle in ten seconds._

_"Let's do it," I said, standing up. "What time?"_

_"Nine," Lex said. I nodded and left, chucking my empty water bottle in the trashcan on my way out. I climbed into the van, turning on the radio before whipping out of the driveway. Just as I was turning onto the main road, I recognized the song coming through the speakers. I was about to change the station when I just sat back and let the words of Faithfully soak into me, filling my mind as I drove._

_Monday and Tuesday went the same as the week before, with Hayley riding the bus to school and saying excuse me whenever we passed each other in a tight space. Each time she was near me it was all I could do to keep from reaching out and grabbing her, pulling her close to me, kissing her, anything._

_Tuesday night we played the show to roars of approval. Sweat dripped off our faces as we ran offstage. Ray asked us to come back in a week and play the next venue. We agreed._

_Wednesday, Thursday and Friday were all a blur, and I wasn't really sure when one day ended and the next day started. Nothing was the same without Hayley to look forward to. It was as if we had always gone out, I couldn't imagine my life before her._

_Friday night I was in my room, no lights on, looking out the window at the stars that hung over the pond behind our house. I glanced down to the trees, debating on whether or not to go lay in the hammock, when I caught a glimpse of red hair. My heartbeat picked up as I realized Hayley was laying down there by herself. Her head was tipped back, looking at the stars._

_Quickly, before I could chicken out, I raced down the stairs and out the back door. As I neared the two trees that held up the hammock I stopped and took a deep breath. Then I walked forward._

_"Hey," I said softly, when I was right next to her. Hayley turned to glance at me before looking away quickly. She didn't answer me. "Is there room for me on this thing?" I asked her. Again she didn't answer and I was about to walk away when she scooted over a little bit. I laid down quickly before she could change her mind. But as soon as I was settled on the hammock she was in my arms, tears streaming down her face. She held me tightly and I felt my own arms react automatically, curling around her and holding her close to me like I had wanted to do for the past few weeks._

_"I love you, Hayley," I whispered in her ear. She lifted her head and kissed me, ever so gently, but with so much meaning._

_"I love you too," she said against my lips._

_

* * *

_**What do you think will happen next? Remember what the summary says......**


	30. Chapter 30

**Wow, sorry it's been so long. The past week I've come home after being gone all day and went to bed. But here we go. It is no where near over. But I am thinking of opening a different account and rewriting this entire story with more detail and devoting that entire account to this story. But if I do that it won't be for a while, haha. Anyway.**

**

* * *

  
**

Max left not long after that and I headed back up to the house, where Grace was sitting watching a basketball game with Susie. As I came in the door I realized I was still smiling, the grin plastered across my face. Grace took one look at me, shook her head, and smirked. And I knew everything would be okay.

"Who's winning?" I asked cheerfully, plopping down next to Susie.

"Purdue," she answered without looking up from her phone. I looked at Grace.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked me. I nodded and grinned.

"Are you?" She nodded also, laughing.

I fell asleep on the couch that night and when I woke up, the clock on the nightstand saying two A.M., I found myself in a bed I didn't recognize. However, the arms around me were familiar and I realized it was Max's room, when I caught a glimpse of his drum set. I put my arms around his arms, sinking back into him, and fell back asleep, listening to his heartbeat.

When I woke up again at a normal hour, noon, I was still in Max's bed but he was gone. Yawning, I kicked the covers off and rolled out, landing on my feet. I stretched my arms above my head as I headed down the stairs, the smell of Susie's banana and chocolate chip pancakes meeting me as I hit the landing. Running a hand through my hair, I rounded the corner into the kitchen and stopped for a minute when I saw Max sitting at the table, his big headphones on, his profile to me. I watched as he took a huge bite off of the pancakes on the plate in front of him and then picked his drumsticks off the table and began playing the mini-drum pad that he had sitting in his lap. He looked so vulnerable at that moment, unaware of anyone or anything but his music, his shorts thrown on sloppily, no shirt, his eyes intense as he listening to the music and played out the beat on his lap. My heart beat a little harder just looking at him.

Suddenly he turned his head and met my eyes. I smiled softly, tilting my head a little, and he slid his headphones off, walking slowly over to meet me. He put his hands on my hips, pulling them to his. I rested my hands on his arms.

"Hi," he whispered, touching his forehead to mine. I kissed him and he immediately enveloped me in a huge bear hug, pressing my face to his chest. "Oh, I missed you," he murmured into my hair. In answer, I simply tightened my arms around him.

After he let go of me I headed over to the stove and myself some pancakes off of the now-cooling pan before taking a seat at the kitchen table right next to Max. We sat half facing each other, our knees touching, as I ate and he talked about random things like how the band was and how he had found a random interest in Frisbee the other day. I just watched him as he talked, smiling when he smiled, laughing when he laughed. He looked so alive that morning as we sat there, and I tried to imprint his face into my mind.

Not long after we stood up, his lips brushing mine as I turned to go put our dishes in the dishwasher as he ran upstairs to get a sweatshirt and his shoes. I smoothed out my t-shirt and sweatpants before pulling on my own shoes. When he came back down the stairs I was already outside, leaning against his van. He grinned, coming over to my side to kiss me for a long time before climbing in on the driver's side. He held my hand as he drove me down the street, a left at the gazebo, and down three more houses to Millie's.

"I love you," he said gently, stopping the van in her driveway. I leaned over, kissing underneath his jaw, and then the corner of his mouth, teasing him. But he wouldn't let me, catching my mouth on his and kissing me sweetly.

"I love you too," I said, pulling away and hopping out, waving to him as he backed out and sped off down the road.

"There's my little lovesick puppy!" Melanie said as I walked into the backyard. Grace, Millie, and her were spread out on the grass, a boombox in the middle of them. I grinned and plopped down in the space they made for me, between Millie and Grace. Grace, who glanced at me with narrowed eyes but couldn't hide the twinkle in them for the life of her. I ruffled her hair, dodging her punch and turning up the volume on the boombox.

Singing at the top of my lungs with everyone, I flipped over onto my back and gazed at the leaves that were now turning orange on the trees. They clashed brilliantly with the bright blue sky. I breathed in deeply, smelling the freshly cut grass and the general scent of autumn. Halloween was coming up in a few weeks I remembered suddenly.

"So what are you being this year?" I asked the sky. Someone turned the music down.

"We should all be superheroes," Melanie said, giggling.

"Yea!" Millie and I seconded. I grinned, flipping over onto my stomach, and they did the same. Grace turned over slowly, faking a pout.

"I was going to be a pirate," she said, making puppy dog eyes at the three of us.

"Aye aye, sir!" Millie exclaimed, saluting. "You be a pirate, and I want to be Alice in Wonderland." I laughed and she slapped my arm.

"No," I said, trying to bite back my smile. "It's cute. Really. And Mel and I can be World's Worst Superheroes. I am Really Really Really Ridiculously Good-looking Man." I stretched my arms out like Superman.

"And I," declared Melanie, going up on one knee. "Am Very Super Duper Geeky Sunshine Man." We all busted up, gripping our stomachs until tears streamed down our faces. I sat up, wiping my eyes with the backs of my hands as tears still streamed relentlessly.

"Okay, gay-wad," Grace said, taking a deep breath while wiping her own eyes. Millie was still rolling around on the grass laughing which sent us all into another two minutes of laughter. At last we all calmed down and just laid there, staring at the late afternoon sky.

"Is anyone hungry?" Grace finally asked, putting her arms behind her head. In answer, four stomachs growled loudly. "I take that as a yes. The Jug, anyone? Anyone? Bueller?" We all busted up a third time, but quickly controlled it this time around and got up, starting off down the road in the direction of the Jug. We always walked there, though we never walked home, as it was always dark. The walk usually took us fifteen minutes plus the experience of almost getting wrong over as we ran across the busy intersection.

"Oh my gosh, I swear the car was about to just gun it and go!" Melanie exclaimed as we stepped breathlessly back onto the sidewalk. We all turned and watched as the Escalade floored it and raced away from the light.

"Stupid people," Millie mumbled, leading us the rest of the way. "We should get rid of all the stupid people in the world," she added as we walked through the door into the blasting air condition.

"Bye Grace!" I said cheerfully in response. She turned around and smacked my arm as Melanie and Millie laughed. I punched her shoulder back and she was about to hit me again when a hostess walked up.

"Four?" she asked simply. We nodded and she led the way to a table at the back of the restaurant.

We talked the rest of the night away at that table, always about the most random of things. We were just settling in our seats after splitting the House Sundae when I saw a familiar brown head walking out of the door.

"Will," I called, in a normal voice, as we were one of the last people left in the Jug. He turned his head, stopping halfway through the door, and then a grin spread across his face as his eyes landed on me.

"Hey," he said, walking up to our table. I got up and walked around it to meet him, giving him a hug.

"Hi," I said, smiling. "How've you been?" He had been grounded from his phone ever since the night we had gone bowling so I hadn't really talked to him since then.

"Pretty good," he said with an easy smile. "And you?" His eyes were dancing and I realized how much I had been missing his friendship.

"Damn good," I answered and he laughed.

"Well I'll see you later. I get my phone back tomorrow, so I'll text you then." I nodded and he gave me another hug before leaving.

"You two are so cute," Millie said as I sat back down. I shrugged. "You and Max are cuter," she added. I grinned and felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

* * *

**Well? What are your thoughts? What is going to happen next?**

**-Zoomie  
**


	31. Chapter 31

_"Okay, Max. Are you ready?" Hayley gripped my hands in hers, staring intently at my face, her eyes catching every expression, every small twinge. I took a deep breath and nodded._

_"Now go," she said to me, standing on her tiptoes to kiss me before pulling back and turning me around. She gave me a gentle push and I stepped into the hallway and began walking towards the stairs. When I got to the first step I turned around and looked at her and she smiled reassuringly._

_"Are you sure about this?" I asked her quietly, my voice still bouncing down the hall to her ears. She nodded and waved her hand at me, encouraging me. I took another deep breath before continuing down stairs, walking slowly around the corner and into the kitchen where Mom and Dad sat drinking glasses of wine. I stood at the head of the table until they finished whatever discussion they had been having._

_"Yes Max?" Mom asked me, taking a sip of the purple-y liquid. I glanced at Dad and saw him watching me expectantly._

_"Can I talk to you guys?" I asked them and saw worry pass over their faces. The last time I had asked to talk to them it was about Hayley. I wondered what they thought this time._

_"Where's Hayley?" Dad asked me, setting down his glass as I sat down._

_"She's upstairs," I said, leaning my elbows on the place mat. "But this isn't about her."_

_"It's not?" Mom asked me, surprised, also setting down her wineglass._

_"No. It's about me. I'm going to join the Army," I blurted before I could chicken out. Both their eyes widened and then Dad smiled slightly, as if he was fast getting used to the idea._

_"Well, Max, that's great!" He exclaimed. "What brought this on?" His eyes sparked as my hand automatically reached up to the dog tag._

_"Well, I've been thinking about it for a while now," I said, fingering the cool piece of metal. "Because of granddad. I want to do something worthwhile."_

_"But what about your music?" Mom asked me, recovering, though she had never fully supported it. "Didn't you want to go to Chicago?" She picked up her wineglass and took a long sip._

_"Yes. I still do. I'm not fully sure on joining the Army. I wanted to run it past you guys and see what you thought."_

_"Well. That is a wonderful idea if you can go through with it," Mom said finally while Dad continued to sit there and grin._

_"I can," I said confidently. I released a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, the weight of the world immediately off my shoulders. I was so glad Hayley had pushed me to do this. I started to get up, pushing in my chair._

_"Why are you just telling us this now, then?" Dad asked me, as I was about to walk away. I paused, looking out the window before back at them._

_"I didn't think you'd believe in me," I told them, hugging them both before going back upstairs. As soon as I pushed open my bedroom door, Hayley flew off my bed, where she had been sitting cross-legged, eagerly waiting. She threw her arms around me, burying her face in my neck as my arms slid around her waist._

_"I knew you could do it," she murmured._

_"Thank you," I whispered into her ear._

_The pavement was cool and rough as we walked across it to the soccer field at the elementary school, our shoes dangling from our fingertips. I wound my index finger around Hayley's pinky and let her lead the way, her hair swinging slightly, her eyes dancing in the moonlight._

_"Which birthday was your favorite?" she asked, turning back to look at me. Though she wasn't smiling, I could see it in her eyes. The life that came out of her was contagious and I felt myself grin at her before answering._

_"My fifteenth," I told her, dropping my shoes at the edge of the field right next to her beat up high-tops. She had her favorite purple socks stuffed into them. "That was the year I got my very first drum set. I stayed in the family room and played it for the rest of the night." We plopped down in the middle of the field, spreading out on our backs and stared at the stars. Hayley's palm was warm against mine as she tangled her fingers in mine and scooted closer to me._

_"What's the one thing you want to do before you die?" I asked her softly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful night. I wrapped my arms around, switching her hand to my other hand, and buried my face in her hair. It smelled like fresh laundry and her shampoo._

_She tightened up suddenly, going tense in my arms, her fingers gripping mine like her life depended on it. I sat up quickly, brining her with me. Still holding on to her tightly, I pulled my head back and looked at her. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she brought her other hand up to her head, just holding it there for a minute._

_"Hayley?" I asked, and my voice sounded panicked. A few seconds she relaxed, lowering her hand and opening her eyes. "Hayley, what's wrong?" She pulled her eyes away from the grass and looked at me, the fear obvious in her eyes._

_"I'm…I'm not sure," she said, and then suddenly the fear was gone, as if she mentally shook herself. "Nothing. I'm fine," she corrected herself, smiling weakly, and pulling me back down on the ground. "Now what was your question?"_

_I didn't answer at first, just watching her carefully, feeling her body slowly relax in my arms as she sank back into my chest. I absentmindedly rubbed my thumb inside her palm while she looked at me expectantly._

_"What's the one thing you want to do before you die?" I repeated carefully as my neck began to ache from the weird angle that I had it at so I could watch her. I told myself to relax and let my head drop down onto the grass next to Hayley's. She thought for a minute and I went back to looking for the Big Dipper though even more aware of her, if that was possible._

_"Before I die…" she paused, thinking some more. "I want to go on a road trip. I've always wanted to but haven't gotten the chance yet. I was hoping maybe next summer."_

_"Road trips are sweet, Hal, you gotta go on one. I will make sure you do before you die, alright?" I told her, smiling to the stars. She laughed, squeezing my hand._

_"Promise?" she asked me, her giggling echoing through the night air. "You promise I"ll go on a road trip before I die?" I glanced down and met her eyes. They were twinkling and full of mischief._

_"I promise," I told her._

_

* * *

_**Wow, I don't think I've ever written such obvious foreshadowing.... Predictions?**

**I know it's short, before you scold me. I'm trying my hardest to make the story last longer and I've decided that I most definitely will be rewriting it on a different account. I'll let you know when that happens.**

**So some of you never told me: How do you see Max? Hayley? What's the one thing you love about each of them?**

**Thanks still for your reviews and patience. I'm really happy with this story right now.**

**-Zoomie**


	32. Chapter 32

"Mom," I called, walking slowly up the stairs to the kitchen, one hand clutching the side of my head. I rounded the corner to find her standing by the window over the sink, staring at the orange-leafed trees. She turned her head when the floor creaked beneath my feet.

"Aw, hun, is it hurting you again?" she asked me, coming over and placing her hand gently over mine. I nodded, sinking into her, and just waited for the pain to fade away like it always did. It took longer than usual.

"I think we'll have to get you in to see the doctor," she said, pulling away from me and getting a glass of water.

"Who's going to see the doctor?" Patrick asked, coming downstairs from his bedroom. Then he saw me, with one hand clutched to my head, the other reaching out to take the glass of water.

"Aw, jeez, Hal. You okay? Of course you're not, stupid question. Mom, maybe she should get a catscan." Mom nodded in agreement, already dialing the phone. I headed into the family room, plopping down on the couch as Mom's muffled voice floated through the room as she made arrangements at the hospital.

The next day I was woken up at eight o'clock. I crawled out of bed, threw on some clothes, and headed to the hospital with Mom. We sat in the waiting room of the radiology unit for thirty minutes before I was finally taken back to the catscan machine, leaving Mom behind me in the waiting room.

I lay still on the table as it moved my head back into the machine. For twenty minutes I lay there, still as a statue, and listened to the beeps of the machine as it took pictures of my head. At last the nurse came back in and walked me back to the waiting room.

"How long until we know the results?" Mom asked the nurse, standing up and clutching her purse until her knuckles turned white. I placed my hand gently on her arm and she relaxed slightly.

"A few days," the nurse replied, smiling, before taking the next patient.

* * *

"Mom," I said slowly, quietly. We had just visited the hospital after they had called us. It was three days after the catscan. "Can I just go to Garriners please?" I glanced over at her and saw her sad eyes peering back at me.

"Of course, sweetie." She understood what I needed.

Ten minutes later we were sitting in their empty driveway-nobody was home. I assured my mother that I would be fine until they got home and she nodded again.

"I love you, Hayley," She said meaningfully.

"I love you too, Mom," I said, trying to hold back the tears. As soon as she left, I sat down on the porch and waited for my second family to get home. Gradually, I put my arms around my knees and rested my forehead gently on my arms. The tears somehow stayed inside me for the next hour and then I heard a car pull into the driveway. I glanced up, rubbing my face, and saw Max climbing out of his van looking concerned. My heart flipped in my chest just like it always did when I saw him.

"Hayley? What's wrong?" I shook my head as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I need to talk to everyone," I said into his t-shirt. Everyone meant the entire Garriner family plus Millie.

Fifteen minutes later everybody was there in the family room. Mr. and Mrs. Garriner sat on the couch with Millie and Melanie squished between them. Grace and Susie sat on the floor in front of them, cross-legged. Max sat on a barstool behind them all, so none of them could see his face. It was as if he knew I was going to deliver some terrible news.

"Well…I don't really know how to say this…" I looked at each of them in turn, avoiding Max's eyes, from my place in the big armchair in front of them all. I paused and then decided to just say it. "I'm dying." I didn't elaborate for the time being, knowing I could do so later. I suddenly got the courage to look up and meet their eyes.

Mrs. Garriner had gasped and now looked at me horror-stricken, her hand over her mouth. Mr. Garriner had his hand over his eyes. Melanie and Millie already had tears streaming down their cheeks, while I could see tears pooling in Grace's eyes. Susie just looked downright shocked. Again, I avoided Max's gaze, afraid of what I would find there when I did.

Then, one by one, they got up and left. First Mr. and Mrs. Garriner, who patted my shoulder before I heard them go up and shut the door to their bedroom. Then Susie got up and came over to hug me before going out the backdoor and down to the backyard. Grace pulled herself up slowly before coming to hug me for a good five minutes, which was strange since she was not the touchy-feely type.

When she left to go up to her room, Melanie and Millie got up and came over, sitting down on either side of me. The three of us held each other, though while they sobbed, I did not. After ten minutes, they got up and left; Millie down to the backyard with Susie, and Melanie up to join Grace. When I heard the bedroom door shut, I slowly looked up at Max.

He wasn't looking at me, though he motioned me towards him. I stood up, walking over to him where he sat on the stool. After a minute he looked up at me, his expression so agonized it broke my heart right then and there. He didn't need words; I could see it in his eyes, perhaps because my eyes looked the same.

"How am I going to live without you?" we asked each other silently. Then Max opened his arms and I walked into his embrace, burying my face in his chest as the tears began.

I don't know how long we stood there, Max's sobs shaking both of our bodies, but we eventually ended up on the couch, holding each other tightly, tears still streaming down both our faces.

After a while, the rest of the family joined us, squishing onto the couch with us, or sitting on the floor in front of us. We all gazed at the television set though I wasn't sure if anyone was really watching it.

When the sky outside darkened, the adults stood up, mumbled something unintelligible and left for a business dinner, their headlights flashing across the wall as they pulled out of the driveway. Susie also got up and left, saying something about going to the neighbors. Pretty soon, Grace was walking out the front door as well, her ride to a soccer party, one that she had been so excited about an hour ago, waiting in the street.

Millie and Melanie stood up then and looked down at Max and I.

"We'll be in the backyard," Melanie said quietly, though I didn't notice that they had left until Max had stood up, bringing me with him.

"Max?" I asked gently, unsure. He turned to look at me, his eyes betraying his sadness.

"I can't-," he stopped and took a breath before starting again. "I have to…I have to get out. I can't…I just have to go." I nodded and he kissed me, hard, before rushing out the front door. As he stepped outside, he paused and turned around to look at me.

"You look beautiful," he said in a voice that broke my heart again instantly.

It wasn't long before his headlights also swept across the wall.

I took a deep breath before walking outside, to go join my best friends where they sat in the dark backyard.

_I barely made it to the beach before I was kneeling on the ground, the sobs shaking my body all over again. I hadn't wanted Hayley to see me like this, unraveling at the seams. How could she be…I trailed off, not even able to finish the sentence as another sob broke through the silence of the night. I had never felt so alone, as I sat at the old hangout. The trees behind me, the water in front of me, though I could see neither for the tears blinded me completely._

_I sobbed until my throat was raw, though the tears continued to run, seemingly endless, for another half-hour. When I had control once more, I stood up slowly, fighting my way through the dark back to the van. As soon as I got in I called._

_"Max?" Kevin's voice crackled over my phone. The reception had always been bad at the lake._

_"Kevin," I breathed hoarsely. It was all I could say, for if I opened my mouth again, I knew the sobs would start once more. I heard his breath whoosh out when he heard my voice._

_"Come in through the basement," Kevin said, already knowing that's where I now needed to be. I hung up and pulled away from the side of the road, navigating the way to the Marley house by sheer memory._

* * *

**I want to cry too. I know. And it doesn't help that I'm listening to a slow song (You Can by David Archuleta) right now. But this is what it has all been built up to. From the horizontal divider live thing to the end, I've had that part written for months. So congratulations to those who were right, though I suppose its bittersweet.**

**Anyway.**

**So what happens next? How will it play out now? What do you think about it all? Talk to me! Review! I look forward to them like Christmas.  
**

**-Zoomie**

_**PS: Forgive me.**  
_


	33. Chapter 33

_Kevin and I were in the middle of finishing off the second box of pizza and third liter bottle of Cherry Coke when I put my slice of pizza down._

_"Why did I run away?" I asked, half to myself, half to Kevin. "She's…got limited time…and I'm running away from her when I should be with her. Shit." Kevin stopped with the bottle of Coke halfway to his mouth and looked at me. I just looked back at him._

_"Well?" he said at last, taking a swig before finishing off his slice of pizza. "Are you going to go back to her or not?"_

_I found her sitting on the hammock, her eyes half closed as she stared up at the stars. I could see my family through the large window in the family room, sitting solemnly on the couch watching television. As I watched I saw Grace and Susie laugh and then they both suddenly stopped, as if it was wrong. And maybe it was. I wasn't sure yet._

_"Is there room for me on this thing?" I asked gently, walking up next to her. It was like déjà vu. She scooted over and I immediately slid onto the hammock, pulling her against me. She lifted her head and I kissed her, so gently._

_"Max?" she whispered, placing her head back on my chest. "Don't treat me any different, okay? I'm still me, I'm still Hayley. Let's just make the best of it. I love you."_

_"I love you too," I whispered back._

_She held me, swinging us back and forth as I sobbed, quietly this time. Everyone once in a while she'd lift her head back up and kiss underneath my jaw, always just where a tear had fallen._

_"I love you so much," I told her, as I felt her body relax and her breathing become even. I tightened my arms around her as she slept, holding her for another hour or two, I wasn't sure. I just knew that the only thing that mattered was the fact that I was with her. It was enough and I knew then that I'd do everything in my power to be with her as much as possible from now until the end._

_At last, when the moon was directly over our heads, I gently shook her and woke her up. She looked up at me, smiling groggily. I smiled back, kissing her forehead._

_"Did I fall asleep?" she asked me, her voice rough from sleep, making her even cuter. I kissed her hair._

_"Yes," I replied, watching as she blushed sheepishly. "Ready to go inside?" She nodded and I gently lifted her off of me, taking her hand and leading her across the grass and up the back steps. The house was dark as I let us in, locking the door behind me, before leading her up the stairs. Once in my room I gave her a pair of my smallest shorts and a t-shirt. I rolled over onto my stomach, burying my face in my pillow as she changed quickly. I laughed to myself. It was like fifth grade all over again._

_At last, when I felt the bed move and she was suddenly snuggled up against my side, I turned my head and looked at her. She already had her eyes closed, her face pressed against my sleeve, the rest of her body curled into my side. I kissed her, first on the forehead, then on the lips._

_"Goodnight," I whispered. She smiled in her sleep and I reached over to turn off the bedside lamp._

"They're so cute, look at them!" I heard someone whisper, though it seemed too loud to be a whisper.

"Gag me!" I heard another voice, even louder.

"Sh!" I heard a smacking noise. "They are to, and you know it Grace!" Aha, I thought, I'm dreaming about Melanie and Grace. They continued to argue for a minute, something about some cute people, and then I heard the floor creak as they walked away.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, only to find a door I recognized but could not place, half open. And then I felt the arms around me. I sighed contently, wriggling around until I could wrap my arms around Max's middle. He opened his eyes halfway and looked at me, smiling, before closing them again. I snuggled closer to him, if that was possible, and closed my eyes. I breathed in his scent, fresh laundry and sleep, trying to remember it for the rest of my life.

I choked, remembering the day before and buried my face in Max's chest. It was like a nightmare, it had to be, how could I be…dying? I was only fifteen years old! And then I remembered something else.

Max's birthday was the following week, the day before Halloween. If only I had realized, I could've waited until a few days after to break the news to him. Now it would hang over his head on one of the most important days of his life, his 18th birthday. I mentally slapped myself on the forehead and then winced as the sharp pain greeted me once more. This time however, I kept my arms around Max, squeezing my eyes shut tight against his chest until the pain at last subsided.

"Hayley?" Max's voice, rough from sleep, rumbled through his chest, echoing in my ear. I lifted my head and looked at him. His eyes were wide open. "You just put me in a death grip, are you alright?" His eyes were filled with concern and then it was like a light bulb went off in his head as he remembered also. "My God, Hayley, are you okay?" he asked again, his voice now full of a slightly different meaning. I nodded and immediately loosened my grip around his middle, instead resting my hand on his chest and raising the other up to run it through his short hair.

"Sorry," I said, shrugging. I kissed him underneath the jaw before trying to move away and off the bed, but he pulled me back to him. He wasn't about to let me tease him, instead kissing me full on the mouth.

"I love you," he whispered a few minutes later, before we both climbed out of his bed. He took my fingers in his as we walked downstairs and into the kitchen where a fresh batch of Susie's Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes sat on the table. I glanced around the room and finally spotted her through the doorway that was in the den. She glanced up from the computer and I smiled and nodded at her. She nodded back at me before returning her eyes to whatever she had been doing.

* * *

**Sh, it's short, I know. But the creative juices flowed a little tonight and I really wanted to update. :) I probably will not tomorrow but after that I have Thanksgiving break, so hopefully the creative juice will still be there.**

**Predictions? Crap, I just realized, ya'll need the details of why she is dying....Hmm, next chapter, okay? okay, don't shoot me!!**

**-Zoomie**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. :) They make me really really happy. And tomorrow I'm going to need it like no other.  
**


	34. Chapter 34

In some strange act of politeness, all the Garriner children decided to go out to dinner together as a family. That family also included me. Millie had had to go to some religious thing, much to her frustration.

So that's where I found myself the next night; sitting in-between Max and Melanie with Grace and Susie across from me and the parents on the end. Thinking about my second family reminded me of my real family.

After I had come home from breakfast at Garriners', Patrick, Mom, and Danny had been waiting for me, solemnly watching television. I hugged Mom first, whispering a 'thanks' in her ear for letting me go to Garriners first. Then Danny stood up and gave me a long bear hug. He kissed my cheek and then he and Mom went up to their room.

Patrick stayed on the couch, staring at the television set. I plopped down next to him, so I was almost sitting on top of him.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see he still wasn't looking at me so I turned my head and stared him down until he at last glanced over.

"This doesn't change anything," I said when his eyes met mine. He snorted.

"It changes everything, Hal," he said softly. "Absolutely everything."

"I still have a couple months, just treat me the same, alright? I can't take it if my own brother acts like I'm some sort of leper. Still love me and tease me and beat me up?" I asked him, resting my head on his shoulder. It took him a while to answer. While he thought I listened to our breathing; his long and deep, mine somewhat shorter and choppier.

"Okay," he said and I lifted my head to look at him.

"Promise?" I held out my pinky.

"Promise," he said, wrapping his pinky around mine.

"Hayley?" Max asked, bringing me back to reality. I shook my head and turned to look at him. He smirked. "You with us?" I nodded, smiling back.

"What's going on?" I asked, glancing back at my menu. My stomach rumbled. "Has the waitress come yet?" And then I looked up and saw her standing behind Mr. Garriner, and I immediately knew she had already taken everyone else's order. I felt my face heat up.

"Uh, just make it two of whatever he ordered," I told her, jerking my finger at Max. She nodded, scribbled something, and walked away.

"My bad," I whispered. The Garriners laughed and Max kissed my cheek. I glanced at Grace, out of instinct, but she was laughing at something Susie had just said. Mr. and Mrs. Garriner were talking across the table to one another and Max was busy making a football out of the piece of paper that they put around the napkins so him and Susie could play.

I turned and looked at Melanie and she tore her eyes away from the television to look at me. I glanced at it quick and saw some baseball game.

"Who's winning?" I asked her. She scooted her chair closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Tampa Bay, somehow," she said. "The Sox will come back though, they always do." The Red Sox were her favorite team though she had only been born in Boston and then moved away at the age of one. I smiled and put my arm around her.

"You okay?" I asked her, allowing my cheek to rest on the top of her head. I felt Max intertwine his fingers into my other hand, holding it on his lap.

"Well, are you okay?" Melanie replied as I glanced over at Max, smiling. He looked at me, his eyes intense, before letting go of my hand to play football with Susie across the table while Grace complained.

"Yea," I said softly, so only Melanie heard. "For right now, I'm okay."

"Then I am too," she said. My throat got tight then and I had to excuse myself to go to the bathroom so I wouldn't lose it at the table. Once in the empty, sterile room, I placed my hands on either side of the sink and stared at my reflection in the mirror. There was no way I deserved the friends that I had received over the past couple years. And now my stupid brain had to get a tumor so they all suffered when I should be the only one suffering.

"There's no cure?" Mrs. Garriner had asked when they had gotten back from their dinner on the night I had told them all. Max still wasn't home at that moment and I still did not know where he had gone.

"No," I had said, shaking my head as fresh tears streamed down Melanie's cheeks. Grace was still gone at her party and Susie was with Millie in the kitchen, baking her special occasion snickerdoodles.

"Well there is Chemo," I had corrected myself and I saw Mr. Garriner's eyes widen in hope. I hated to crush that, but it was necessary. "But they said it only works ten percent of the time and I want to go out as healthy as possible, not sick from the therapy and bald." I had told them all this softly and Mrs. Garriner had assured me she would tell Max. I was grateful for that as I had not been sure that we would have handled it together if I had told him.

"Hal, you okay?" It was Grace and my eyes focused on hers in the mirror. Turning around, I saw her standing by the door, wringing her hands. I nodded, smiling wryly and in a very unlike Grace fashion, she walked up to me and gave me a hug. "You sure?" She asked again, opening the door for me.

"I'm sure," I said, leading the way back to the table. We sat back down and I gave Grace a reassuring look before listening to Melanie as she told me about some funny incident with our waitress and another customer that had occurred while I'd been in the bathroom.

When she was finished we were both laughing, tears pooling in our eyes though it wasn't enough to make them fall.

"Oh Mel, you're too amazing," I said, grinning and giving her a hug. She returned it, also grinning.

"You should've seen it Hal, oh man." We laughed some more and then Mr. Garriner told us a funny story from his office that day.

Between him and Susie and the events in the restaurant, our table was laughing the entire night and I almost forgot about my head at one point. But then I'd get a quick pain in my head, as if to remind me that I wouldn't be around forever.

* * *

**Pain is beauty? No....**

**"**"Pain is temporary. It may last a minute, or an hour, or a day, or a year, but eventually it will subside and something else will take its place. If I quit, however, it lasts forever."**" -Lance Armstrong. Errr, take what you want from that, lol.**

**Okay, ready? Breathe in...............breathe out.................breathe in..................breathe out. Good.**

**Now, forget about the fact that Hayley is leaving soon. I know its hard, but I want something other than "Don't let her die!" Tell me what you are thinking. Who do you think is hurting the most right now because of this news? Who is making the best of it? How will the story play out? What happens next? Talk to me!!!!!!! Is Max treating the situation right? Are the Garriners?**

**-Zoomie**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWW.**

**(it's still short, sorry, ah. I'm trying.)**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW.**

**(review and maybe i'll write more for each chapter.)**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWW.**

**(true, thats blackmail, but hey? :P)**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWW. IT MAKES ME HAPPY. AND HAPPY IS GOOD FOR WRITERS, THEN THEY WRITE HAPPY. EH? EH.  
**


	35. Chapter 35

_"One blue raspberry slushy and one fruit punch please," Hayley told the girl behind the counter. When we had first walked up I had thought she was hot, that much was obvious, with her dark hair and tanned skin, but then I looked over at Hayley. Her red hair was pulled up in a sloppy ponytail and her eyes were shining with the life she still had. She looked beautiful._

_I kissed her on the temple as the girl got our slushies and then led Hal around to the picnic table we had sat on months before. That had been the first time we had exchanged that heart racing four-letter word. I sighed contentedly and took a sip, scooting across the table so my back was against the building, my legs spread out in front of me._

_Hayley sat next to me, tangling her legs in mine and resting her head against my shoulder. When I had finished half of my slushy I turned my head and looked at her, and she lifted her eyes to mine. I just smiled and bent down to kiss her. She laughed against my lips._

_"Man, do I love blue raspberry slushies," Hayley murmured and I laughed too, kissing her cheek before putting my arm around her. She sunk into my side, taking another sip of her own slushy._

_"You going trick or treating this year?" I asked her, smiling. The light on the side of the building hummed and a gentle wind ruffled the leaves on the trees._

_"Of course!" she answered. "Free candy? Why wouldn't I go?" She looked up at me and winked._

_"Just asking! What're you being?" My cup began making the slurping sound as I reached the bottom so I set it to the side._

_"Mel and I are going to be World's Worst Superheroes," she said, and I saw her lips turn up in a smile. "I'm Really Really Really Ridiculously Good-looking Man." I laughed out loud, and squeezed her shoulders. She laughed with me, curling her knees up to her chest and wrapping an arm around my waist. We sat silently for a moment, our chests rising and falling in unison as we breathed._

_"So, I was thinking…" Hayley started, keeping her eyes straight ahead. "About your birthday-" I cut her off with a groan. "What?" she asked innocently, sitting up and turning back to look at me. I slid off the table, grabbing her hand as I did so. She followed behind me as I led us back down the path towards home._

_"Don't do anything, alright?" I told her. She didn't answer right away so I looked back and met her wide, too-innocent eyes. "I mean it, Hal. Nothing. No surprise parties, no parties in general, no gifts, no nothing." She continued to look at me all angelic-like so I stopped and just kissed her. I felt her smile against my lips as her arms looped around my neck. She kissed underneath my jaw, sending shivers down my spine to my toes, before pulling back and twisting her pinky around mine._

_We walked back home slowly, trying to prolong it but we were at last there, standing next to the van. I backed Hayley up against it, putting my hands on the cool metal on either side of her head and kissed her. She pulled her hips to mine until I broke away a few minutes later. Quickly, I glanced around, kicking myself mentally because I had forgotten to check to see if any of my family was home. Thankfully, I saw an empty driveway._

_"Alright, cutie, let's get you home," I told her, climbing in the driver's side. As soon as she was in the passenger seat I pealed out of the driveway and down the road. Hayley immediately turned up the radio, drumming the beat out on her lap. I drummed my thumbs on the steering wheel and we both sang along as I swung onto the main road._

_As we were nearing her neighborhood I saw her tense up out of the corner of my eye and squeezed her hand, rubbing soothing circles on her palm. She relaxed slightly and I saw her other hand drop from her head. When I whipped into her driveway, she leaned over and kissed me for a long minute before jumping out and coming around to my open window._

_"I love you," she said. I kissed her forehead._

_"I love you too."

* * *

  
_

_"All right, and remember Maxipad, you aren't allowed to hit girls," Hayley said, pushing the front door open. She led me inside my own house, kicking off her shoes on the way. I didn't bother to question her, instead just taking over the lead into the kitchen to make us some popcorn._

_"SURPRISE!" I hate to admit it, but I screamed. And then I turned to glare at Hayley but couldn't find her. At last I laughed, shook my head, and turned around to my friends, grinning. Everyone was there in the family room, standing behind the couch and armchairs-Charlie, Tom, Lex, Kevin, Alfonso, Stacey, Josie, even Marnie who just smirked when she saw me. I rarely saw Stacey and Josie but they were in a few classes and were still friends since freshmen year all the same._

_"Hey guys," I said, feeling my face heat up as I scratched the back of my neck. And then music came on and I turned to the source to find Hayley standing in the den, smiling, next to the stereo. I just shook my head at her, grinned, and turned to slap Kevin's back._

_"Happy birthday, dude," he said as Charlie came up. Alfonso was already in the chips and salsa on the table, cussing as he spilled some on the floor. Marnie came up and gave me a hug before quickly backing away to talk to Kevin._

_"You're evil," I told Hayley as she walked up beside me. "What did I tell you?"_

_"How could I let your eighteenth birthday go to waste?" she said back and I shrugged, kissing her temple and then her lips, allowing mine to linger there for a minute before she pulled back and pushed me towards my friends._

_We sat there, spread out across the couches and the floor, telling funny stories and teasing each other, sometimes standing up to dance to a funky song that played before all sinking back to the ground. Hayley stayed upstairs with Grace and Melanie the entire party, only coming down every once in a while to change the CD. I grinned at her each time she did so, mouthing 'I love you'. She'd simply smile before heading back upstairs._

_At last, at ten, five hours after the party had started, Kevin left, the last person to leave. He clapped me on the back and shook my hand._

_"I feel so old," I commented as he bent down to slide his shoes on without bothering to untie them. He glanced up at me, smirking slightly though his eyes were serious._

_"Welcome to adulthood," he told me, hugging me quickly. "I'll be up there with you soon." And then he was gone, speeding off in his little beat-up Camry._

_As soon as he had disappeared I felt arms go around my waist from behind. I closed the door and turned around in Hayley's arms, touching my forward to hers._

_"Thank you."  
_

_

* * *

_**Max is 18!!! WHOA BABY. That's crazy...I just realized the real Max turned 18 on Monday, whoa. Anyway.**

**So??? PLEASE STILL REVIEW. I know shes dying, I know, and I'm so sorry, but please don't stop reviewing! I need motivation to keep writing!!!!!**

**So, its been a while. Who's the favorite? Least favorite? Who needs a bigger part? And I will for sure start a rewrite soon, so let me know things I should possibly fix the second timd around!**

**So the ending will be coming up here in a few chapters(maybe 5 or 6? don't quote me on it), I think its fair ya'll get a warning, but just know, I will be writing two different endings because I can't choose so we shall just see how they play out.  
:)**

**And sorry it took so long to get this chappy up. My computer is being a freak right now, so I'm trying my hardest.  
**

**REVIEW.**

**GO.**

**RIGHT NOW.**

**-zoomie**

**PLEASE. \/  
**


	36. Chapter 36

Halloween came and went, leaving me with the most candy I had ever gotten from trick or treating, though I gave half of it to Max. A few weeks passed, same as ever besides the obvious. I'd see Max at school and every once in a while we'd actually meet up and walk through the halls between classes holding hands though it wasn't every class or every day. People talked about us a lot, their voices hushed as we walked by, some people even smiling slightly, the "aw-isn't-that-adorable-I-want-that" look on their faces.

Finally, a few days before Thanksgiving, the hospital called and wanted to me to come in. So I woke up the next morning and showered as Mom called the school to tell them I wouldn't be coming today. I went to grab my phone before we left but, sighing, I found it was dead.

As we sat there in the waiting room, I crossed my legs and bounced my foot anxiously, knowing Max would be worried.

"Honey, are you okay?" Mom asked after a while. I shrugged and then realized she had a cell phone also. I kicked myself mentally.

"Mom, can I borrow your phone?" I asked her, standing up and stretching. She nodded, not asking any questions, and handed it to me. I smiled gratefully and walked outside, dialing Max's number. I knew he'd be in class right now so I was prepared for when his voicemail came on. His voice, per usual, made my heart skip.

"Hey, Maxipad," I said into the phone as soon as it beeped. "Don't worry about me, my phone just died. Uh, the hospital just wanted to see me, do a checkup I guess, so that's where I'm at. I'll see you tomorrow, I love you." I hung up the phone and headed back inside, reaching the waiting room just as the doctor came out to get me.

"Well," he said two hours later, after running more tests and another catscan, and asking me a series of doctor questions. "I think your body is giving you some more time." He said it gently, his eyes watching my face and my mother's carefully.

"What do you mean?" Mom asked him hesitantly, putting an arm around me as I sat still in the chair in his office. She sounded relieved though her face looked pained when I glanced at her. I took a deep breath, willing the tears to stay away, at least for now.

"Well after the tests we just ran and the catscan, it looks as though the tumor shrunk a little bit, though not enough that it will go away. So," he continued his voice quiet and steady. "I'd say you have another few months. Possibly until the end of the school year. Make the most of it, Hayley, okay?" he told me. I nodded silently, and walked behind him and my mother as they led us out of the room towards the front entrance of the hospital, talking quietly.

Another few months, I thought. Maybe I could make it until my birthday at the end of May. Make it until my sixteenth birthday…that'd be a miracle.

Thanksgiving I spent with my family, going to Mom's parents' house for dinner and the excellent pies that Grandma Eleanor always made. She sent us home with three extras, two apples and a pumpkin. The next day I took an apple over to the Garriners and we sat in the family room around the fireplace where Mr. Garriner had started the first fire of the season, eating it and telling past Thanksgiving horror stories.

Afterwards, Max took me home, kissing me for a long time in the van before I went inside, whispering 'I love you' in his ear.

"Okay guys, drink too much hot chocolate and don't get frostbite!" Dr. Mays, our history teacher, called after us as the bell rang to signal the start of winter break. There were whoops and hollers as people ran through the hall to meet up with friends and boyfriends, anxious to start the holidays. I walked calmly through the chaos, searching for Max.

When I didn't see him I turned the corner and met Grace at her locker before we headed out to the parking lot. Snow was falling for the first time that winter, which was odd for Michigan, and everyone was rejoicing as they headed to their cars and buses. The skiers stood by the front doors, gazing lovingly at the white fluff as they could finally practice outdoors. Grace laughed when she saw them, putting her hand up to hide her smile so they wouldn't see. I just grinned and shook my head, nodding at the one friend I had on the ski team. Her eyes were glowing and she waved excitedly.

"Boo!" someone said in my ear, wrapping their arms around my waist from behind. I shrieked and broke away from Max's grasp, turning around to slap him. He caught my hand though, holding it as he kissed my forehead.

"Hey ugly," he said to Grace. She sneered.

"You talk to yourself too much," she retorted, smirking as I high-fived her. Max wrinkled his nose at her, popping her on the back of the head. She swung her arm around in response but he dodged out of the way, running past me to his side of the van and jumping in.

I got the gist and followed suit quickly, jumping in before he locked Grace out. She pounded angrily on the passenger side door until Max sighed, turned back to wink at me, and unlocked the door. She climbed in with a huff, letting her backpack drop to the floor.

"I hate you," she said. Max grinned and floored it out of the parking lot.

"You really shouldn't talk to Hayley that way," he replied. "She didn't do anything." Grace reached out and tweaked his ear but he caught her arm and twisted it.

"Alright kids," I said, leaving forward and pulling them apart as we waited at the red light. "Play nice now, it's break for Pete's sake." They both sighed and Grace glared out her window, shooting dirty looks at Max who ignored her and caught my eye in the rearview me. He smiled and my heart beat a little faster. Although that could have been because as we pulled away from the intersection he almost drove us off the road.

"I'm home!" I shouted, walking into the Garriners house ahead of Max and Grace.

"Ew, Max, I told you to stop bringing home strays," Susie said but she hugged me.

"What are we doing for the twins' birthday?" she whispered in my ear. We pulled apart and I shrugged before going over and plopping down on the couch. Grace joined me a few minutes later with a fresh bowl of popcorn while Max disappeared downstairs. Pretty soon I heard the faint noise of a drum set.

"So what do you want for your birthday?" I asked Grace as she surfed through the channels. The twins' sixteenth birthday was the following weekend.

Grace glanced over at me and shrugged.

"HEY HAYLEY!" someone shouted. I turned to find Melanie running towards me. As she squeezed me I looked over her shoulder to find the front door wide open, Mrs. Garriner trudging through the ankle-deep snow on the steps. She walked in, slamming the door shut and rubbing her hands together. Then she looked up.

"Hiya, Hayley! How are you?" I walked over and gave her a hug, smiling. "Oh you're so warm," she said, hanging on to me. I laughed and she pulled back, yanking off her boots and gloves before immediately heading to the kitchen to make hot chocolate. I sat on one of the barstools as she mixed together the chocolate powder and water before sticking it in the microwave.

"How's the head today?" she asked me quietly, going in the fridge to get the Reddi Whip. I glanced at the microwave where the mugs of hot chocolate were revolving slowly.

"Better," I said at last, looking up at her. She had been looking at me and when I answered her eyes had widened.

"Really?" she asked, trying to control the excitement. False hope, she knew, was not a good thing to have at the moment. I nodded, turning around to find Melanie and Grace. Grace was sitting with her back to me on the couch, watching the television. Melanie was sitting in the armchair next to the t.v., reading her monthly PeTA magazine. When I glanced over she looked up at me and smiled before going back to reading.

"Yea," I said, turning back around. There was a minute left on the hot chocolate and we were starting to smell it. "I went to the doctor again before Thanksgiving and they said it had shrunk a little and I'd probably…" I paused, searching Mrs. Garriner's eyes. "They said I had until possibly the end of the school year." She nodded and reached across the counter to squeeze my arm and ruffle my hair.

"Did you tell Max?" she asked. I pressed my lips together and nodded.

"Just last week. I wanted to wait until the holiday was over and then I just kept putting it off…It's hard. I don't like making him so sad." I frowned at the countertop. I heard Mrs. Garriner open her mouth to say something but then the microwave beeped and everyone came rushing in for hot chocolate.

"Here," she told me, after they had all left again with a steaming mug, handing me two of the mugs. "Take one down to Max." I smiled and she turned me around slowly so I wouldn't spill it.

Carefully, I made my way downstairs, following the noise of the drums though I would have known where to go in my sleep. The basement was dark, the only light coming from the daylight that streamed through the door-walls.

"Hey Maxipad, hot chocolate," I said loudly so he'd hear me. He stopped in the middle of a crazy solo and looked up at me. I smirked and he grinned, coming over to grab a cup. We sat down on the floor in front of the door-wall and watched the snow fall as we drank the hot chocolate.

"I always loved the snow," Max said, gripping the hot mug with both hands. I looked over at him, doing the same. "It makes everything look fresh and clean, and its so quiet outside. It's the one time I can actually stand the quiet."

I giggled and rest my head against his shoulder. He put a hand on my knee, turning his head to kiss my hair.

"You're so beautiful," he said. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the steady rhythm of our hearts as they beat in unison. He took my mug out of my hands and I heard him set it down on the carpet with his. And then his arms were around me and I was the warmest I had been in a long time.

* * *

**Ah, I know, I took forever to get this chapter up, forgive me!!!!**

**Well?? What'd ya think? Is Mrs. Garriner handling it well? Will Hayley make it to her sixteen birthday? Predictions, predictions!**

**See that button down there?? \/ Yea, CLICK IT. :)**

**I promise I'll try my hardest to get another chapter up before.....mmm....Saturday night. Hows that? Good.**

**REVIEEWWWW.**

**-Zoomie  
**


	37. Chapter 37

_Christmas came, complete with the trees, the lights, and the music. Hanukkah had already passed but I had told Hayley to wait until Christmas so we could exchange presents on her holiday._

_So the day after Christmas I drove through the sudden typical-for-Michigan blizzard to the Bridge house. It took twenty minutes longer than it should have because the roads were a mess and the old people always drove slower on those kind of days._

_"Hi Max! How are you?" Mrs. Bridge said when she opened the door. She hugged me and led me into the kitchen where fresh Christmas cookies sat cooling on the stove. I had only been in Hayley's house a few times, as we usually stayed at home since she was close to my entire family._

_"Hello Max," Dan said, walking in from the family room where he had been watching a football game. I shook his hand._

_"Hello sir, how are you?" It was one of the few times I ever said sir--to a girl's father. He grinned._

_"Great and you/" I nodded, as he didn't wait for an answer, instead going back into the family room and taking his seat on the couch in front of the fire place where a fire was crackling loudly over the sound of the television._

_Hayley came in the room a minute later, her hair wet. She smiled apologetically before taking my hand and leading me downstairs. Her entire house was decorated on the inside, with two Christmas trees (A real one upstairs and a fake one downstairs. I knew my sisters had come over to help decorate them this year.), nativity sets, light up Santa Clauses, and so much more. I'd only been in Kevin's house around Christmas before and all they had was a Christmas tree and some stockings on the mantel._

_"Hey Max!" Patrick's voice floated up the stairs to me and as we rounded the corner I saw him sitting on the couch grinning. I knew Hayley and him were close so I had always done my best to get along with him._

_"It's because he knows how much I like you and he loves your band," Hayley had told me with a laugh one day when I brought up the fact that he wasn't like most older brothers were by hating their sister's boyfriend and being protective._

_Now, as I noticed a girl sitting next to him, looking curiously at me, I grinned back._

_"Hey Patrick, how's it going' buddy?" Hayley took me over to the other couch and we sat down. She immediately settled into my side and I put my arm around her shoulders instinctively._

_"Great and you? I want you to meet my girlfriend, Julia. Julia, this is Hayley's boyfriend Max." I smiled at her, nodding._

_"Nice to meet you," she said quietly, her voice sweet and soft. She smiled and I nodded back, also smiling._

_"And you."_

_I glanced down and saw Hayley smiling. I laughed quietly and turned to watch t.v._

_After about ten minutes, Patrick and Julia left, saying something about a party, and then Halyey and I were alone._

_"So," I said, turning down the volume on the television._

_"So," she said, sitting up and smiling back at me. We just stared at each other for a minute. The life in Hayley's eyes was so apparent, I couldn't understand how anyone, God or fate, would want to take her away from this place. I felt my throat tighten as we continued to look at each other so I quickly broke it off, looking off to the corner of the room instead._

_"Hey," Hayley said softly, and suddenly she was in my lap, her eyes on my face. I stared at the twinkling lights on the Christmas tree that sat in the corner as I attempted to hold back the tears._

_"Max, it's alright. Come on now, Hun, it's Christmas and we are here together. I love you so much, baby, come on," Hayley said, placing her head on my chest as the tears fell silently. My arms automatically wrapped around her before I even had to think about it and soon I felt her shaking with her quiet sobs._

_"I'm sorry, so sorry," I said. I had ruined her Christmas. Dammit Max, you dumb ass. That helped me control my tears as I kicked myself mentally and snuggled down into the couch, bringing Hayley with me._

_"I love you," I whispered in her ear, kissing just below it. She stopped shaking and lifted her tear-streaked face. It broke my heart as she kissed me underneath my jaw._

_We lay together for a long time before at last, Hayley seemed to gain her spark back._

_"All right, Maxipad!" She exclaimed, sitting up on the edge of the couch next to me. I lifted my hand and wiped away the streaks of her mascara. "I can't wait any longer! Your present, if I do say so myself, is quite rad." I laughed as she stood up and raced to the tree, kneeling down next to it. Slowly, I sat up and then got up to follow her. She pulled me down so I was sitting next to her and then I pulled her in between my legs, her back against my chest, head resting on my shoulder._

_"Here," she said, lifting the box up in front of her. I took it, kissing her hair, before opening it. Gasping, I slid out the shiny new dog tags with the Army logo engraved in the front_

_"Hayley," I breathed, as I felt an inscription on the back. Turning it over, I lifted them up to read it._

_"All your soldier information," she said, turning her head to look at me. Immediately, I lowered my face to hers and kissed her for a long minute._

_"Hayley…" I was at a loss for words. There were only three that could describe it at the moment. "I love you," I said simply. She grinned and kissed my cheek, turning around in my arms to hook put the tags around my neck. I grinned, as my hand reached up absentmindedly to touch them. Taking her hands in mine, I leaned forward and kissed her again, smiling against her lips._

_"I don't deserve you," I said quietly, reaching into my pocket to pull out my gift to her. "But I'm trying my best." I laid the box gently in her palm, closing her fingers over it. She looked at me curiously for a second before slowly opening the velvet case._

_"Max!" She gasped, carefully lifting out the delicate necklace._

_"Mom helped me pick it out," I said, looking down and blushing. She lifted my chin and kissed me, the sweetest kiss we had ever shared. Tears shone in her eyes when she broke away, handing me the necklace where two intertwined hearts dangled. Turning around, she lifted her hair and I put the necklace around her neck. When I pulled back my hands she turned around again, hand over her heart where the necklace hung._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_

* * *

_**Wow, no reviews? Almost didn't bother to write this chapter and put it up...so don't even start complaining about length.**

**See, this is how it works.**

**Reviews = more chapters.**

**No reviews = dead story.**

**So yea.**

**That was actually really disappointing. :( I wanted to cry.**

**And I almost cried while writing this chapter.**

**So review or this story is no more.**

**-Zoomie  
**


	38. Chapter 38

_"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" We all shouted at once, as the ball on the screen hit the bottom. Our family room was filled with the sounds of glasses clinking and reckless cheers, provided by my family and the Bridges. I pulled Hayley to me, brushing my lips against he temple. She turned her head and caught my mouth._

_"First kiss of two-thousand nine," she said laughing, her eyes shining brightly. Melanie, in a very erratic moment, threw her arms around me. Shock flooded through me but then I laughed as she pulled away and ran to hug Mrs. Bridge. Looking around, I saw Hayley hugging Patrick, laughing as he whispered something in her ear._

_"Happy New Year, buddy!" Dad said, coming over and giving me a quick hug. For some reason, I felt like crying as everyone continued with the clinking of glasses and loud voices. And then I realized why when Hayley hugged both her parents, and I saw their eyes shining. She had lived to see the New Year._

_Just at that moment, she turned and caught my eye and I jerked my head towards the door that led down to the backyard. She smiled and nodded, both of us sneaking over there and out the door before anyone noticed._

_"Wow," Hayley breathed, as we walked down the deck steps and into the yard that was quickly being covered with the fat flakes that fell from the sky. "It's beautiful."_

_"Yes," I agreed immediately, watching her face as her big eyes stared up at the falling snow. Her cheeks were pink and her hair was slightly messy but damn, I thought, she looked beautiful._

_Hayley looked at me then and laughed._

_"What?" she asked innocently, spinning around. Her eyes widened and she gasped when I was suddenly right next to her, catching her when she got dizzy._

_"Nothing," I answered simply, smiling and kissing her nose. Smiling, she took my hand and led me towards the hammock, pulling me down with her._

_"Want to know something?" she whispered as we stared through the trees to where the moon was now peaking out behind some clouds._

_"What?" I whispered back, wrapping my arms around her. She smelled like cinnamon and cake batter, from earlier when she had been baking a thousand desserts with Melanie and Susie while Grace taste-tested._

_"This last year was the best of my life," she said, her eyes seeing something other than what was surrounding us. "I couldn't have asked for anything better than this. It was like a dream come true."_

_"For me and you both," I replied, closing my eyes and resting my head on hers. "But it isn't over yet Hayley. It isn't." I felt her nod against me._

_"I know, Maxi, I know. Want to know something else?" she was back to the present now, lifting her head to look at me._

_"Hit me," I said. Her lips twitched in a smile._

_"I love you." Her lips were soft when I leaned forward to kiss her._

_"I love you too, Hal."_

_"HAYLEY, MAX, IT'S TIME," Mom called from the house. I sighed, and rolled off the hammock, pulling Hayley up with me._

_"Time for what?" she asked but I just shook my head and led her back through the snow._

_"Finally!" Mrs. Bridge said when we walked back in. Sighing, I forced a smile out but then laughed when I turned to see Hayley's shocked face._

_"What…in the world," she breathed, staring at the makeshift stage. The couches were pushed back, making a wide-open area in the middle of the room. Three floor disco-ball lamps were providing the only light in the room, besides for the television that glowed with the menu of the karaoke machine._

_"Welcome to a Garriners' typical New Years," I said, gesturing grandly at the set-up. She smacked my arm as everyone started sorting out who was going first and doing what._

_"You couldn't have warned me!?" She whispered menacingly in my ear but when I turned to her at her I saw the smirk and excitement in her eyes. "This is going to be great!" She said, walking up to our families who were standing in a wide circle, surrounding Susie who was first up to sing._

_For a minute, I just stood there and watched, everyone laughing and smiling, joining in every once in a while to help Susie out when she hit a bad note, cracking up the whole while. When the song was nearly over, Hayley turned and looked at me, asking with her eyes so I nodded and walked up to join her._

On Valentine's Day, Max took me out to lunch during school, sneaking me by the parking lot security, and we went to the Original House of Pancakes.

"Our first date!" I exclaimed when he pulled into the parking lot. He grinned and took me inside, his index finger looped around my pinky.

"So, Hayley Bridge," Max said after the waitress had cleared away our dishes and brought out some hot chocolate.

"Yes, Max Garriner," I said, trying to hold back my smile. His knees touched mine underneath the table, sending thrills all through my body. It never got old with Max, everything he did or said made my heart beat a little faster and butterflies go crazy in my stomach.

"A long time ago, I promised this beautiful girl I'd take her on a road trip." His promise, I thought, and my heart started to go wild, remembering how I had been half kidding and now as I thought back to that night I could see how serious Max had been. "And then there is this thing schools do when spring is near, some sort of vacation thing, all the seniors freak out about it, and the kids left home cry themselves to sleep-" At this, I laughed out loud, looking down when people at other tables glanced over at us. Raising my eyes, I saw Max sitting there smirking.

"So," he continued, watching me carefully. "Spring Break is in about two weeks. And California has been calling my name for a while now and your name is echoing behind it." He paused and watched my face as it went from little smile to huge grin.

"No way!" I whispered excitedly, so I wouldn't yell. "We're going on a road trip?!" He nodded and I got up, running around the small booth to hug him. He laughed, pulling me down next to him and wrapping his arm around me. Resting my head against his shoulder, I took a sip of his hot chocolate because I had finished mine just a second ago.

"Yes, yes we are," he said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

* * *

**So, you guys are lucky. XxnickixX saved your lives. :) Kind of.**

**But yea, sorry, didn't remember about only reviewing once on a chapter. But please, take the two seconds and go to PM!!**

**Anyhoo, yes I know this is short but I wanted to cut it off before the road trip so I can start that with a new chapter. What are you thinking? What's going to happen on the road trip? What'd you think of a Garriners' New Years? hehe. just a little comic relief.**

**LET ME KNOW.**

**-Zoomie  
**


	39. Chapter 39

"Alright kids, c'mon let's get a move on! Let's go Hayley!" Mrs. Garriner said, walking by and smacking me on the butt. I jumped around and narrowed my eyes at her. She laughed and packed the last bag into the back of her Suburban, which stood at the top of the driveway.

"Do we have everyone?" Mom asked, looking around. We were all standing by the garage in the cold Michigan it-should-be-spring-but-it's-still-snowing weather, huddled together in our thin winter coats and gloves. You'd think we would learn after living here for so long but it was as though everyone tried to make the cold go away.

"Max, Melanie, Grace, Hayley? Good?" Mr. Garriner asked, though he was staying home, leaving Max as the only male in the car. We all nodded, shivering, and ran over to jump into the now-heated car.

"Where's Susie?" Melanie asked, getting situated in the back. We all glanced around and then saw her come running out of the front door, barely stopping to shut it behind her.

"What the hell…" Grace muttered as Susie climbed into the back with Melanie, a blanket wrapped around her.

"I almost forgot Harvey!" she exclaimed, holding up her stuffed turtle as proof.

"Why a turtle?" I had asked her, back when I'd first seen the fuzzy green blob.

"It was a new Build-A-Bear animal when I was four years old," she had replied.

"Yea, okay, but why a _turtle?"_ I had asked again, mystified.

"Because it looked lonely," she had said and I dropped it, my hear melting.

Dan and Patrick were staying behind to hold down the fort. So once Susie and Mel were situated in the back, we put the seat back up and climbed in, first Grace, then me, and then Max. Mrs. Garriner climbed in behind the wheel and Mom sat next to her, holding a map with a thick red line going across the path we would take.

"We ready?" Mrs. Garriner asked as we pulled out of the driveway, waving goodbye to Mr. Garriner who stood with his hands in his pockets in the garage.

"Say goodbye!" Mom said, laughing.

"Good riddance," Max mumbled, his knee touching mine. "Let's get to the sunshine and heat already."

We were only three hours into the trip, still in Michigan as we headed towards Chicago, and everyone was already sleeping but the moms and me. Looking out of the corners of my eyes, I saw Max resting his head against the window, eyes closed as his chest rose up and down with every breath he took. I squeezed his hand, holding onto it and marveling at how, even in his sleep, he linked his fingers with mine. Turning my head to the right I saw Grace with her head thrown back against the seat, her mouth wide open as she slept, whispering something every once in a while. Craning my neck to look behind me, I saw Susie leaning against Melanie, who was leaning against the window, both of them sound asleep.

Sighing, I leaned forward and rested my chin on the seat that divided the front from the rest of the car, still holding onto Max's hand.

"Chicago is our first stop, right?" I asked, interrupting the moms' discussion about the best form of exercise, Pilates or kickboxing. They both stopped talking and turned to look at me, though Mrs. Garriner quickly looked back at the road.

"Right," Mom said, smiling at me. "Is everyone else asleep?"

"Oh, just wake Max or Grace up," Mrs. Garriner said, shaking her head. "Have them play a game with you. Or sing some songs." She laughed then and I just shook my head, smiling and leaning back so they could continue their conversation.

At last I found myself staring out the windows, amazed at all the different types of beautiful landscapes we passed, from the country to some small towns we drove through for shortcuts. I couldn't get enough of it and when I glanced in the rearview mirror at one point I saw my own wide eyes staring back at me.

I was almost disappointed when we pulled into a McDonald's just outside of Chicago to go to the bathroom before heading into the city to explore.

"Max, wake up," I said, nudging him with me knee. Melanie and Susie had woken up when the car had stopped and they had already gotten out with Grace and Mrs. Garriner, following Mom into the grease-smelling building, but Max was still knocked out.

"Max? Earth to Max!" I said more loudly, leaning down to kiss his cheek. He jumped up, almost hitting my head with his own.

"Where are we? Shit, did I fall asleep on you?" he asked me, his eyes apologetic. Smirking, I nodded and pulled him out of the car, slamming the door behind us.

"Bathroom break," I said, wrapping my index finger around his pinky as we walked into the building. "We are just outside of Chicago."

"Damn, I was out for three hours? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked too cute asleep," I said, stopping to stand up on my tiptoes and kiss him.

"Finally, you two," Susie said when we walked into the air conditioning. For some odd reason it was hot in Chicago. "Way to sleep, Maxipad," she continued, being the only other one to adopt my nickname for Max. I smiled and left Max to go relieve myself in the bathroom.

After our bladders were empty we all piled back into the van and rode into the city, Mom driving this time. The only one who had been to Chicago before was Melanie and Grace who had been through for camp before but it was new to the rest of us, and we stared through the windows wide-eyed.

Our first stop was the Hard Rock Café gift shop, Mom buying us all souvenirs when Mrs. Garriner promised to buy lunch and dinner for everyone. Melanie, Susie, and I all got matching shirts while Max got a trucker cap and Grace a brown leather bracelet.

When our purchases were safe in plastic bags that Mrs. Garriner eyed with a grimace, we headed back out into the sun and walked across the busy street to the Rainforest Café for lunch.

Linking arms with Melanie, we wandered around the downstairs gift shop, waiting to be seated in the busy restaurant. Max walked off to the one arcade game with Susie and Grace stood looking at the random stuffed animals they had, occasionally picking up a long snake or hairy chimp.

"C'mon," Max whispered in my ear, startling me, and pulled me away from Melanie who was now looking at the Go Green shirts.

"Where are we going?" I asked him giggling, as we ran through the displays to the other side of the room. He stopped me at one of those goofy photo booths that spit out four or five pictures and held up some coins. I squealed and kissed him, throwing back the curtain and jumping in, pulling him with me. He closed the curtain behind us and inserted the coins.

We chose a "Wanted" frame for the pictures and then took four different ones, silly and serious. Before Max could even move I crawled over him and out of the booth, ripping the pictures out of the dispenser.

"Why are you smiling like that?" he asked me as he emerged from behind the curtain and rested his head on my shoulder from behind to look at the pictures with me. First a silly one, our tongues sticking out, giving each other bunny ears. Then Max kissing me on the cheek while I pretended to be disgusted. Followed by us both smiling nicely ("For our parents," Max had said with a smirk) and then me just looking at the camera peacefully. I hadn't noticed it when the picture was taken but I saw now that when the picture was snapped, Max had been looking at me and not at the camera, a soft expression on his face.

Turning around, I wrapped my arms around his neck, being extra careful with the pictures.

"I love you," I told him and he smiled, kissing me.

"I love you too, Hal."

"Max! Hayley!" Susie called from over by the door and we quickly broke apart and raced towards the stairs they were climbing to go up and eat. "You guys are ridiculous," she said laughing and shaking her head. We glanced at one another and laughed as I sneakily tucked the pictures in my pocket.

* * *

**ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP! Hehe, I love road trips though I haven't really been on a true one. Sigh. **

**ANYHOO.**

**Let me know what you're thinking, feeling, seeing, I don't know, haha.**

**Just review! They are fun and exciting and make my day a million times better!!**

**Ever been to Chicago? Or on a road trip? JUST TALK TO ME, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY. :)**

**-zoomie  
**


	40. Chapter 40

"Okay how are we doing the sleeping arrangements?" Mrs. Garriner asked. We weren't sure if she was actually asking us or just talking to herself. It was most likely she was exhausted from the day and probably didn't even remember we were in the car with her.

We had just pulled into a little hole in the wall motel off of Route 66, just on the border of Illinois and Missouri. It was two in the morning and we all dragged our feet into the designated rooms. Mrs. Garriner and Mom had at last decided that they would have a room and bring Susie with them while the rest of us would share a room.

"And Max will sleep on the _couch,_" Mrs. Garriner said sternly, eyeing us all but letting her gaze hang on Max and I a little longer. "Am I clear?"

"What are we going to do, Mom? I mean really," Max pointed out but was silenced with the look his mom shot him. Grace, Mel, and I snickered as we unlocked our door and went inside, collapsing on the beds.

"Shotty my own bed," Grace said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Max glance around and sigh. There was no couch.

"That's no fair!" Mel exclaimed, standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"Kids play nice," Max said, his voice exhausted, as he flopped onto the floor on his stomach, his head on his arms.

"Don't you want to sleep in my bed?" I asked Mel innocently. Everyone laughed and Mel hugged me, nodding.

"Of course I do, Hal! Now let's go to bed!" She exclaimed and while Max went in the bathroom we all stripped down to our shorts and tank tops before climbing underneath the covers. When Max came back out in shorts and no shirt, he came over to my side of the bed and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Goodnight," he whispered in my ear, so only I heard. "I love you."

"Love you too," I mouthed back and then he stole a pillow and blanket off of Grace's bed.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, sitting up angrily.

"I'm on the fricken floor and you are on a bed, chill," he said simply before making himself comfortable on the faded motel carpet as Grace fell back into the pillows and fell fast asleep.

The moon shone a bright square of light across the foot of the bed and I stared at it from my side as I tried to fall asleep. I could just see Max's toes from the position I was in and I wished he could've been lying in the bed with me so I could fall asleep in his arms.

As I lay there, thinking of the day ahead, the pain crept up on me and pulled a sneak attack.

"Ah," I moaned, turning over to muffle the noise with my pillow. Slowly, gripping my head with one hand, I threw back the cover and walked blindly to the bathroom, hoping I wouldn't step on Max along the way and wake him up.

When I flipped the switch next to the sink, a light flickered on over the shower, threatening to go out before it steadied itself. Sighing, I flipped the toilet seat down and sat on it, holding my head with both hands and rocking back and forth as the tears from the pain streamed down my face noiselessly. No matter what I did, I always just had to ride the pain out, like cramps. It sounded unfair but, sadly, I had gotten used to it.

This was the first time the bad pain had happened on the road trip but it had been happening more and more frequently, the just bearable pain almost crippling me for a few minutes until it faded.

"Hal? Hal! Are you okay?" Max whispered loudly, the door creaking closed behind him as he stepped into the bathroom. I hadn't let him see me like this so far, not wanting to frighten him. My attempt at a nod was pathetic and Max immediately wrapped his arms around me as I buried my face in his chest.

After five minutes, the longest time for the pain to subside yet, I sighed and sat back, wiping my hands across my face. Max took them in his own and kissed my fingers and then my lips. He tried to meet my gaze but I stared stubbornly at the ugly tile of the motel bathroom.

"Hal?" he asked quietly, after a few minutes, standing up and moving back to lean against the counter. Slowly, I lifted my eyes to his. They were full of something I couldn't decipher and when Max smiled wryly I realized his eyes didn't sparkle like they used to.

"I'm fine," I whispered, standing up and taking the one step that brought me only a few inches away from he. He put his hands on my hips and pulled them to his own, kissing me softly before pulling back to search my eyes. I tried to make them as innocent as possible and he at last gave up, kissing me one more time before leading me out of the bathroom.

I flicked off the light on our way out, pressing my palm to Max's own. He brought me over to my side of the bed and tucked me in, kissing me on the cheek.

"I love you," I whispered. He smiled and this time his eyes did twinkle. I saw him open his mouth to repeat the three words but then my head touched the pillow and I was out.

As I drifted between consciousness and unconsciousness I heard random low voices and scuffles and just as I was about to sink fully under, I felt arms wrap around me and I sighed, relaxing back into Max.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!" someone said in my ear and I jumped, opening my eyes before immediately closing them as they were blinded by the sunlight that streamed through the blinds. Lifting my head from the pillow I saw Max sitting next to me, grinning. Looking behind him, I saw the empty unmade bed that Grace had claimed hours before.

"Where are your sisters?" I asked, sitting up lazily and stretching my arms above my head. Max reached forward and tickled my stomach and I quickly slapped his hand away, giggling.

"They went to get breakfast with Mom. Your mom and Sydney went to the store to buy something or other that they needed." He threw back the covers and stood up, stretching, before walking over and opening up the blinds fully. The sunrise was still there though it was now fading, and I realized how early it was.

"Our moms wanted to get a move on," he said, as if reading my mind. I laughed to myself and slid out, walking over to the door and pulling it open. Across the parking lot through a window I could just make out Melanie standing there waving at me, as if she had been waiting. I waved back and then closed the door, going over to my suitcase and digging through for some shorts and a t-shirt.

"Did they swear not to tell your mom?" I asked as Max stared pointedly out the window so I could change. He knew what I was talking about.

"Yea, don't worry, I took care of it. And we'd know if they had told, right?" He said, and I saw his shoulders shake as he laughed. "Mom would've kicked down this door and spanked both of us." I laughed to, sliding on my flip-flops before going back to the door.

"Ready?" I asked him and both our stomachs grumbled. We laughed and Max slid his index around my pinky, grabbing the room key off the table at the last minute before the door clicked shut.

The air was still a little too cool for shorts but I managed and within a minute we were stepping through the door of the motel dining room, a bell announcing our entrance. Glancing around, I saw Mrs. Garriner glance up from the newspaper that was spread out across the table in front of her, crowding Grace and Melanie's plates. She smiled and waved before her eyes strayed back to the black and white print.

Max and I piled a plate high with muffins and a bagel before making a waffle in the little waffle maker the motel provided, snickering as we spilled some of the batter on a piece of toast that was in the tray next to the rack of cups of batter. Sneakily, Max picked up another cup and poured a little of it into ours to replace the spill as I looked around, trying to be casual, to make sure no one was watching.

By the time we got to the table, we had three plates, two belgain waffles, and about five muffins.

"You guys aren't hungry, are you?" Grace said, smirking and stealing a muffin.

"Hey!" Max said loudly, earning a look from Mrs. Garriner. I snickered and took a bite of the waffle before drowning it in syrup and butter.

"Your healthiness impresses me," Mrs. Garriner said, her head tipped back as he laughed, though she made a face as I took another bite. "Do you want some waffle with that syrup?" Max rolled his eyes but Melanie giggled, trying to hide it but I narrowed my eyes jokingly at her.

"Boo!" Susie said, jumping up from behind me. I covered my mouth just in time to hold back my scream. Turning around, I saw Mom avoiding her eyes as she laughed, standing across the room filling up two plates.

"Did you guys get everything you needed?" Mrs. Garriner asked, folding up her newspaper and setting it on the table behind us before pulling up two more chairs. Susie nodded and accepted the plate Mom brought over. They sat down on either side of Max and I, digging into their breakfast as if it was the last one they would ever eat.

"Where's the fire?" Max asked and I slapped him five.

* * *

**Yay! It's the big 4 0!!!!**

**Tell me what you think!! Is the road trip exciting yet? It will be, do not worry. And just a little heads-up, in the rewrite, Susie will stay home and Millie will be the one coming with them. I sort of forgot about her as I started and then it was too late. *blushes***

**Anyways, are there any particular stops you want them to make along the way? Anything you want them to do? Predictions?  
**

**-Zoomie**

**So I just have one question. Do none of you like this story anymore? Because I'm only getting reviews from one person. I'm just curious, you can tell me the truth, I will not be hurt. But the reviews really are my motivation. I hate having to beg for them.  
**


	41. Chapter 41

_The endless yellow line slipped by as we flew down the freeway, the sun shining through the windshield, forcing Mom and Mrs. Bridge, who was now driving, to put on their sunglasses. It was warmer in Missouri, enough that we all wore t-shirts and jeans, or in my case, no shirt.. We were all getting cozy in the backseats, our legs touching one another without effort as we packed the bags in differently each time we stopped._

_"Who has to pee?" Mom asked as we passed a "Restroom in 2 miles" sign. We all raised our hands, including Mrs. Bridge. "Alrighty then," Mom said laughing and fanning herself with the road map._

_We got off the exit and whipped into a parking space, hopping out of the car and running towards the rest rooms, Mom shoving her sunglasses on top of her head, ignoring stares from other travelers. When everyone was relieved and feeling better we gathered around by the front of the Suburban._

_"So where next?" Susie asked, examining her nails before raising her hand to chew on her thumbnail. Melanie whacked her hand away, dodging the reflexive slap._

_The moms pulled out the road map and spread it out across the hood, their fingers tracing the route we were on. I glanced at Hayley and saw her smirking at who knows what, as I caught her hand in mine, my thumb tracing the inside of her palm._

_"Springfield, Missouri?" Grace asked and I looked over to see her peering down at where Mrs. Bridge's finger had stopped on the map. "What's in Springfield?"_

_"We'll find out!" Mom said, laughing and whacking her with the map. "Now let's go kids, we got a long day ahead of us!" We all moaned and climbed back into the car._

_Once again, after only a few hours, everyone fell back asleep. I rested my head against the window, eyes closed, opening them every once in a while to check on Hayley. It seemed she refused to fall asleep, instead staring out the window at all the scenery, but I could tell she enjoyed every minute of it. At one point, I stopped closing my eyes, just watching her._

_She looked absolutely beautiful as her wide eyes took in the long stretches of fields and trees that lined the freeway. Her hair was down, spilling across her shoulders. Her face was peaceful and it was one of those times when you catch a person vulnerable and honest, just how they are._

_I smiled and readjusted my head against the window. Hayley caught the movement and looked over at me, her smile automatic as she caught me watching her._

_"Hi," she whispered, wrapping her hand around mine. Glancing up toward the front, I saw that our moms were deep in conversation about who knows what._

_"Hi," I whispered back, grinning goofily now as she leaned down to kiss me quick, before sitting back up. I sat up also and she sunk into my side immediately, resting her head on my shoulder. Wrapping my arm around her shoulders, I kissed her temple and switched her hand to my other hand._

_"Having fun yet?" I asked, though it was obvious that this trip was the most fun she had had in a while. She didn't answer my question, somehow knowing that I already knew the answer._

_"I want to live in that town," she replied, her voice quiet so she wouldn't wake up my sisters._

_"The one we drove through this morning?" I asked her. We had driven through a small town this morning right after we had left the motel. Hayley had been enraptured by the little houses and streets there, smiling at how all the people walked every where and waved though they did not know us._

_She nodded against my shoulder. "I'd live in that beautiful blue Victorian, with the wraparound porch and big backyard." I remembered her pointing it out to me, lips curled in a smile as a little beagle ran through the tall grass. "The garage would be a perfect home for my Mustang, and that backyard would be perfect for softball. My kids would never get bored in that town either, there seemed to be so much to do." She went on and on about it, her voice getting softer as she imagined how great the town would be. I wanted to cry, or to stop her, but I let her keep going, creating dreams that she would never be able to fulfill._

_"You know, I can see you living in that house," I said when she paused. And it was true; I could picture her chasing little kids around the backyard, laughing as her husband watched from the back door, a big grin on his face, my face. It was easy to picture Hayley jumping in her cherry red Mustang, driving down the freeway with her red hair flying behind her. My eyes felt wet and I quickly stopped thinking about it, swallowing over the lump that was growing in my throat._

_"Really?" she asked, hopeful, as she pulled back to look up at me._

_"Really," I forced out and she grinned, her eyes sparkling. I leaned down to kiss her but pulled back as soon as my lips touched hers. She sank into my side again and after only a minute I heard her breathing get deeper as she at last fell asleep._

_"Marco!"_

_"Polo!" We all shouted, swimming away as quickly and silently as we could to the opposite end of the pool. The moonlight shone bright across the water, helping the pool lights to brighten it. It was ten at night and we were the only ones in the motel pool._

_"Marco!" Hayley called again, treading water for a minute as she listened for her noise. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her mouth twisted down in concentration._

_"Polo!" We responded and Melanie silently slipped out of the pool, running along the deck before jumping in right behind Hayley. She shrieked and whipped around, sticking her arms out, but Mel was already a few feet away._

_"Marco!"_

_And then Susie swam too close to Hayley, making too much noise, and Hayley reached out to grab her foot. She opened her eyes in triumph._

_"Aha!" She shouted, her voice echoing around the high ceiling. Susie frowned but then laughed, splashing her. Hayley splashed her back and then we were all splashing each other, laughing and shouting, filling the four walls with noise._

_Grace swam over and pushed down on my head, dunking me under but I reached out and pushed her away, quickly surfacing to dunk her under. Hayley swam over and jumped on my back, pulling me away so Grace could come back up for air. I reached my arms around to pull her off and throw her in the water._

_Susie was there immediately, splashing me but I lifted her and threw her in too. Melanie swam in front of her, waiting for her to resurface before dunking her under again, but Susie was quick and grabbed her ankle and they both went down._

_"Alright, I'm done," Grace said at last, grinning as she climbed out of the pool and wrapped a towel around herself. Melanie and Susie joined her, slipping on their shoes._

_"You coming?" Melanie asked, turning to look back at us as they all headed out the door and across the parking lot back towards our room._

_"Yea, I'll be there in a little bit," Hayley said, floating on her back. Mel nodded and left and I quickly swam over to Hayley. She smiled at me, dropping her legs and treading water. Taking her hand, I pulled her under the water and we swam down to the bottom of the pool, the chlorine stinging our eyes. When our feet touched the slippery tile, I moved closer and kissed her, before we both shot back up to the surface for air._

_We swam together over to the shallow end so we could stand._

_"I could swim all night!" Hayley exclaimed, splashing water back and forth between her hands._

_"No more sugar for you!" I said smirking and she laughed, tilting her head back. I caught her open mouth with mine, wrapping my arms around her waist underneath the water. She kissed me back, her hands on my chest._

_"What if I like sugar?" she said against my lips. I kissed her one more time before resting my forehead against her._

_"Then I guess you can have some," I said, sighing though I couldn't stop my smile. Hayley's answering smile was wide and bright._

_"I love you," she said, wiping away a drop of water that ran down my cheek._

_"I love you too." Though the water was cold, Hayley was warm as I pulled her against me.

* * *

_**Yay for fluff and cheeseball scenes. Haha. So you guys officially made my day better, more than the snow day did. I got a total of fifteen emails about this story including many reviews. Ya'll rock. :)**

**Again, I will be rewriting this eventually, so any requests for the rewrite, let me know!!! And it is winter break now so I should be getting more chapters up. Keyword: should. I probably will though, just don't hold me to it. :D**

**For those who haven't told me ever- How do you picture Hayley? Max? Who's your least favorite character? It tickles me how everyone loves Max haha. Does anyone have a different favorite?? Talk to me!! I love it!**

**-Zoomie**

**ps- obviously Chasing Echoes is on hold, sorry to disappoint if I am, but all creative juices flow to the lives of Max and Hayley at the moment.  
**


	42. Chapter 42

_"Wakey wakey!" A muffled voice, that didn't sound too muffled, shouted through our door. With a groan, I rolled myself out of the bed I'd been sharing with Hayley, shooting a look at Grace and Melanie where they lay in the other bed, their eyes squinty with sleep. Quickly, before opening the door, I messed up the blanket and pillow on the floor to make it look like I had slept there._

_"Mom. It's early. Go back to bed," I said, as soon as I opened the door to find Mom grinning, too cheery for eight thirty in the morning, holding a box of jelly donuts._

_"Are you telling me no one's hungry for donuts?" She asked, feigning shock. We all mumbled and nodded, actually moving out of bed now. We left our door open so Susie could come in and join us while we polished off the box._

_"These are really good," Mel said, her mouth full so it came out like 'thee arb wely gud'. We laughed but nodded in agreement. Susie came in then, narrowing her eyes at us all as we looked guiltily back at her until she realized that there were two donuts left in the box for her._

_Hayley licked her lips and fingers, suddenly raising her hand to her head but then dropping it quickly and looking out the still-open door sheepishly. I watched her until she gave in and looked over at me. She shrugged and smiled and I smiled softly back, watching her face even when she looked away, to talk to Mel about something or other._

_"Earth to Max!" Grace said, waving her hand impatiently in front of my face._

_"What do you want?" I asked her, breaking my gaze to meet her narrowed eyes a foot away from me. She had the last jelly donut in her hand._

_"If you don't eat it in two seconds, I'm taking it," she said, waving it tauntingly in front of my face. I glanced over at Susie, asking her with my eyes._

_"Already had two back in our room," she said out loud before going back to whatever she had been telling Hayley and Mel about. Grabbing it roughly out of Grace's hand, a drop of jelly flying across the room, I bit into it and stuck my tongue out at her._

_"Since when do you offer it to me before eating it yourself?" I asked her, halfway through it. The jelly was dripping down my fingers, leaving a sticky red trail behind it. While I waited for her answer I licked it up, following it right back to the donut._

_"I don't know," she sighed, and stood up. "Can't I be nice?" We both burst out laughing, in an odd moment of brother-sister relationship but then she walked away and I turned to Hayley. She was looking at me, a crooked smile on her face and her eyes twinkling._

_"What?" I said, scooting over to wrap my arms around her. She opened her mouth to say something but then Mrs. Bridge came into the room, clapping her hands._

_"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" She exclaimed excitedly. "So much to do, so much to see, not enough time!" Hayley laughed at her mom, loosening herself gently from my arms to go stand up and give her a hug. Mrs. Bridge smiled at me over her daughter's shoulder, winking as she pulled away and went back into her own room._

_"Let's go!" she exclaimed again, her voice carrying easily through our door before I heard the other door slam._

_"So what're we doing today?" Grace asked as we piled into the van again. This time her and Hayley sat in the back while I was stuck up in the front with Susie and Melanie. They took turns annoying me, tweaking my ear, pulling my hair, or elbowing me in the ribs. At last I just couldn't take it and I elbowed them both – they were sitting on either side of me – and they stopped immediately, holding their sides._

_"Well, guys, we were thinking about heading to the gift shops and finding a good restaurant to eat lunch before heading out again. Our next stop is St. Louis and we'd like to be there by sundown. ," Mom replied, gunning it out of the parking lot._

_"Of course, we don't know if that's possible," Mrs. Bridge said and both moms laughed before starting their own conversation._

_"How about I Spy?" Grace suggested quietly from behind me. We all murmured agreements._

_"I'll start!" Hayley said quietly but excitedly. She paused a moment and we all waited, staring out the windows as the fields around the back streets we were taking into town flew by. She took so long in fact that I turned around to look at her. She just smiled, leaned forward to kiss me, and then spoke._

_"I spy, with my little eye, something silver," she said softly, sitting back and relaxing while we all searched our surroundings._

_"It _is_ in the car, right?" Susie asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"Of course," Hayley replied, and looked out the window absently._

_We all guessed about thirty things in total – don't ask me how we found thirty different silver things in the car, but we did – and by then we were rolling into the downtown area of Springfield._

_"Well, what was it?" Melanie asked, frustrated as she tipped her head back against the seat. She rolled her eyes back to look at Hayley, who smirked, upside down._

_"Max's earring," She replied and my hand automatically went up to the small stud in my ear. I had forgotten about it, not remember putting it in, now it was just habit. I had gotten the stud put in back when I first joined Automatic Reaction but now I never noticed the post going through my earlobe._

_"Oh my gosh," I said, letting my head drop against the window. "Wow, guys, you couldn't guess that?" My voice was sarcastic and I bit back my smile._

_"It's on _your_ ear," Susie pointed out, eyes narrowed._

_"Touché," I replied, turning around to wink at Hayley. She giggled and ruffled the long hair I didn't have, her hand instead just running over the dark fuzz of my buzz cut._

_"We are here," Mom announced suddenly, pulling into a parking space. We all looked out the windows, really seeing Springfield for the first time._

_"It's beautiful," Hayley whispered as she linked her fingers in mine while we waited on the sidewalk for the moms to dig out their sunglasses and wallets. Grace was chasing Melanie around the street, across to the other sidewalk and back again until a lone car rolled down to the traffic light._

_"Alright, ready?" Mrs. Bridge asked before leading the way down the sidewalk to the first store on the list._

_"Look at this!" Susie whispered loudly, hiding her snicker behind her hand as Hayley and Grace ran over to see what she was pointing at. I turned around and walked the other direction, pulled to the framed photograph that hung on the wall of Lincoln shaking hands with a military leader. It was mind-boggling to think that they didn't even have the Air Force, or the Navy or any of that back then. It was just an army, North and South._

_Bending down, I inspected the price tag out of curiosity but quickly straightened up and moved over to where Melanie was gazing in awe at a knick-knacky silver ball. It would take selling three of my beat up van to pay for that picture. I quickly forgot about it though and laughed at Melanie, waving a hand in front of her face. She shook her head and looked up at me sheepishly as I raised an eyebrow._

_"Find anything good?" Hayley asked quietly, wrapping her arms around my middle from behind as Melanie moved on to the next display of souvenirs._

_"Yes," I said, turning around to kiss her forehead and then her lips._

_"I mean in the store," she said, giggling and kissing underneath my jaw before walking over to where the cheap stuff was, her fingers automatically wrapping around mine. We walked up and down the aisles, laughing at the gizmos and gags they had to buy before I at last picked up a little figurine of Lincoln on a horse. This town really took it to heart that Abraham Lincoln had been from here._

_Digging out my wallet at the counter, I pulled out the dollar twenty-five the rubber figurine cost before turning around and presenting it to Hayley. She laughed out loud but grabbed onto it, wrapping her arms around me and burying her face in my t-shirt._

_"Thanks Maxipad," she mumbled, leaning back and grinning at me._

_For the rest of the time in Springfield, she didn't let go of it, randomly lifting it up to eye level to examine it, a slight smile on her face.

* * *

_**Yay for randomness that moves the story along.**

**Sorry for not updating in....however long it was. Haven't been on the computer long enough to write the next leg of the journey. Anyway. What else do you want to happen on the road trip? I'm getting closer and closer to the rewrite because I keep thinking of things that will elaborate different parts of the story. I can't wait to write it.**

**Anyway though, I have written one ending to the story. Remember there will be two as I can't decide between them. And then I have a little surprise for you guys after that. :)**

**So keep reviewing if you want to keep reading!!!!**

**REVIEW. GO.**

**RIGHT NOW.**

**-zoomie**

**ps- I love you guys. :) All you readers and reviewers out there. :) And I mean that in the most noncreepy way you can imagine. Lol  
**


	43. Chapter 43

We stopped on our way through St. Louis to get pictures in front of the Gateway Arch and have a snack. The moms ran into a souvenir shop and quickly filled out postcards to send back to Dan, Patrick, and Mr. Garriner.

We didn't stay in St. Louis though and at eleven that night we pulled over for a bathroom break, somewhere near the border of Missouri and Kansas, and then the moms took the backseat and immediately fell asleep. Max climbed in behind the wheel and pulled me in next to him, handing me the map.

For the next couple hours I babbled on about random things to keep him awake like what I was expecting for the softball team this year and the funny kids in the classes I was taking that semester. We had the radio on low, playing poppy makes-you-want-to-dance music to keep our eyes open. Max talked about his band and how he felt as though they needed something new and refreshing. I suggested a new name and he loved it.

"What about Revolving Door?" He wondered aloud, putting his blinker on and switching lanes. It was our combined ninth idea for a new name. His hand ran over his face and he smacked his cheek, trying to keep himself awake. It was getting tougher to keep my eyes open.

"Maybe if you were some eighties hair band," I said, laughing quietly. "How about Chaotic Declaration?" I curled up into a ball, turning to face him with my cheek pressed against the back of the seat.

He thought for a moment. "Declared Chaos?" He asked, switching around the words and pulling his phone out of his pocket and handing it to me.

"Perfect," I said, taking it and texting the idea to his band mates. It only took a few minutes for them to respond and they all loved it but decided it wouldn't be made official or public until Max was back in town.

"Good idea," he whispered, leaning over to quickly kiss my cheek.

"It was yours," I reminded him. He laughed and shook his head, the last thing I saw before my eyes closed, refusing to stay open for even a second longer.

When I woke up there was moonlight streaming through another motel window. Turning away from it, I saw Max lying next to me in the bed, as always, and I pulled myself over to him, snuggling into his side. He sighed in his sleep, turning into me and wrapping his arms over my arms. I kissed his jaw and fell back into a deep sleep.

"Hayley." I groaned flipping over in Max's arms and burying my face in the pillow.

"Hayley. C'mon Hayley, time to wake up. Hayley, I love you." Someone was whispering in my ear. Max. Sighing, I turned onto my side, hiding my face in his t-shirt as he held me tight against him.

"C'mon Hal, I know, but we gotta get going." His voice was low and rough from sleep but I gave in. pulling away from him to stretch. I squinted into the sunlight that now streamed through the window.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, crawling back across the bed to kiss the corner of his mouth. He wouldn't let me tease them though and quickly caught my mouth on his. The room was warm like it is after you sleep for a long time and a radio was playing softly on the table next to the television set.

"Today I think we are off to Tulsa, Oklahoma. We won't get there until tomorrow morning," Max replied, getting off to the bed and stretching.

"When are we leaving?" I asked him as he dug through his duffel bag and came out a moment later with some clean clothes.

"Few hours," he replied, shrugging. My jaw dropped and he snickered. "Just thought I'd wake you up," he added. When he saw I was about to get off the bed and tackle him he quickly ran into the bathroom and locked the door. A minute later I heard the shower start and I laid back on the bed, closing my eyes and listening to the music.

But I couldn't sit still so I went over to the door and opened it, looking out across the cracked parking lot. There were only a few cars; all of them parked under the few trees spread out across the concrete. The Garriners' suburban wasn't there so I figured they had all gone out to get breakfast.

I must have lost track of time because the next thing I knew someone was pulling me back into the room and closing the door. My lips spread into a smile as Max pulled me back onto the bed. The radio was off now so the only noise in the room was the bird chirping that drifted in from the outside.

As Max's lips found mine I put my hands on his bare chest, fingering the cool metal of the dog tags, and his went into my hair. He smelled like soap and shampoo as I pulled back and kissed just underneath his jaw. Teasing him again, I kissed his nose and then each corner of my mouth but he never tolerated it and this time wasn't any different as he caught my mouth with his. His hands slid out of my hair and his fingers brushed the hot skin underneath my t-shirt. I moved my hands up to his neck and his slid up the back of my shirt.

His fingers were toying with the clasp of my bra when we heard a car pull up and doors slam. He immediately got off the bed, putting a finger to his lips and turning the television on low so you could only hear it if you were in the room. Quickly, I fixed my shirt and lay back, closing my eyes and pretending to sleep.

As soon as I had evened out my breathing – a hard task after what had just been happening (we hadn't gone that far in a long time) – he went to open the door, just as a knock sounded.

Mel and Grace started to say something but Max shushed them. I couldn't see what happened next but I heard whispering and rustling for a minute and then the door shut again and the television was turned off.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw Max standing at the end of the bed. His smile was soft as he watched me and my answering smile was instant.

"They're all going to the pool and they want us to come when you're awake," he said, climbing back onto the bed and pulling me into his chest. I wrapped my arms around his middle and he kissed my hair before resting his cheek on my head, his fingers absently playing with the clasp again.

Alternating between watching Max sleep peacefully and watching the scenery on either side of the highway go flying by, the drive from the motel into Tulsa seemed much shorter and we didn't even have to stop for another bathroom or food break.

Mom whipped the car into a parking structure and we all piled out, splitting up when we got to the first intersection, agreeing to meet back at the suburban for dinner. The moms headed off south to who knows where while Susie pulled Melanie in the direction we had been going, both of them laughing as they ran across the street. Grace walked with Max and I as we headed aimlessly around the city. Every once in a while, one of us would see an interesting looking store and we would go inside and check it out, taking our time as we looked, with nothing to rush us. When Max went off to get us some slushies, Grace pulled me down on the curb next to her. We were on a side street that didn't allow cars and there were many people there, all on foot though a few were on bikes.

"So what do you think of road trips?" Grace asked me, leaning back and putting her hands out behind her. I stretched my feet in front of me and watched a family of five that was walking by, the littlest girl on the father's shoulders, her eyes bright.

"I wish I had gone on more before this," I replied, grinning. Grace returned the smile, her eyes dancing.

"This summer we could," she said and then stopped herself, abruptly looking away. Sighing, I scooted closer and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Definitely," I said softly, resting my head against hers.

"Grace?" I said, after a moment of silence. She turned her head back and looked at me with red-rimmed eyes. "Thank you. For everything."

"What do you mean?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, her eyes searching my face. I pulled my arm back and looked out across the street to the other side, where a tiny coffee shop sat.

"You let me date your brother, love him, and you were still friends with me. And you were a great friend. You got used to it for my sake and went back to how we used to be. You're just amazing."

"No I'm not," she objected, shaking her head. "I never liked one minute of it up until recently." She pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them. Frowning, she slid her eyes over to me only to find me looking back at her, incredulous.

"But you dealt with it," I insisted, turning towards her and putting my leg underneath me. "You didn't object out loud and you let us be together. And through it all, you were still my friend as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on." We both sighed then and suddenly Grace's arms were around me. I hugged her back before pulling away to wipe away her tears. She smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks Hal," she whispered.

"What'd I miss?" Max asked loudly, walking up to us with three slushies held precariously in his hands.

"Nothing," I said, smiling at him and taking two of the slushies, handing one to Grace. He smiled back at me, raising his eyebrows at Grace who didn't notice as she took a sip. I just shook my head and he nodded, intertwining his fingers with mine.

"So where to?" he asked, leading us back to the main road. I turned around and found Grace right behind us. She grinned and linked her arm with mine, almost knocking my slushy out of my hand.

* * *

**What'd ya think? Sorta some different moments eh? Review please, I want to know what is on your mind after this chapter!**

**What will happen next? What do you want to see happen? And again, let me know also for things for the rewrite! :)**

**-zoomie**

**I hadn't been meaning for this to go on for so long, I figured I'd be done with this story by now but I am so glad I'm not. Are you?**

**REVIEW. NOW.**

**RIGHT NOW. DO IT. 3,2,1 DO IT. \/  
**


	44. Chapter 44

_**WAIT. YOU MAY THINK YOU HAVE READ IT BUT I ADDED MORE TO THE END. CHECK IT OUT.**_

The pain brought tears to my eyes when she stopped to check in at the motel. They spilled over and rolled silently down my cheeks as we let ourselves into our room. As soon as the door was open, I hurried inside, dropping my bag on a bed, before going into the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Hal, you okay?" Grace called through the door.

"Yes," I called back. I wasn't crying on purpose, the pain always made me, so I wasn't choked up.

"Well we're going to check out the pool. Meet us there, okay?" Melanie said and then I heard the door slam.

My knees hit the cold tile and I wrapped my arms around them, resting my forehead against the bathmat. The pain in my head picked up and I moaned as it caused more tears to pool in my eyes. Slowly, I rocked myself back and forth, squeezing my eyes shut against the pain.

As it reached its peak, there was a knock on the door. Without waiting for a response, Max pushed it open and he was immediately kneeling down next to me, his hand rubbing my back soothingly as I continued to rock back and forth. A moan escaped my mouth accidentally.

"Hayley, Hayley, Hayley," Max whispered and I could just picture his face. I didn't want him to see me so torn apart but, like the selfish person I was, I let him stay because I needed him.

And as the pain began to subside eight minutes later, I sat up, turning to bury my face in his chest. The tears went away with the pain and at last I could stand up. Max kept a steady hand on my back as we left the bathroom. Avoiding his gaze, I fell back onto a bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, tracing the crack that ran from the wall to the window with my eyes. The bed gave slightly as he sat down near my feet. Finally gaining the courage, or just feeding my craving, I sat up and looked at his face.

His eyes were down, seeing something beyond this room and his forehead was creased. He was biting his bottom lip as I moved over and wrapped my arms around him. Carefully, I raised a hand and tried to smooth out the crease in his forward, before leaning forward to kiss his cheek. He automatically turned and kissed my nose.

"Max?" I whispered, pulling back slightly to look at his eyes, though I left my arms around him. He looked at me as if just remembering I was there. I felt my own forehead crease. "Max, I'm so sorry."

This time real tears filled my eyes, and I let go of him, turning away to look out the window. Trying unsuccessfully to swallow over the lump in my throat and blink back the tears I turned back to look at him. He leveled his eyes with mine. He didn't speak so I did.

"I'm so sorry, Max, I'm so _so_ sorry. I wish we hadn't met so you wouldn't have to deal with this, or see my pain, or any of that." But then I realized what I had said and I saw his eyes narrow in pain.

"No, I don't mean that!" I exclaimed urgently, walking over quickly and sitting down on his lap. Absentmindedly, he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm so glad we met, and talked, and became friends, and…" I trailed over as the lump blocked my throat. The tears burned my eyes and I at last let them fall. As he tucked my head under his chin, I was grateful he couldn't see my face.

"Max, I love you so much." He sighed.

"Hayley." I pulled back and looked at him.

"I love you more," he said and then his lips tugged up into a wry smile. I laughed softly but it ended quickly and I placed my head back against his chest, right over his heart. The burning in my eyes started to fade and at last I got up and went to change into my bathing suit.

"Ready?" I asked Max when I came out of the bathroom. He was already changed so I took his hand and mine and dragged him to the pool, barely remembering to lock the door behind us.

That night we went to a small restaurant that the concierge of the motel had suggested to us. It was a Mexican restaurant and when we walked in the scent of tortilla chips and bright colors greeted us.

"Hola!" the host exclaimed, grinning broadly. "Seven today? And smoking or nonsmoking?"

As we followed him to our table, Mom nudged me and nodded towards his sombrero. We hid our snickers behind our hands as we sat down, Mom on one side of me, Melanie on the other. Max plopped into the seat across from me and his foot immediately found mine under the table.

"Can I start you off with a drink an appetizer?" The guy said, allowing his sombrero to slide off, catching it around the neck with a string that held it in place. When he brought back our drinks, a waitress followed behind him with small baskets of tortilla chips and salsa. As soon as they were on the table, I dove in, unable to resist the smell.

Halfway through my seventh chip, I glanced up to find Max looking at me with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Guiltily, I finished the chip and looked at him with wide and innocent eyes. He laughed out loud, taking my hand in his.

"Hal!" Melanie exclaimed, turning towards me. I raised my eyebrows at her, leaving my eyes wide. "Hi!" We both laughed and I let go of Max's hand to hug her.

"You make me laugh, you know that?" Her grin faded into a smile and she nodded, her eyes soft. "I don't know what I'd do without you." She hugged me again quickly before turning to listen to Grace as she described something or other excitedly.

"What's your favorite part so far?" Mrs. Garriner asked me, as I turned back to Max. She was sitting next to him, across from Mom. All three of them turned to look at me.

"That's a hard one," I said, trying to think.

"That's what she said," Susie shouted from Max's other side. The restaurant suddenly got really quiet before the noise picked up again. We all bent our heads, shaking with laughter. Max handed her a chip, presenting it like a gold medal.

"Good one," he said quietly, still laughing, before turning back to me. The moms did the same.

"I'd have to say just the entire thing," I said, staring out the window behind Mrs. Garriner, before adjusting my eyes and looking back at her. "It's absolutely amazing, I'm so glad we got to take this trip. I'm glad I got to take it with all of you." She smiled and Mom reached over to squeeze my hand. Max's foot pressed down lightly on mine underneath the table and I grinned at them all as I met eyes with Susie who stuck her tongue out at me.

_As we traveled on to Texas, Hayley's pain became more and more evident though I could see she tried to hide it. It hurt both of us but we did our best and got through it, somehow coming out stronger time and time again._

_For once, as we traveled, Hayley was asleep with everyone else and I was awake. Her head rested on my shoulder, leaving me immobile for any upper body movements. As Mrs. Bridge changed lanes, I stretched my legs out in front of me, and rubbed them with my free arm, moving it as little as possible._

_"Max?" Mom asked quietly, turning around to look at me. Sitting back, I raised my gaze to hers in answer. "Are you hungry? There's an Arby's next exit. We'll just go through the drive-through, no need to stop."_

_She was right, we had only left an hour and a half ago, but I __was starving. Nodding and giving her a lopsided grin, I turned my head and looked out the window, watching as dry fields flashed by. Texas hadn't gotten any rain in over a week and the results were obvious._

_Hayley shifted against me, bringing me back in the car. With a soft moan, she stiffened against my side and I immediately wrapped both arms around her, rocking it gently. She kept her eyes squeezed shut, one hand pressed to the side of her head. It was ten minutes, by the time we were pulling into the Arby's parking lot, until she at last relaxed besides me though she left her head on my shoulder and her eyes closed._

_"I want fries," she murmured, her voice scratchy from sleep, making me want to kiss her. I settled for kissing her hair before telling Mrs. Bridge our order. The smell wafted through the car before the to-go bag was even in our hands. Hungrily, I dug through the bag, pulling out my order and Hayley's fries, before handing the bag back to the moms so they could get their own food. And then we were off again, back on the long stretch of highway that was leading us to California._

_Once again, we drove through the night, trying to make it to the Texas-New Mexico border by dawn. At midnight, we pulled over for a bathroom break and again, the moms crashed in the back with everyone else. This time, however, Melanie joined Hayley and I in the front seat as I pulled back onto the highway. She pushed Hayley over until she was seated in the sometimes-convenient, sometimes-obnoxious middle seat and took the passenger seat._

_Again, we turned the radio on low, though Hayley and Melanie ignored it, instead talking quietly while I drove, only listening to t hem so I stayed awake. They had been joking around and talking about random, unimportant things until they ran out of things to say, which was highly unusual for the two of them. We only had another hour or two to go until we reached the place where we wanted to be._

_"Melanie, I really want you to understand," Hayley said suddenly, her voice so soft it was almost a whisper. My hearing was divided between her voice and this sweet song that was playing on the radio, making me drum along on the steering wheel._

_"Understand what?" Melanie asked, equally quiet. Out of the corner of my eye I could see them both staring straight ahead, though Mel's was leaning up against Hayley, their heads touching._

_"I don't know what I would do without you, what I would've done without you this past year." Her voice sounded slightly forced, as though she was trying not to cry. I took one hand off the wheel and placed it on her knee. She put her hand over mine, tangling our fingers._

_"I could say the same thing to you," Melanie said, and she also sounded like she was about to cry. I had just opened my mouth to make a comment about it when Hayley spoke again._

_"Promise me something," she said to Melanie, just breathing the words, and I knew I wasn't meant to hear it._

_"Anything," Melanie said, louder. I saw her turn and look at Hayley, her face curious, though her eyes were full of concern._

_"Don't cry when I'm gone," Hayley's voice caught as she breathed the words to Melanie and I could see the tears forming in her eyes. Whether, she wanted me to hear or not, I was listening and as I swallowed over the lump that burned in my throat, I squeezed her fingers._

_"Hal-" Melanie started to say, her voice choked._

_"No," Hayley said. "I mean it. Don't cry, okay? Go on living. I'll be in a better place, I really will. Just remember that I won't be in pain anymore, and I'll be waiting for you wherever people go when they leave this Earth. But do not cry. Promise me." She wrapped her arm around Melanie but Mel shook her head._

_"I can't," she said, her voice so soft I thought I imagined it. "I can't." Glancing away from the road for a quick second I saw the tears spill down Melanie's cheeks and my eyes started to burn as Hayley's words repeated themselves in my mind._

_"Hayley," Melanie choked out. "I love you so much, you're like the third sister that I should have had. You're one of the best friends I've ever had. I can't promise you that I won't cry when you're gone. I can't."_

_The only noise the rest of the way, besides sniffles and noses being blown, was the radio as it cranked Tears in Heaven out into the otherwise silent car._

Would you hold my hand

If I saw you in Heaven

Would you help me stand

If I saw you in Heaven

_I couldn't remember making it to the hotel or finding a room. After the song finished playing the car went silent as the station had some difficulties. No one moved to change it. But the next thing I knew someone was kissing my ear and tangling my fingers in theirs._

_"It's too early, go back to bed," I moaned into the pillow, pulling Hayley against me._

_"Maxipad, it's noon," she replied and I could hear the smirk in her voice._

_"Yeah, Max, sheesh, get your ass out of bed," Grace said, her voice muffled. I heard the water running and the bathroom then and knew she must be taking a shower._

_Moaning and groaning some more, I rolled over and pulled Hayley's face to mine. I touched my lips to hers before holding her face an inch away from mine, staring at her beautiful eyes._

_"I love you," I said, laughing against her lips._

_"Love you too," she replied, dropping her head onto my chest._

_

* * *

_**First of all, how many of you listening to Tears in Heaven? It's such a sad song. And I almost cried while writing this chapter. But anyway.**

**But pretty intense, eh? I don't know, just tell me what you thought.**

**Has anyone changed since the beginning of the story? If so, who has most stayed the _same_ since the beginning? This will definitely be more evident in the rewrite, I have so many plans, ah! I can't wait.**

**But more news, I have finished writing both endings. Though I may go back and tweak a few things here and there until it is time to publish them for you all to see.**

**So anyway, REVIEW. Next chapter will be kind of intense in the same way this one was. If you thought it was...Haha.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. GO. \/ ITS RIGHT THERE. THAT BUTTON. DO IT, DO IT, DO IT.**

**(sorry, I've been watching the Office a lot so I'm full of goofy energy.)**

**-Zoomie**

**And thanks nicki, for all your reviews and for answering all my questions. :)  
**


	45. Chapter 45

_We spent the day exploring the small town we had stopped in that morning, before heading out to dinner that night. As we drove back to our rooms, Melanie pointed out a small ice cream parlor in walking distance from the motel. So once we had parked and changed into more comfortable shoes, we headed off down the sidewalk to get ice cream._

_After it was all paid for, Hayley and I left everyone else there and walked back, at last dropping down onto the wet grass behind the building that the pool was in. We leaned back against the brick wall, stretching our legs out in front of us. The wet grass soaked through my shorts and stuck to my bare legs._

_"I spy, with my little eye," Hayley started but then broke off into giggles. "Just kidding," she added when I raised an eyebrow at her._

_"You're too silly," I said, finishing off my cone and licking my fingers._

_"Then how about Truth or Dare?" Hayley asked, slurping the ice cream that had melted into the bottom of her waffle cone. Laughing at her, I shook my head._

_"No way."_

_"Last letter, first letter?"_

_"No."_

_Hayley turned and gave me a puppy dog face, which was quite the sight as her tongue, was in her ice cream cone._

_I bit back a smile and looked out across the grass to the street that was on the other side. A streetlight hummed continuously, bathing the sidewalk below it in orange. Hayley and I sat in a shadow, and little by little, as it got darker, I couldn't see the grass a few feet in front of us anymore._

_As Hayley opened her mouth to say something else we heard laughter and loud talking. Quickly, before she said anything, I put a finger to her lips to shush her as our family walked by only a hundred some yards away from us. But since it was getting darker, they couldn't see us if they even bothered to look. When they disappeared behind the corner of the building Hayley kissed my finger and I moved it away to brush back her hair._

_Even in the darkness I could see her eyes shining as she turned to look at me, her ice cream finally finished. She had no make-up on and her hair was slightly messy, and yet she looked so beautiful._

_"Truth or Dare," she said again. I sighed and turned away, looking back at that orange streetlight. "Want to go first?"_

_"Fine," I sighed. "Truth." I had always hated Dare, from when I first played the game in second grade. Because no matter what, you always had to do it, but with Truth, you could always lie._

_"Why me?" As Hayley spoke the words, something hit my gut, because I knew she would ask it but I still wasn't prepared. "You had half the girl population at our school lined up to go out with you. And I'm just a sophomore, you're kid sisters' best friend. I don't get it." I just looked at her for a long moment. Her innocent eyes stared back at me, wide with vulnerability and honesty. Leaning forward, I bent to kiss her but she shoved me back._

_"Max really," she said, still looking at me the same way. As I felt my expression soften, I kissed her on the nose quick anyway._

_"Because you're real, Hayley. Those other girls just needed someone in their pants. But I could actually talk to you and we helped each other through things. We helped each other to live." My voice was soft and I held her gaze the entire time I spoke, but she broke it at the end, looking over my shoulder. Her eyes shined brighter as I leaned forward to kiss her again. This time, she let me. Her lips were so soft as I pulled her onto my lap, tasting of the silent tears that now rolled down her cheeks._

_"Want to go swimming?" Hayley asked, touching her forehead to mine._

_"Absolutely."_

_Grinning, we ran back to our room, saying hello to our family who was sitting on the curb outside the two rooms._

_"Where are you going?" Susie asked as we left the room a minute later. The clock on the nightstand had said ten o'clock. They closed the pool at ten thirty but Max claimed we would be able to stay in there longer._

_"Pool," Max replied and I figured Grace and Melanie would get up to follow but something in Max's expression must have kept them on the curb._

Our splashes echoed around the high-ceilinged building as we laughed and chased each other through the water. Just as I had gotten out to run and do a cannonball on top of Max, a guy in a polo and khakis came in and told us the pool was closing. I looked at Max and saw him getting out of the pool to go talk to the guy. He whispered to him for a few minutes until the guy looked at me, nodded, and left.

As soon as Max was back in the pool, I jumped in, missing him by only a few inches. When I surfaced he was still wiping the water of his eyes.

"What'd you tell him?" I asked as soon as he opened his eyes to glare at me. Treading water so much was making me tired.

"Nothing," Max replied, smirking. He reached for me and I started to swim towards him but then he dunked me under. Kicking and hitting him after a minute worked and he let me back up for some air.

"Really, Maxi, what did you tell him?" I was genuinely curious now, especially since he wouldn't tell me. Through the large windows I could see the motel worker now heading across the parking lot to the office.

"That you had mild insomnia and it was either let us stay in the pool a few more hours or you would be walking around in circles in the parking lot, singing lullabies loudly to help you fall asleep."

By the time he finished he was laughing, shaking the water around us. Though I was laughing just as hard, I slapped him.

"Max Garriner!" I exclaimed, my voice echoing. "That was brilliant," I added in a whisper. He grinned and moved forward to kiss me before pulling me into the deep end.

The next day, after going out for breakfast, we got back onto the freeway and made our way to New Mexico.

"We're going to hit Santa Fe and Albuquerque in one day, today, and then stop a little outside of Albuquerque to rest up. We should be to California by sundown tomorrow." Mrs. Garriner grinned at us while Mom traced the route on the map.

"How about we skip all that and go straight to California," Susie suggested from the back.

"How about you just go to sleep," Mrs. Garriner said. "You're going to need to be rested up so we can spend all day sightseeing." Everyone obliged, even me, as we headed out.

We had just stopped at a rest area when my head started to hurt. I walked back outside and sat down on a bench, putting my head between my knees as I clutched it, willing the pain to go away. Max came out and sat next to me, rubbing my back.

The pain reached its peak, worse than before, and I looked up at Max for reasons unknown. But as his gaze met mine, everything started to get fuzzy and really bright.

The next thing I knew, I was on my back in the suburban with my head near the open door, staring up at everyone's faces. Mom was smoothing my hair off my face, and Mrs. Garriner was standing by with a water bottle. Max was wringing his hands, looking out at the freeway just as I opened my eyes. I didn't know where Melanie and Grace were, but I could see Susie in the back seat, peering over it at me.

"Oh my Lord, Hayley, oh my gosh," Mom exclaimed, and bent down to kiss my cheek with gratitude.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay," Susie said, sighing with relief.

"Hayley, Hayley are you hurt? How's your head? Should we go to the hospital? Call an ambulance?"

"Mom!" I exclaimed to stop her, and I saw Max glance at me for the first time. It only took a second for him to hide the pain in his eyes and then he smirked at me.

"Way to be, Bridge, scare us all to death," he said, but kissed my forehead quickly.

"Hayley, are you sure you don't need anything?" Mrs. Garriner asked me, holding out the water bottle. I sat up and shook my head.

"I'm _fine_ guys, really. Don't worry about it," I said, leaning back against the seat as my head swirled around. Sat up too fast.

"Hayley, you fainted!" Mom said, like I didn't know.

"I know that!" I told her, finally taking the water bottle from Mrs. Garriner and downing half of it before Mom could say anything else.

"I'm fine. Really. Let's get on to New Mexico!" I tried to smile at them but they all had to force it back. Sighing, I pulled Max in, finally seeing that Melanie and Grace were already in the car, and buckled my seatbelt.

"Well?" I asked. "Are we going to do Santa Fe and Albuquerque in one day or what?" That got them going and soon we were back on the road, the conversation slowly picking up. When it had reached a comfortable level, I leaned into Max's ear.

"How long was I out for?" I asked him quietly.

"Just long enough for us to get you in the car and start to worry," he replied and put an arm around me. Sighing, I rested my head against his and stared at the road ahead of us.

* * *

**Well. I'm getting more and more excited for the rewrite, but I think I'm going to finish the story before I start. Like I said before, both endings are finished, and the surprise I have for you guys. :) Which will also come at the end.**

**Anyway, what'd ya think? I feel like I switched too soon into Hayley's POV but it fit best with the story line. I do this as it comes to me, so cut me some slack, eh? :P**

**What do you expect for California? And when they get home? Who has changed the most and who has changed the least since the beginning? Who do you think will take it the hardest when Hayley is gone, besides the obvious. What do you think the surprise will be?**

**Talk to me! I love it! Really, I do! :)**

**-zoomie**

**More reviews = more chapters. ;)  
**


	46. Chapter 46

_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, I thought. In fact, I was chanting it in my head. As soon as Hayley fell to the ground, I shouted out, and soon two guys not much older than me were there, helping me carry her over to the suburban. And then suddenly Mom and Mrs. Bridge were there. And then my sisters and soon everyone was wringing their hands, not knowing what to do._

_Oh my God, I thought again. What if she didn't wake up? What if she was already gone? I was too much in shock to cry, or even think about crying. All I could do, all anyone could do, was just stand there over Hayley with the doors wide open. After what seemed like a long time, Mom moved to get her water bottle out of the front seat though I wasn't sure whether it was to wake Hayley up or for her to drink if-when, I corrected myself- she did wake up._

_I wasn't ready for her to go yet. I thought we had had more warning. But she wasn't waking up, she was just lying there motionless. And then Susie moved forward and put her ear against Hayley's chest._

_"Oh!" Mrs. Bridge gasped, as if a light bulb just went off. "Somebody call an ambulance!"_

_Grace had just pulled out her phone to do so when Hayley moaned and then opened her eyes. I hadn't seen it though, as I'd been watching cars racing by, people going on with their daily lives._

_"Oh my lord, Hayley!" I heard Mrs. Bridge exclaim and my head whipped around so fast I heard my neck crack. When I saw her open eyes, and half smirk I almost fainted and I had to swallow hard over that damned lump._

_It took a few minutes but Hayley at last convinced us she was fine and then we were on the road again._

_Protectively, I pulled her against me as Mom pulled back out onto the freeway. I had to work hard to make sure I didn't squeeze her arm too hard but I never wanted to let go again. This was only the beginning, a small part of my brain told me solemnly. The worst was yet to come._

_My jaw fell open as we rose over a lone hill in the freeway and suddenly a thousand hot air balloons filled the sky of all different sizes and colors. Beside me, Hayley and Melanie gasped._

_"Wow!" Mrs. Bridge breathed. "Would you look at that!"_

_"Isn't that just gorgeous?" Mom exclaimed, starting to swerve out of the lane as she stared, entranced, at the sky._

_"Mom!" Susie blurted from the backseat. "Eyes on the road! We'll watch the sky for you." We laughed as Mom straightened out the suburban with a sigh. As we flew down the freeway, I spotted a sign and pointed it out and the next thing I knew we were pulling off on an exit and onto the grounds of the hot air balloon show._

_"Pit stop!" Mom shouted as we all piled out of the car and onto the straw-like grass of the field. The hot air balloons floated high above us and the rest of the audience as we all stared up at them with admiration. There were a few still on the ground as we began walking around and Hayley grabbed my hand in hers, pulling me over to a stationary purple, gold, and blue balloon. The basket was so tall, I had to stand on my tiptoes to see inside of it. Hayley was struggling to see, so I put her on my back and gave her a piggyback around to where the basket dipped down a little bit. I could feel her heart beating excitedly as I turned and saw the sign next to the balloon._

_"I'll be right back," I told Hayley, letting her slide off my back before walking over to the casually dressed man standing next to the sign. She just nodded and continued to take everything in like a wide-eyed little kid._

_"Hello young man," the man said, his beer belly protruding out over his shorts._

_"Hi," I replied, glancing back at Hayley and then the sign. "I saw your sign, but I don't have enough money for the ride."_

_"Well, I'm very sorry, that's too bad," the man said, his eyebrows coming down over his eyes._

_"Here's the thing," I continued, lowering my voice. "See that girl over there?" I gestured toward Hayley._

_"The redhead?" The man asked._

_"Yeah. She's my girlfriend and she has a terminal illness." I had to work hard to swallow over the lump and keep my voice steady. "We don't know how much longer she has left and I'd really like to do something special for her." The man began to blur in front of me and my heart felt like it was being squeezed to death. He had to understand, to take us up, even just for a few minutes._

_"Well," he began, taking over his baseball cap and tugging at the bill of it. "I suppose I can take you guys up for maybe twenty minutes or so…we won't move, the balloon will remain tied to the ground." I almost fainted with relief as I reached out and shook his head energetically, blinking back the tears furiously._

_"Thank you so much, sir, so much. This means a lot."_

_Ten minutes later we were rising into the sky._

_"Oh my gosh, Max, how'd you convince him to do it?" Hayley whispered in my ear as the man, "The name's Jordan," he said, dropped the sandbags and let air into the balloon. Her hand was gripping mine so tightly my knuckles were bone white, as we stared over the brim of the basket. Jordan chuckled next to us as cheers came from the crowd._

_"Look, there's everyone!" I said, pointing down to where I could see Mom's bright red jacket tied around her waist, as I ignored Hayley's question. We shouted as loud as we could, waving widely, until Mrs. Bridge and Mom waved back._

_"I don't think they realize it's us," I said to Hayley. She didn't answer and after a minute I turned to look at her. Admiration outlined her beautiful features as she stared out below us, taking everything in. Turning to see what she was looking at, I gasped._

_"Isn't it beautiful?" Jordan said, and I could hear the smile in his voice._

_The world was stretched out far and wide below us, the checkered pattern of the fields lining the freeway that we had been following. You could barely see the people below us as we rose higher and higher, pulling against the ropes that tied us securely to the ground. If you squinted, you could see lakes out on the horizon, the sun glistening off the water. The rest of the hot air balloons dotted the sky with color, adding life to the hot day._

_And just as soon as we got to the highest possible point, it seemed like we were going back down. The air let out of the balloon slowly, the hissing filling our eyes, though all I noticed was Hayley's grin that seemed like it would break her face it was so wide. When I pulled her back against me, I could feel her heart beating wildly with excitement. As we descended closer and closer to the ground, she turned around and kissed me for a long moment._

_"I don't know how you did it," she said quietly, resting her forehead against mine. "But thank you."_

_"That was you guys up there?!" Grace exclaimed as Jordan helped Hayley and I out of the basket. Laughing, I nodded and pushed Hayley over to them._

_"She's a sweet girl," Jordan told me, as I helped him secure the sandbags. I nodded._

_"You have no idea how much that means," I told him, shaking his hand once more before going to join my family._

_"Max, how did you-" I shook my head, deflecting Melanie's question before she even finished asking it. It was the fourth time anyone had tried and they had to realize by now I wasn't going to tell them._

_"Girls, just leave him alone." Mom said as her fingers traced along the map. We were sitting in a restaurant just outside ofAlbuquerque. We would drive now until we reached the Pacific Ocean._

_"Describe it again, Hayley!" Grace exclaimed, shoving a few more fries into her mouth. Susie sucked down the rest of her milkshake, leaning forward._

_"You could see everything," Hayley said, turning to smile at me. I put my hand on her knee underneath the table and she wove her fingers into mine. "I bet if we had gone up high enough we might've been able to see the Pacific Ocean!" She exclaimed, but then bust out laughing. I smirked, finishing off my burger and taking a sip of Melanie's milkshake. She swatted my hand._

_"Next time, Max, you're taking me," Melanie said, sitting back in her chair and rubbing her belly._

_"I've never eaten so much," Hayley groaned, downing her glass of water. She stretched her arm out, picking up a fry and using it to smear ketchup across her dish._

_"Don't play with you food," I whispered into her ear, laughing, as everyone else listened to Mrs. Bridge and Mom discuss California. Hayley laughed too, pulling her arm away and then I saw what she had been doing. In ketchup she had written 'I love you' with a goofy smiley face._

_"I love you too," I told her, squeezing her fingers as I kissed her._

"Hayley, wake up," someone whispered in my ear excitedly. I shook my head, trying to stay in the dream I had been having. It was a good dream. Max and I had been back up in that hot air balloon but it was ours and we were floating away, off to California in the sky, waving goodbye to all our family and friends.

"Hayley, c'mon, you have to see this!" someone whispered in my other ear.

"No," I moaned, continuing to wave goodbye to the tiny ant people on the ground. They looked so small down there and the sky looked so big.

"Hayley!" someone exclaimed, shaking my shoulders gently. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes. And promptly gasped.

The Pacific Ocean was stretched out before us in all it's beautiful shining glory as we rose up and over a hill. The sun was just setting, dipping below the horizon and bathing the world in a gorgeous orange-y pink glow. Huge waves rolled into the shore, carrying the die-hard surfers effortlessly.

"Oh my-"

"Gosh, it's-"

"Beautiful." Mom finished for us.

"Remarkable," Mrs. Garriner said.

"Phenomenal," Grace suggested.

"Extraordinary," Susie added.

"Perfect," I said, leaning into Max as we drove straight towards the beach. Now I was glad we had stopped a few hours ago to put our bathing suits on underneath our clothes. As soon as the tires hit the sand, we were all jumping out and sprinting towards the sparkling water, laughing and shouting.

As we ran, dodging the few people left on the beach, we stripped our clothes off, not bothering to stop.

When my feet touched the water, I bent forward and dove into a wave, coming up a few feet out from the shore, right next to Melanie and Max.

"Was it worth it?" Max asked me and I saw Melanie look at me, waiting for my answer.

"Yes," I replied, closing my eyes and letting myself sink underneath another wave.

* * *

**Californiaaaaaa, Californiaaa! Here we cooommmmeeeeee. :)**

**Anyway. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. School start controlling my life last week what with finals approaching and then I got ridiculously sick this weekend but I'm better now. So yay. Review please! Tell me what you think! Did I capture it all right? And the hot air balloons? Let me know!!! Reviews = more chapters, right? Right.**

**Describe the Garriners as a whole in one word. Describe Hayley in one word. Which was your favorite stop on the road trip?  
**

**And one more thing, for this darned rewrite I'm aching to start. So I realized that Max didn't actually turn out how he was originally supposed to. He was supposed to be like a....lady's man and then him and Hayley become friends and he falls for her and he...changes. So it's up to you guys, do you want him to be like that? (It'll probably make the story more interesting and be more how I wanted it to be.) Or I could leave him how he is. Let me knooowww!!!**

**REVIEW.**

**peace, love, and dope,**

**zoomie.**

**hahaha jk!  
**


	47. Chapter 47

Hunger took over before the sun could finish setting and soon we were all pulling ourselves out of the ocean and drying off. Sand stuck to our wet feet as we walked across the beach to the car. Max came up behind me, whipping me only once with his towel, but starting a fight that lasted ten minutes, with all seven of us attacking each other while trying to avoid the other beach-goers.

"Okay, okay!" Mrs. Garriner exclaimed at last, panting. We were all out of breath and covered in sand. My stomach grumbled with hunger.

"Get your clothes, guys, I'm hungry," Mom said, heading back towards the car with Mrs. Garriner. Hurriedly, we ran back to where our clothes lay in a pile and threw them on over our wet and sandy bathing suits.

Max grabbed my hand and started pulling me back to the car so I reached out quickly and grabbed Melanie's hand, who then grabbed Susie's hand. As we ran across the beach, laughing and giggling, Susie grabbed Grace's hand.

"Let's go, goofballs, climb in," Mrs. Garriner said through her open window. Pushing and shoving, we managed to all get in and get the doors closed before Mrs. Garriner whipped out of the parking lot, heading towards a restaurant that someone on the beach had mentioned to her.

"We made it," I told the phone in my hand.

"All the way to California?!" Patrick exclaimed, his voice crackling over the distance.

"Yeah, it's so beautiful, I wish you could see it," I said softly, staring out at the sunset that was painted over the ocean.

The restaurant had a thirty-minute wait so I had decided to call home. Max sat on the bench behind me as I paced across the sidewalk that went through the small beach across the restaurant. When his eyes met mine his face changed and his eyes got soft. I smiled.

"And how are you?" Patrick asked, his voice quieter now so I could barely hear him over the surf and cars that sped by. I knew what he meant, but I avoided the question.

"How's Julia doing? You guys still lasting?"

"Yea, she's fantastic. She's actually in the next room, watching television. But Hal, seriously. Did something happen?" His voice, filled with concern, broke off abruptly.

"No," I lied, crossing my fingers on my free hand. "It hurts but I'm surviving."

"Do more than survive," Patrick replied and I looked away from Max before he saw my expression change.

"Is Dan there?" I asked, controlling my expression before walking over to sit next to Max. He took my hand in his, pressing it to his lips.

"Yeah, I'll get him. Call me when you guys get closer to home, I love you Hal."

"Love you too Patrick, bye."

"Halyey? How are you?" Dan's voice crackled excitedly through the phone as Max leaned over to kiss my temple.

"I'm doing fine, how are you? How's home?" I asked, resting my head against Max's shoulder. Susie sat on the curb with Grace a few feet away from us. Seeing who could skip a rock farther across the parking lot. Melanie, the judge, was standing a couple feet out from them. I wasn't exactly sure where Mom and Mrs. Garriner had gone.

"I'm doing fine, home is fine. How's your mother?" His voice was quiet and smooth like I remembered it and for a quick second I got home sick. But as soon as it had appeared it went away and I kissed Max quickly before answering.

"She's doing good, she seems really happy. Do you want to talk to her?" I stood up and turned around, searching through the other people that were milling around outside waiting to be seated. Max hit my arm and pointed towards the other side of the building where she sat with Mrs. Garriner, sharing a bottle of water.

Quickly, I took the phone over to Mom before coming back and pulling Max over to the curb next to Grace.

"How much longer?" I asked her, picking up my own rock. It went further than all the others and Melanie shook her head, laughing.

"Ten minutes," Susie replied, making an 'oof' noise as she tried to hurl her rock past mine, to no avail. Max's stomach grumbled next to mine and I laughed, patting it. He grabbed my hand, pulling it away from him and intertwining his fingers with mine.

"Oh save it for the hotel room," Susie muttered, smirking. My jaw dropped so low I thought it'd hit the pavement.

"I'm giving you two seconds," Max said, and then he had pulled his hand away from mine and jumped up. Susie screamed silently before jumping up and running off into the depths of the parking lot. Max followed, hot on her trail and we heard laughs and shouts for a few minutes before Max reappeared, pretending to brush his clothes off.

When he reached us, he stopped and bowed.

"Your welcome. She's gone for good," he said calmly, just as Susie reappeared and charged him, jumping on his back.

"Guys! Guys, c'mon!" Mrs. Garriner scolded, but then pointed toward the door. "They called our name."

What Ifs ran through my head repeatedly as the sky was painted a thousand different brilliant colors. It felt like double vision as they reflected off the ocean, creating the California scene that everyone dreams about. Absently, my eyes slid down to the beach, where young couples walked hand in hand, whispering their secrets to each other.

My heart beat strong and steady in my ear and I listened to it with more concentration than usual. It was tough to imagine that one day I'd never hear this sound again, that one day I may never even realize that I used to be alive and happy. And I was happy, despite everything, because I was spending my last days on this Earth with the people I loved.

But even as I thought this, those What Ifs and If Onlys ran through my head like it was their job. If I had never gotten diagnosed with this I'd have learned how to drive, and I'd celebrate my sweet sixteen. I would graduate high school, maybe even get married one day.

Suddenly, a picture of that blue Victorian home we had passed on the road popped into my head. My eyes stung for only a quick second before I blinked them back and swallowed firmly over the lump in my throat.

No, I thought, this is the hand I was dealt and I'm just going to live with it. Live with it…I sighed loudly at the irony, leaning forward onto the banister of the hotel room. Completely lost in thought, my eyes traced the lines of the clouds, the white caps on the waves. My mind wandered as I briefly allowed myself to imagine that I wasn't sick, that I would live my life until a ripe old age.

"Hayley?" Mom's voice was almost a whisper, though it broke through my reverie like a cannonball. Startled, I jumped back from the banister, my heart racing. Mom laughed, closing the short distance of balcony to give me a hug.

"Sorry about that," she murmured, her chest reverberating through her body. Breathing in her scent, the motherly scent I had smelled for fifteen years of lilacs and Keri lotion, my arms automatically tightened around her.

"I love you, Mommy," I whispered into the thin fabric of her t-shirt. It was a brand new one that she had just bought today when we had gone into the small town we were in to shop. She had been so excited to get it because it had a thread family on it, and one of the children had red hair.

"I love you too, Hayley Bean," she replied.

"You haven't called me that in forever," I said bluntly, shocked. It had been my nickname when I was younger, when Dad had still been around. He may have even been the one to give it to me.

Mom laughed again. "It's long overdue."

Silence came over us for a few minutes, as Mom followed my gaze to the changing sunset, the colors fading from pink and purple to orange and gold. Again, I listened steadily to my heartbeat, wondering somewhat morbidly when it might finally stop.

"It's such a beautiful sound," Mom said softly and my heart jumped.

"Wh-what?" I stammered, looking at her out of the corner of my eye.

"The ocean, the sound of the waves," she replied and I let out a silent breath of relief. For a second there it had sounded like she could hear it also…

"It's really calming," I said, leaning forward again onto the banister. No sooner than they had disappeared, the What Ifs were back and this time the lump pushed roughly against my throat.

"Mom?" I whispered, turning to look at her as salt stung my eyes. Blinking them back rapidly, I watched as she turned to look at me, all the lines in her face smoothed out for the first time in a long time.

"Yes?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"I-uh, you look really beautiful tonight," I choked out, changing what I had been planning on saying.

"Well thank you, Hayley, so do you." Her smile widened and she squeezed my arm.

"Mom, I'm scared," I blurted out suddenly, without thinking. It was the first time I had said it out loud. And as soon as the words were out, the tears were spilling over and my body was shaking. "I'm so scared, Mommy." My voice ringing with the words of a five year old at the edge of a pool.

"Aw, Hayley," Mom said, instantly moving over and wrapping her arms around me. I felt her own hot tears splatter onto my bare shoulder. "It won't hurt, you won't even know," she choked, lying through the depression that had come over us so suddenly.

"Not of dying Mom," I said softly, not wanting anyone back in the room to hear. Their muffled laughter drifted through the doorway suddenly, and my heart squeezed.

"I'm not scared of leaving this place," I said more firmly, blinking back the tears and taking a step back out of her arms to look at her red, swollen eyes. "I'm scared of what I'll leave behind."

"Me too," Mom replied and her sobs shook both of our bodies as she gripped me like her life depended on it.

* * *

**Alright, I just had to get this up, I know it isn't much. I'm trying not to make excuses but school has literally taken over my life. This is practically my first free moment. So I'm going to try to get as much up as possible.**

**Now, I had a bunch of important things to say to you all but I forget. One thing for sure, as soon as I get an entire weekend free, I'm going to start that rewrite. Because all my finals were this week and after each one I'd go sit back in my seat and think about this story, of what I still have to write and of all that needs changing in here. I'm going to make it the way I had originally planned on making it. And I could not be so excited. Because I really don't want this story to end, though it must, and rewriting it is perfect. And after that, Chasing Echoes will take up my time. :) Exciting, I know.**

**Thanks so much to everyone that has ever reviewed and to my faithful reviewers, you guys know who you are. :)**

**Now talk to me! Review and tell me what you think but also describe the Garriner family in one word. Hayley in one word. Predictions? Favorite scenes/moments? Favorite characters? What is your favorite chapter? Let me know!!!!!!!!**

**-Zoomie  
**


	48. Chapter 48

_Mrs. Bridge stepped back through the sliding door, attempting to wipe her eyes conspicuously which worked for the most part as everyone else was concentrating on whatever Mom was trying to act out for our game of charades. Behind her, I could see Hayley's back, her red hair blowing in the gentle breeze that came off the Pacific. As I was about to look away, her hand moved up to her face, making me wonder what her and her mom had been talking about. My eyes met Mrs. Bridge's and she smiled wryly, wiping her eyes again before coming to sit next to me on the couch._

_"Train!" Susie called and I was brought back to the present as Mrs. Bridge took a deep breath and patted my knee, smiling._

_"No, it's not a train stupid!" Melanie exclaimed, her eyes narrowed as she tried to figure it out. "I know1" she cried suddenly._

_"It's animal soup," Grace said calmly, before Melanie could finish._

_"Well how random is that?" Susie retorted indignantly._

_"Well, it's your turn now anyway," Mom said, pulling Susie up and stealing her seat._

_As Susie picked a piece of paper out of the jar and read it, I stood up, giving Mrs. Bridge a quick hug on the way, before walking through everyone to the door._

_Hayley turned around when the door squelched shut behind me. Her beautiful eyes were rimmed in a fading pink color but she smiled at me._

_"Hi," she said softly, coming over to me. My arms went around her immediately and I rested my chin on top of her head. She was shaking slightly as she leaned back to kiss me gently._

_"You okay?" I asked, touching my forehead to hers and kissing her nose. She nodded against me, pressing her lips together and closing her eyes. We both took a deep breath at the same time but mine was cut short as I laughed quietly._

_"Want to go to the beach?" Hayley suggested, pulling my hands around in front of her and tangling our fingers. Nodding, I led her back inside and past the charades game, waving to Mrs. Bridge as we walked out the door._

_"I never said thank you for that, now I'll never have a chance," I sang softly into the dying sunset. My voice was off key and cracking and Hayley giggled quietly, her arms wrapped tightly around me. "May angels lead you in, hear you me my friends."_

_"On sleepless roads the sleepless go, may angels lead you in," Hayley interjected before I could go on. Her voice wasn't bad, quiet and delicate, just the smallest bit off key. I smiled, my throat tight, before continuing._

_"So what would you think of me now, so lucky, so strong, so proud?" I allowed her to play with my fingers as my voice went on cracking its way through the song. She matched them to hers just like she had done that night so long ago in August. It got quiet and I realized I had stopped singing._

_"I love you," I whispered into her ear. She turned her head, smiling with her eyes, and kissed me lightly on the lips._

_"I love you too," she whispered back, her eyes twinkling with an indescribable emotion. "Continue," she added after a moment. In my mind, I skipped through all the music and lyrics to the lines I had been aiming for since the beginning. My arms tightened around her as I found my off-key voice again._

_"And if you were with me tonight, I'd sing to you just one more time. A song for a heart so big," I sang, my voice stopping abruptly. Hot tears stung my cheeks, falling onto Hayley's thin fingers as I half whispered the last words. "God couldn't let it live."_

_Hayley pulled me up with her, crossing her legs on the cooling sand. The last light of the sunset fell across her face, brightening her eyes. Moving closer to me, she wiped my eyes with her thumbs, kissing the corner of one where another tear threatened to fall. Her own eyes were shining as she moved into my arms and pressed her cheek against my chest._

_Burying my face in her hair, I breathed in the scent that followed her around, the one I would always remember._

_"Last day in Cali, what're we doing?" Mom asked excitedly the next morning as we sat around the table on the balcony, eating these funky pastries that the banquet hall in the hotel had had. Grace licked the powder off her fingers, sticking them in Melanie's face._

_"Cut it out!" Melanie exclaimed, slapping them away and laughing as Grace's hand flew into her bowl of cereal. I snorted and she lifted her hand out of the bowl, flicking the milk on her fingers at me. Using my napkin, I wiped it off before wadding the paper up and chucking it at Susie who was eating quietly. However, it bounced off her forehead, landing in Mom's glass of orange juice. We all broke off into laughter, Hayley laughing so hard that she snorted, which sent us in near hysterics._

_I half expected room service to knock on our door and tell us to quiet down but no one came as we all managed to shrink it to grins._

_"Who's trying to play footsie with me under the table?" Mrs. Bridge asked. Bowing my head, I snorted into my bowl, my shoulders shaking with laughter as I tried to hide my red face. Around me, I could hear everyone else laughing as I at last raised my face, trying to make the blush go away._

_"Really, Susie, you should keep your feet to yourself," I exclaimed, flicking the milk on my spoon at her. She sneered at me, holding up her hand to block her face._

_"You're pathetic," she replied, still sneering though her face was all red from laughing._

_"Yes, yes he is," Mom said, her shoulders still shaking. I caught Hayley's eye and had to press my lips together to keep from laughing again._

_"Back on topic," Grace interjected quickly, pushing herself back from the table and placing her hands on her stomach. We were all stuffed and ready to explode._

_"It doesn't really matter what we do as long as we don't have to move for a few hours," Melanie said, rubbing her belly. Hayley and I laughed, moving back our chairs back at the same time. She glanced at me, a smile on her face as she pushed her hair out of her eyes._

_"I just want to spend my day on the beach," Susie said._

_"Sounds like a plan to me," Hayley seconded, stretching against the back of the chair. The early morning sun lit up her red hair as she closed her eyes against it. Mom looked at me and I nodded in agreement with the girls. Grace also nodded._

_"Well, we are heading into town but we'll meet you on the beach after lunch," Mrs. Bridge said, standing up to clear the table. Mom stood up to help her carry everything back into the room._

_"Day without the parentals, where do we start?" Melanie said immediately after the door closed. She winked at me but I just shook my head before standing up and heading back into the room. The carpet was cool beneath my toes and it took me a minute for my eyes to adjust to the dimmer lighting._

_As I walked by the second room of our suite where the small kitchen was to get to my bedroom, I overheard something I knew I was never supposed to know._

_"She's scared, Joan," she told Mom and it took a second for me to realize who she was talking about. "She told me last night. She's scared silly." My feet froze on the carpet as I heard her voice shake and Mom's low soothing voice in response._

_"Of what?" Mom asked gently as my feet suddenly carried me forward again before I could hear anything else. The pillow came at my face quickly as I let myself fall onto the bed. Motionless and silent, I laid there for a few minutes, just turning the words over in my mind. Hayley had never told me she was scared, I had never even considered the fact that she might be. But what was she scared of? Dying? Or was there something else I didn't know about?_

_

* * *

_***cringes* I know, I know, it's super short this time, but I again had to just get something up and I really wanted to get some more Max up there for you all. I'm working on it but for some reason my creativity is running short. It's possibly my mind shutting down and keeping me from finishing this story since, subconsciously, I really do not want to. But I have the endings written, so it'll come eventually. I wouldn't say more than 60 chapters, but I forget what number this is. Probably no more than 53, not including endings. i-d-k, don't quote me on anything I say.**

**Except that a rewrite will have been started by the end of my mid-winter break. Whenever that is.**

**So, you guys are struggling with talking to me or something. You know how reviews inspire me. Maybe that's why creativity is dry. Hm. Predictions for the end? Who is your favorite Garriner besides Max? **

**Hey, if you haven't already, check out JaseyRay's stories. They are in the same category as this one, _Someone Like You,_ and she's a fabulous writer. So check her out!**

**AND REVIEW(thanks highheelsreddress and nicki!). reviews = chapters. LONG chapters.**

**love you guys, -zoomie  
**


	49. Chapter 49

My heart felt like it was about to burst as I watched the view of the ocean fade away from me forever. Goodbye California, I thought, as Mrs. Garriner carefully maneuvered the suburban back to Route 66. Max and I were sitting in the very back for once, as I sat turned around, staring out the back window. He was holding my hand gently, playing with my fingers, kissing just underneath my ear.

I could still see the waves, white caps today, as we rose up and over hills and wove between the trees. The sunset was painted red and orange in the sky, welcoming people that were just arriving in this place of dreams. The smell of the sea and the sand still filled my nostrils as the last view of the ocean died away and I felt Max's lips on my ear.

"We'll be back," he breathed, so certain. His hand was warm against mine, our hands fitting so perfectly together. "We will."

The drive home was short, as though the universe knew I never wanted the trip to end and it was taunting me. Before I knew it, we were pulling into the Garriners' driveway, sweatshirts being put back on as we got a fresh view of the snow we had left behind a week and a half ago. A week and a half ago…it had seemed like a lifetime, but a lifetime not long enough.

All my days seemed shorter now, as I subconsciously prepared myself for when I wouldn't see a day again. The sun rose too early and set too soon, leaving me each night with a sense that I had forgotten to do something or say something important.

My reverie was broken as Grace handed me a bin full of leftover food to lug back in the house. She followed behind me, occasionally accidentally-on-purpose bumping me with her own plastic bin. Laughing, we stacked them up in the kitchen before going back for more, passing Mom and Susie on the way.

Within ten minutes we were down and collapsed on the couch and floor in the family room. Melanie was sitting cross-legged, playing with Stevie who had been overjoyed to see we were all home again. His tail was going so fast that Susie said that it would fly off.

"Well, Hayley, let's get going home, okay? Dan and Patrick are anxious to see you," Mom said after a few more minutes, standing up and stretching. She hugged everyone goodbye before grabbing our suitcases and heading out to the garage where we had parked before the trip. Slowly, I stood up, ignoring the slight jab in my head as I also hugged everyone goodbye, giving Stevie a pat on the head as I walked to the door. As I slipped my shoes on, I felt something hit my back- one of Stevie's toys- and turned to see Max grinning.

'I love you,' he mouthed and I just smiled, before walking out the door to go see Dan and Patrick.

Going back to school had been tough but after the first week I got back into the groove of things with little complaint. Walking through the halls of my classmates felt strange, knowing that they were unaware I would be leaving in just a few short weeks, months if I was lucky.

It was now the middle of March, which meant softball was starting, tryouts for the newbies, practice for the veterans. And, after many long talks with numerous people including my doctor, I had decided to play this year. After it, besides for my family and the Garriners, it was the one thing that kept me going. Plus, the only reason Mom was letting me play, the doctor believed that it would help me gain a little more time.

And the first few weeks were simple, leading into April. My team, along with the rest of the school, was unaware of what was going on in the inside. But in April it started getting worse, my head hurting almost every hour of every day. I even spent one week in the hospital, while they tried to figure out if surgery would help, Max and Grace leading the school to believe I just had the flu.

Every time I saw Max there was a crease in his forehead, a strange look in his reddened, tight eyes. He hugged me more fervently, kissed me longer, whispered I love you with everything he had. And I was doing the same back, though I knew he would suffer more; he was the one being left behind.

"Hayley?"

The grass rustled as someone sat down next to me. Wiping my eyes quickly, I fought to stop the flow of tears. The sun was bright in the blue sky, warming every inch of my bare skin.

"Hayley," Mrs. Garriner said again, putting her hand soothingly on my head. I sat up and she moved it around my shoulders, pulling me against her like my own mother always did. "It is going to be all right," she said softly.

Against her shoulder, I shook my head. While Melanie and Grace had gone over to the neighbors' for a minute to straighten out a babysitting job I had been lying in their backyard, thinking. My life had literally been flashing before my eyes.

"Yes, Hayley, yes it is. Be strong, sweetie, you are so strong." She paused before abruptly changing course. "You know how much Max loves you? I bet you don't," she said, answering her own question. "It is so obvious in the way he looks at you and the way you look at him, anyone could see it. He cares about you too much to let you go and dammit, if there is a God he would not take such a sweet girl away from that poor boy. Or any of us for that matter. It's like…" Here she stopped, cutting herself off and I heard her sniffle. It was the first time I ever saw Mrs. Garriner cry. I put my own arm around her waste, half-hugging her as she took a deep breath.

"It's like losing my own daughter," she said at last.

_Hayley was over with my sisters, and so even though we were all better now, I still followed the old rules and left the house. Unaware of exactly where I was guiding the van, I wasn't too shocked when I ended up at the Dairy Queen that had just opened up the week before in response to the unusually warm weather._

_I had just bought a large chocolate cone when someone said my name._

_"Hey Mrs. Bridge!" I said, turning around and smiling._

_"Hi Max, how are you?" She was holding a small vanilla cone, licking quickly around the base where it was beginning to melt. I looked over her shoulder but found her to be along._

_"I'm doing okay, and you?" I asked. My voice had gotten lower and I felt my forehead wrinkle like it now did constantly. She shrugged and I gave her a hug, both of us keeping our cones out to the side._

_"She loves you a lot you know," she said suddenly, as we stood there on the side of the building licking our cones. "And I can tell you love her just as much back."_

_I looked at her, a drop sneakily escaping from the cone onto my wrist._

_"Anyone could see it in your eyes when you look at her, or the way you two gravitate around each other, like there is some magnetic pull." When she said this I almost choked on my ice cream but then faked a cough. There had always seemed to be a pull between Hayley and I though I had never known how to describe it to anyone, not even myself._

_"I do love her," I said after a moment. "That's why it's so hard to stay strong." My voice faded at the end and I looked away from Mrs. Bridge but she touched my arm, forcing me to look back at her. Her own eyes had filled with tears but when she spoke her voice was clear._

_"You have done so well, Max, so well. Better than anyone of us had guessed you would. Thank you. For everything you've done for her, because it has all affected us too. I love you like my own son, Max, just like Patrick. And when she's.." her voice trailed off as she regained her composure, both of our cones fully melted on our hands. "When Hayley is no longer with us, you still come visit, stop and say hello, because while I will always love her, I'll always love you too." My throat was tight as I tossed my cone onto the ground and gave Mrs. Bridge another hug before she smiled and left me standing against the chipped white wall of the Dairy Queen, with too much on my mind for any normal eighteen year old boy._

_

* * *

_**I know. I'm trying SO hard not to rush this, and force the creativity and I finally got some today. I'm so sorry, I feel so bad, please forgive me. But the end is very very near. As in, this next chapter will be the last most likely before I finally put up the two endings.**

**It is torturing me. I'm itching to start a rewrite so I will as soon as the endings are up, but I've decided to save the surprise for the rewrite instead of putting it at the end of this, because it still needs a lot of work and writing and thought. And I promise I'll make it worth it.**

**But anyway, what do you think? Should Hayley be playing softball? How'd you like the Mother to "daughter" and Mother to "son"? Please talk to me! I hope I have not lost anyone due to this long pause, but i'm sure I have. So review, or this story will NEVER get finished.**

**lkhfslhgsljhgsljhjg. I want to cry because I really do not want to end this. At all. But it must. It must.**

**-zoomie**

**REVIEW. NOW.  
**


	50. Chapter 50

_Quickly, I cut the engine and jumped out of the van. The side door by the garage was unlocked and I pushed through it, kicking off my shoes as I shoved open the door that led into the house. No one but Hayley was home and it only took me two seconds to get up to her room and gently push open the door. She was curled in a ball on her bed, the shades drawn with only a crack of sunshine escaping through._

_As I stepped into the room she made no move to acknowledge my presence. Quietly, I walked over to her bed, the carpet muffling my heavy footsteps. When I sat down on the edge she turned her tear-streaked face towards me. Hayley's eyes were tight with pain but she managed to smile genuinely at me._

_"Hey Maxipad," she whispered through clenched teeth._

_"Come on," I said, pulling her into a sitting position. For a minute I just let her sit there, leaning against my side and at last her face relaxed and she hugged me. Kissing her temple, I pulled her up and led her out of the room, tossing her a pair of flip-flops on the way out the door._

_"Twisted Sister or the Go-Go's?" she asked, sliding into the passenger seat. I shot her a look and she laughed. "Just thought I'd try." Twisted Sister blasted through the speakers suddenly as we pulled out of the driveway but I just turned it up louder._

_It was like we were on our way to that OHOP all over again for our first date as I squealed onto the main road, Hayley and I both shouting the lyrics to the song and banging the beat on our legs and the dashboard. Despite the real circumstances, I couldn't keep the smile off my face for the life of me, as I swung into the back parking lot of the school, the one that was right next to the softball diamond._

_Hayley said nothing as she climbed out of the car and walked slowly to the middle of the field, her second home. Her eyes were wide, taking everything in as I sat down on the dirt and leaned against the fence that ran along the first base line. Even from where I was at I could see Hayley take in a deep breath, smelling the dirt and leather smell of softball._

_The smell had grown on me this spring, as Hayley now smelled like it every day, the scent strongest after practice or a game, even after she had showered. And there were a lot of them. Practices and games. Hayley had only missed a week's amount of practices and two games, when the senior pitcher had filled in for her. But even if she was weak to the point of collapse at home, when Hayley got to the field she was as strong as she had been last season, firing pitch after pitch to Melanie's mitt._

_Now, on an extremely bright Sunday in the first week of May, Hayley was strong. She had not missed school in two weeks, though I would find her in the back science hallway during third hour, sitting against the wall with her head between her knees. Sometimes it would only take minutes before she was able to lead me back to her class, kissing me goodbye outside the door. Other times it took the entire period, and even then she only stood up so the other students wouldn't see her on their way to their next class._

_"Maxi," she called, in a way that let me know it wasn't the first time she had said my name. I smiled sheepishly and went over to sit next to her on the small white plate on the pitcher's mound._

_"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" Hayley commented after a few minutes. The air was starting to smell like summer, with fresh cut grass and rain. Two birds argued with each other in a nearby tree and I saw a squirrel dart bravely across left field._

_"Yes," I said, pressing her palm against mine. "It is."_

_"I think we should go to the Jug tonight for dinner," she said, playing with my fingers. A slight breeze came up, blowing her hair, redder in the sun, around her face. Absentmindedly, I tucked it behind her ear._

_"The Jug sounds good. You want to invite anyone?" The sun lit up her face, supplying the life that she herself could not put out, the life that could now only light up her eyes on special days._

_"You feel like your sisters tagging along?" she asked me, lying back and spreading her hair out across the dirt. The colors almost matched and I smiled, lying back next to her._

_"Yeah, sure, they'll complain otherwise."_

_"Susie too?"_

_"Well there is no way Mom is going to let us leave her home."_

_Hayley smiled, kissing me so I ended up saying, "let us leave he-". Sighing, she pulled back and rested her head on my chest, curling into my side._

_"I love you," she whispered, and the days seemed shorter._

May fifteenth. I no longer used calendars (I had thrown them all away back in November) but I couldn't help it if my mind kept track for me. It was only sixteen days. Sixteen days until my sixteen birthday. Pushing the hope away, I glanced at the microwave clock out of habit.

Melanie, who could now drive, was picking me up in an hour to take me to Max's show. It was his first show in who knows how long, the band's first show as Declared Chaos in place of Automatic Reaction. I thought back to the road trip, the night Max and I had come up with the name.

My Clif bar was suddenly unappetizing so I got up to throw it away, catching a glimpse of Patrick on the driveway as I walked by the window. Pausing for a moment, I watched him as he practiced a trick on a skateboard again and again. Shaking my head I continued onto the pantry where the garbage can was.

Patrick used to skateboard all the time, up until he hit high school. He was good too, teaching himself at least two tricks a day. And, unlike me, he could keep the board going under any circumstances.

"What are you doing?" I called through the open window. Patrick looked up in the middle of a trick, startled, and fell over. Suppressing my snickers, I ran out the front door to help him up.

"I don't know…," he said, brushing off my hand and pushing himself up. He picked a leaf off his t-shirt, and popped the board up with his foot. "Just thought I'd give it a try again."

"Well don't kill yourself," I said, smiling. He punched me lightly in the shoulder. As I was about to go back inside he opened his mouth as if to say something before thinking better of it and abruptly buttoning his lips. I raised an eyebrow but he just got on his board and rode off down the driveway.

"Ready?" Melanie asked as I jumped into the beat up van. Max had bummed a ride with Tom earlier so Melanie had a set of wheels to get us to the P. After just having her license for three weeks, Melanie was already driving like a pro, even pushing the speed limit at the right spots. We ended up making it to the venue with fifteen minutes.

As we headed inside, a slight throbbing pain started in my head but I pushed it away, concentrating on the waves of people rolling in and out of the door. Instead of letting the pain overtake me I grinned at the regular bouncer, Dash, as we walked by. Thinking instead of the show that was starting in fifteen minutes, I said hi to a few people from school as Melanie and I pushed our way to the front of the room.

We only made it halfway but from there I could see Max sitting behind his drums, checking last minute things. As he walked back off the stage I saw him search the crowd but he didn't see me. It didn't worry me, I knew I would see him as soon as he was done playing.

Suddenly, as Melanie told me what Stevie had done that morning, everything got louder and then quieter, pulsing back and forth. I tried to listen to what she was saying because she was laughing so hard as she spit the words out, but the pain was overtaking me.

My mouth opened and I tried to say something to Mel, to tell her I needed to get some air, but no words came out. Instead she mistook it for laughter and nodded, still laughing.

"Funny, right?" she asked. The pain, the pain was so much, worse than ever. I could practically fill the tumor on my brain, practically feel my head cracking down the middle.

"Mel," I gasped, completely out of air as I tried to force back the pain. It was then that she finally saw my face, which must have been contorted strangely.

"Oh my God, Hayley, oh my God." She grabbed my arm, pushing past everyone on her way to the side of the room where the door to all the back "dressing rooms" was located. But I barely noticed. The pain was so much I just wanted to lie down in the middle of everyone. We burst through the last of the people and found the edge of the room. The hallway to Max's room as only a few feet away but then, through everything, I saw him and the band go onstage, preparing the last final things.

Moans escaped my mouth uncontrollably and suddenly I felt like I was going to vomit.

And then it was like I was watching everything from up above, a third party. I could see myself, vomiting into the corner of the room, gripping my head because the pain was so much. I saw Melanie, her eyes wild with fear, shouting with everything she had to the stage. A few people near the front heard her and also yelled at Max who at last heard and glanced over.

It only took him a second, and then from my place on the ceiling, I saw him sprinting off the stage over to me, Melanie hanging back with tears of fright streaming down her face. I could see the people all around us back up, watching intently, someone whipping out a cell phone.

And then I was back in my own body, my eyes squeezed shut as I vomited again before sitting down and rocking back and forth. Moan after moan left my mouth as Max rubbed my back, my head, my arm, my leg. He was whispering something to me but I couldn't hear it over the noise of the venue, over the pain. But something inside of me told me to listen harder. So I did.

"I love you Hayley, I love you, I love you, I love you. It's going to be okay." I could hear the thickness in his voice, the faint call of Melanie for someone to call an ambulance. Tears were streaming down my own face though I wasn't sure whether it was from the pain or what else.

"Hayley. Hayley, I love you. I love you so much. More than anything." Max's voice was frantic as he wrapped his arms tight around me.

"Stay with me Hayley, stay with me, I love you. I love you so much." His voice was in my ear but it sounded miles away. The pain, the pain.

"I…" my voice broke through, surprising me. The pain was unbearable, I knew what was happening, I just knew. "I love you," I gasped and then everything went black.


	51. Ending 1

**Ending 1**

Glancing up to the front of the room, my eyes immediately found Hayley's staring sweetly back at me. My throat tightened but I managed to smile at her, returning her lively grin. Her eyes were bright and full of life, filling me up inside. Sighing, I looked away from the picture to the beautiful sunflowers next to it.

Suddenly, I could hear laughter, Hayley's mixed with my own, drowning out the murmurs in the hall from the people that were still here at the funeral home. The room I was in, the big one where they hold the service, was empty and dark, occupied only by me and lit by bright candles up at the front.

In my mind ran all the memories of the past months spent with Hayley. I could see her laughing at some joke or other while I sat next to her, grinning, with a hand on her knee. The memory shifted to the small building where we got slushies. I was seeing Hayley's face again as she matched up our hands and said the three words that had meant everything. As another moment took its place in my mind, I felt a light hand on my shoulder, lips on my temple then underneath my jaw. My heart beat faster and then all the memories disappeared.

"Hayley?" I whispered to the silence, feeling the hand switch to my other shoulder and run through my hair, which had grown out in the past few month. "Hayley, I love you. I always will. I'll miss you, Hal, but I'll get through it. I love you."

My whispers stopped and then suddenly the hand was gone, the lips were gone, and then a real hand quickly replaced them. At that moment, I knew she was gone, up in Heaven or wherever you go. She was where she now belonged and for that I was grateful, though the pain in my heart overwhelmed me.

"Max? You okay?" Grace's voice was soft and genuine as I turned around and looked at her. She actually looked concerned. Yes, Grace looked concerned, and for me.

"Yea, I think so," I said, standing up and putting an arm around her. Shock went through me when she didn't shake it off. Through the doors that led to the hall I could see the last people leaving, as Mrs. Bridge and Mom talked quietly, their faces somehow at peace now. Dan and Dad were standing just inside the doors, also talking quietly, though they both looked over at me and smiled. I nodded back to them and then Grace left me to go join Melanie and Patrick who had been talking about something excitedly out in the hall. And then Mrs. Bridge walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my middle, holding me for a minute.

"You still come over and see us, okay?" she asked, pulling away and wiping her fingers quickly under her eyes.

"Of course, Mrs. Bridge," I replied, smiling at her.

The service had been beautiful, full of light and life, and Hayley's favorite flowers. Many people had had stories to give – her softball team, a teacher, Patrick, Susie and Melanie. Unable to go up to the front and speak myself (what was there to say that I had not said at one point or another? I could not describe my love for Hayley to these people) I listened intently to the stories everyone else told, finding the ability to laugh somewhere inside of me, though silent sobs shook my body the entire time.

"She had such a great life. It was short, but it sure was good," she said softly, looking past me to the front of the room. I knew she would see Hayley smiling back at her.

"I know," I replied, equally softly, blinking furiously. "I know."


	52. Ending 2

**Ending 2**

The laughter filled my van as Hayley jammed the brake pedal and we flew against our seat belts.

"Hayley!" I exclaimed laughing. "You need confidence! Now step on the gas!"

She did, but with too much force and we shot forward, spraying up dirt and gravel. I was bent over in my seat, my stomach hurting from laughing.

"C'mon, Hal, you can do it!" Melanie exclaimed from the backseat. She had decided to brave it and be a witness as Hayley learned to drive. Back when…it had been happening, she had not seen reason to learn, but now there was nothing she'd rather do.

Hayley nodded to herself and glanced in the rearview mirror.

"You're right! Okay Max, what do I do?" She asked me, her wide eyes sliding over to look at me as she waited for my instruction.

"Put your foot on the gas and press down slowly," I said, sitting up straight and placing her hands on the wheel in the classic ten and two position. When I removed my hands she stepped gently on the gas pedal and we moved forward.

"Little bit more," I coaxed, turning to share a smirk with Melanie. She smacked my arm but laughed. Hayley's face was screwed up in concentration as she pressed more on the gas, too hard, and we shot forward.

"Hayley! Brake!" I shouted in unison with Melanie as we came up to the curve in the road. She took her foot off the gas and slammed it on the brake, rocking us all forward again.

"Thank you, seat belt inventor," Melanie said, looking up at the roof of the van in gratitude. Hayley glared at her in the rearview mirror and then her eyes widened as she saw something else. Throwing open her door, she jumped out of the car. Melanie and I followed suit, racing after her only to see her meet Grace a couple feet behind the van.

"Let's go, guys! We're going to miss it!" Grace exclaimed and both her and Hayley were grinning, their faces excited.

"Where are you going?" I asked as the three girls sprinted back towards the house, their flip-flops smacking the gravel.

"Come on!" Melanie shouted over her shoulder, waving her hand, as they pounded down the road. I followed quickly behind them, not quite sure what was going on, leaving the van where it was. It wasn't like anyone would steal the ratty old thing with the duct tape covering the hole slash dent in the front bumper.

Arriving only ten seconds after them, I bent over, putting my hands on my knees.

"What the…" I paused to take a breath. "…hell is going…" another breath. "…on?!" Looking around, I saw where we were at for the first time. The sky was darkened by now, something I hadn't realized, and the stars and moon were reflected in the lake that sat in the middle of our neighborhood. It seemed everyone was out of their house for at least one night, gathered together around one side of the lake, looking excitedly towards the other side. The Fourth of July, I thought. Of course.

It was only eight months ago that we all believed Hayley was going to die, something that tore us up inside every day. Now eight months seems like an eternity but when it was happening it was like Hayley's life could end any day and we almost tiptoed around her without letting her realize it. But now, eight months after that dreadful day, she is alive and healthy, her entire being shining with the miracle she holds inside of her. The miracle that I can hold in my arms, and kiss, and love.

The actual miracle is a phenomenon. One minute we all thought she was gone. And then her heartbeat came back and when the doctors looked, it seemed as though the tumor had shrunk immensely. Enough that they could simply stick a tube in her and pull it out. Not only did it have us baffled, but it had the doctors baffled. They had never seen anything like it. Thankfully, they kept it from the news as a medical miracle but there had been a camera outside our house the other day.

Now, eight months later, as I look over at Hayley, she turns and meets my gaze, smiling. I extend my hand and she grabs it with hers, letting me pull her to my chest as the first fireworks explode in the sky. Our one-year anniversary is tomorrow.

"I love you," I tell her, resisting the urge to shout it at the top of the highest mountain.

"I love you too," she says, and its obvious our feelings are mutual.

* * *

**Even though I have had these written for a few weeks now I was somewhat scared to put them up. Not sure if they were good enough to end this story, and I didn't even want to end the story, but it had to.**

**Let me know, honestly. Rewrite soooooon + surprise. It will be on a different username just for fun, a whole new account. I will let you guys know...somehow. In my profile, or you will just see it in the someone like you thing.**

**But thank you. All of you. For everything you ever did for this story. Like I said, this is officially the first story I've ever finished. And it feels damn good. I looked on Word and it says I created this story over a year ago, February 2nd. Wow...  
**

**I love you all.**

**-zoomie**


	53. Update

So I thought I should give an update in case no one has checked my profile.

First off, I have made a new account, it is **heyfriday**. And that will be the home of the rewrite as soon as the site allows me to get it up. Which should be today. :)

Second, I just had another weird experience since writing this story. I never mentioned them before but I guess I will share with you now. It is almost like...after I write something about this Max, something similar happens with the real Max. Like when I said he wanted to join the Army, well then I find out he may go join the Israel Army next year. Small things like that. The weirdest one was yesterday. I slept over at the real "Garriners" and when I woke up in the morning, Max was the only one home and as soon as I came downstairs he asked if I wanted to go get some slurpees. I actually just froze for a second. It was really strange. So yeah. :D haha

Anyway, I'll try and get the first chapter of the rewrite up today. :D Look for it! I hope no one has left me yet...

Love you guys,

Zoomie.


End file.
